The Sake Reveals All
by RosaLumina
Summary: Kakashi goes out to get drinks with Iruka, but Iruka gets drunk and reveals his idden feelings for Kakashi. Adventure ensues! Will Kakashi take him seriously? Will love bloom? Will other people keep getting in the way? M WARNING: KakaIru. please review!
1. Substitute Teacher

**Warning:** Super Sexiness in the form of KakashiXIruka. Rated T currently for language, suggestive themes, the like.

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Naruto? I didnt think so.

**Note:** This is my first fanfic. Dont destroy me please.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Get up, you lazy ass."

Kakashi snored gruffly, rolling over from his stomach to his side. He pulled the sheets up over his head in a desperate, albeit feeble attempt, to block out the barking pug. Was he mad?! It was 6 in the morning for Kami's sake! _That damn mutt just enjoys making me miserable..._ Kakashi thought bitterly as he threw a pillow off his bed to try and silence Pakkun.

The nin dog evaded it easily, then jumped onto the bed. He surveyed the jounin's room quickly, trying to make out all the shapes the darkness concealed from him. The room was almost immaculate, contrary to his master's lazy and indolent attitude. There was his closet, closed with neatly folded uniforms tucked away inside, the bed, a night table with the latest version of _Icha Icha Violence_ cracked open, and a book shelf that held the rest of his precious erotica collection. Simple. Boring. Who would ever expect such things from the infamous Copy Cat Ninja?

"Don't make me lick your face again. You know where I put my tongue." The pug threatened coolly. He glanced quickly at the window and smiled at how dark it still was outside. Kakashi gave a reply ("that's what she said!") that was muffled in his pillow, then attempted to smack the dog away from him blindly. Bad idea. Pakkun didn't even have to think twice before he clamped his jaws down on the pale right hand.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kakashi cried out as pain erupted from his hand. His eyes shot open, and he flailed his arm around wildly, franticly trying to dislodge the nin dog from his hand. After a few seconds of the wild ride, Pakkun released his death grip and went sailing across the barren room. He landed with a soft thud on the floor, smiling devilishly as he laughed.

"What the hell?!" The jounin exclaimed, cradling his bleeding hand. What he wouldn't pay to just go back to sleep. He would go on extra missions tomorrow, or treat all his friends to Ichiraku's, or even spend some male bonding time with Gai. _Well, maybe not that last one…_ Kakashi thought with a shudder.

Sleepiness clung to his lids, making them heavy, and he was tempted to lay his head back down on his pillow and close them. But even his tired feelings had to give way to the throbbing pain that engulfed his hand. He sighed, using his good hand to rub his forehead. Today would not be a good day. The pessimistic feeling had lodged itself deep into his gut, and he knew that no amount of luck would be able to change things.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty," Pakkun started mockingly, "this is no way to thank your kind, innocent nin ken for saving your ass." The dog waddled across the floor and stopped before his master's feet.

"Kami, you've gotten fat." Kakashi snorted indifferently. "You never used to waddle." He stood up and stretched, failing in his attempt to banish the tiredness from his body. His good eye was still adjusting to the darkness of the room, so he didn't see the lump of fur at his feet as he tried to walk towards his door. Or maybe he just didn't care if he stepped on Pakkun. Either way, his mistake resulted in a yelp, followed by colorful language from the dog, while Kakashi fell face first onto his floor.

"Baka!" The nin dog cried, pulling himself out of future harm's way. Kakashi just moaned. "Get moving you ass, or you will have the Godaime to deal with." Pakkun spat, trying to pad to the door in a dignified and non waddling manner. Kakashi picked himself off the floor reluctantly (he had to admit it was a little comfy) and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, dog?" He questioned in his normal, flat tone. When the pug didn't reply instantly, he blindly stumbled over to his closet, and with great difficulty, managed to pull out his shinobi uniform. _Maybe I should just use my Sharingan?_ He thought as he peeled away his pajama bottoms and tried to put on his pants, only to realize that it was his shirt he was trying to fit his legs in to.

"I'm talking about your promise to Tsunade Sama yesterday." The dog growled, licking his paws. "You said you would fill in at the academy today, while Ebisu was…erm…incapacitated."

"I did?" Kakashi asked, his face blank.

"Well, Tsunade Sama made you do it, as repayment for incapacitating him." Pakkun snickered.

"Ah, yes, now I remember…" Kakashi sighed, dropping his head. It was a complete accident, really. Anybody could have been walking around that corner at the precise moment he was showing Asuma how to perform his _Hurricane Blade Jutsu _Gai taught him. Of course, that fact that is _was_ Ebisu made the accident all the more un-accidental. How was he supposed to know the teacher would get knocked out cold? "Poor Ebisu, just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Kakashi smiled, thinking to himself how much fun it was to destroy that closet perv while he finished dressing.

"Whatever." Pakkun grumbled apathetically. "Just get out of here you lazy bastard.."

Kakashi mumbled some inaudible reply before stalking off to his bathroom. His pupils dilated painfully as he flipped on his lights, grimacing at his reflection. He looked like hell. His hair was wild, strewn in every which way, purple circles danced under his mismatched eyes, and he seemed paler than usual. He readjusted his ever present mask, straightened his flak jacket, and slid his hitai ate over his Sharingan eye.

"Ne…" Was all he said before moping into the kitchen, grabbing the first fruit he saw, and biting into it ruthlessly. The poor apple did nothing to receive such harsh treatment, but Kakashi had to take his annoyance out on something. After a few minutes of silent eating, he shouted something to Pakkun made indistinct by the apple in his mouth, performed some hand signs, and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi squinted his eyes as he emerged in a startlingly white classroom. He sighed as he moved through the empty room over to his desk for the day. He all but fell into the chair, propped his feet on the desk and finished his apple. A whole day. He had to spend a whole day in charge of these monsters from hell.

"Kami have mercy." He pleaded, staring out at all the empty seats. Maybe, just maybe, all the kids in his class would get the flu. Or they would get lost on their way to school. Or be attacked by rabid animals. He gazed up at a wall clock, which read 6:45. Why did he need to be here so early? "Oh, yea…" He mumbled out loud, reminding himself that he had come early so he could get ideas on what the hellions were studying. That way, he could keep them busy while he read his _Icha Icha Violence_. He was tempted to pull out the orange book from his pocket, but decided against it. Instead, he placidly rose from his seat and sauntered into the hall, in search of another early bird teacher.

Just when he thought his attempts would be fruitless, Kakashi heard somebody yelling and stomping through the halls.

"HEY!" The voice called. It sounded angry, and Kakashi instantly stopped where he was and turned around. "What do you think-" The voice continued, but then froze in midsentence when it saw who it was yelling at. Kakashi smiled, amused, as none other than Umino Iruka stood mortified in the hallway. His skin was as bronze as ever, his chocolaty brown orbs wide with embarrassment as the smallest blush crept over his face, all the way to his scar that stretched across the bridge of his nose. His brown locks were pulled back with a hair tie, like always. "Kakashi Sensei!" The chuunin exclaimed, poorly covering his surprise with a nervous smile. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Maa…Just covering for Ebisu." Kakashi said plainly. When was the last time he had talked to Iruka, let alone _seen_ him? _Ahh, the chuunin exams…I hope there are no hard feelings between us still..._ He had unconsciously turned his gaze to the floor, and upon realizing this, looked back at the bronze teacher. The faint blush was still there, which made Kakashi smile, though he did not know why. Iruka shifted uncomfortably under Kakashi's eye before his blush deepened a shade.

"Oh, um, yes. I heard about that. I suppose you'll want to know about what to teach today…" The chuunin finally said, not looking up at Kakashi. Now it was Kakashi's turn to be embarrassed. His visible eye curved upwards and he gave a little grin, scratching the back of his head with his uninjured hand.

"Ah, so news travels fast. Well, that closet perv had it coming." Kakashi chuckled lightly, hoping he hadn't offended Iruka. After all, the two worked together, they had to be acquaintances at least. But to his relief, Iruka smiled and nodded his head. The Jounin found that he liked it when the chuunin smiled. It seemed to…radiate bliss. _Kami, what am I? His mother? A little school girl?_ He chastised himself mentally before asking the teacher what he had intended to ask.

"So, about the lessons…" Kakashi started, forcing himself not to look at Iruka's glowing smile.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Kakashi Sensei." Iruka said assuringly. "Take the kids outside and have them run a few laps or practice the obstacle course. That will get their energy out. Then bring em back in and give them some worksheets, just basic stuff about tactics and the like. After that, go over last night's homework with them. That should last you until lunch. Come find me then and we can talk about later."

Kakashi barely took in what the chuunin was saying. He had been too busy thinking about what would happen next in his _Icha Icha Violence_. _Hopefully, Katsu will admit his feelings to Aiko after he spied on her in the bathes…And then they will have wild sex!_ He just nodded whenever the chuunin happened to look into his eye.

"Maa…thanks. I'll do that." Kakashi agreed. His eyes began to take in all of Iruka that he hadn't noticed yet. He was shorter than himself, almost by a head, and looked almost 4 years younger. His bronze skin glowed under the dim light of the hallway. Kakashi could only guess that Iruka was muscular by the way his uniform fit him. _Wait, what am I thinking now?_ He shook his head to rid himself of images of a very shirtless, muscular Iruka.

"Kakashi Sensei…your hand?" The chuunin mumbled, bringing the silver haired jounin back to reality. Iruka stared intently at the injured right hand, poorly wrapped with one of Kakashi's dish rags. The jounin had never been one for first aide. The teacher tentatively reached out and took Kakashi's hand, gently slipping off the bloody cloth.

Kakashi's hand erupted in a tingling sensation as Iruka's warm fingers danced across his pale skin. He felt his cheeks heat, and now more than ever he was thankful he wore a mask. The chuunin pulled the rag away, revealing bloody puncture wounds, like someone, or some_thing_ had bit him.

"Dear Kami, what happened?" Iruka asked, slightly confused. He held Kakahi's hand flat, shivering ever so slightly at how cold the jounin's skin was. He placed his other hand, palm down, over the wound as green chakra began to exude from him.

"Erm, you know how feisty some women get." Kakashi chuckled, hiding his nervous smile under his mask. He felt Iruka's grip on his hand tense with the comment. He looked up to see the chuunin blushing slightly. _Why did I say that?_ He berated himself with a sigh.

"Done." Iruka exclaimed, quickly relinquishing his hold on the jounin's hand. "Umm, it shouldn't bother you. The hand, I mean." The chuunin stammered, averting his gaze from Kakashi's eyes. "I-I need to go prepare." And with that, Iruka turned on his heel and walked briskly down the hall to his room.

"Arigato, Iruka Sensei." The copy nin called after him. "The man changes emotions more than Naruto and Sakura put together." Kakashi mumbled to himself as he strolled leisurely to his room. He flexed his right hand, impressed with the healing job. "And he's just a chuunin?" He questioned himself, sinking back into his chair. He noticed a pile of crisp, new worksheets stacked on his desk. Those weren't there earlier, were they? "Iruka…" He must have run them off for him, but when? In between the time it took Kakashi to walk down the hall back to this room?

He pulled his _Icha Icha Violence_ out of his flak jacket, threw his feet on the desk, and began to read. _45 minutes until those spawns of Satan arrive…_ He thought. He glanced back at the worksheets, then down at his hand. A smile played at the corner of his mouth. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Notes:** Alright, what do ya think? I have another chapter on the way, if you guys like it that is. I hope you like it, I really do! Let's see those reviews now!


	2. The Date Is Set

**Warning:** Super Sexiness in the form of Kakashi x Iruka. Rated T for language, adult themes, the like.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto...I can only imagine the chaos that would ensue if I did.

**Notes: **Forgot to mention this on the first chapter. This story takes place during Naruto's 2 year training hiatus. Also, in case anybody didnt catch on, this chapter picks up after Kakashi already spent his morning at the academy. He is on a lunch break.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The copy nin scowled as his toe throbbed with pain. He was tempted to kick another rock in his frustration, but he was sorely reminded of what might happen if the rock happened to be stronger than his foot.

"Stupid brats, stupid rock, stupid Ebisu…" He ranted, adding more names and objects to his growing list of things he deemed stupid. Nobody on the street around him seemed to notice. Not that they would see anything out of the ordinary. It was just Kakashi, slouching around, mumbling things to himself. As usual.

He looked up at the sky, and judging by the position of the sun, his lunch break was almost over. His escape would have to be now or never. He knew he couldn't shirk off his responsibilities to the Hokage, no matter how much he wanted to. But he was attracted to the idea of just ditching, maybe going to a bar or reading his novel in peace somewhere. With a defeated sigh, Kakashi shuffled his way down the street and towards the ninja academy, careful not to agitate his possibly broken toe.

He made it to the front doors, and was about to go in when he heard a certain chuunin call out his name. He turned to face the teacher, trying to appear less haggard than he felt.

"Konnichiwa, Iruka Sensei. I was just looking for you." The jounin greeted, his voice lackluster.

"Kakashi Sensei, how was your class this morning?" Iruka inquired in a seemingly innocent tone, taking note of the Jounin's fatigued appearance. _Was his class really that bad?_ He questioned, glancing up into the solitary steely eye.

"Maa…" Was all Kakashi said. He wanted to scream and yell and curse those demons to the darkest reaches of hell, but he was too tired to say anything more. He was dying to know how the teacher put up with the monsters five days a week, when he, Hatake Kakashi, the Copycat Ninja, former Anbu, could not handle more than a few hours with them. His respect for the chuunin multiplied tenfold after he thought about that.

"Well, I heard that a number of your students were sent to the nurse after the morning exercise. Care to explain?" Iruka queried, a hint of irritation in his voice. Kakashi gingerly rubbed the welt on his head that he still had from their morning obstacle course run. That little Inuzaka punk got what he deserved, along with his mongrel horde.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just a little…discipline, that's all." The copy nin replied, uninterestedly.

"Discipline?! Those children not only had to go to the hospital, they might be mentally scarred! How could you do such a thing to innocent kids?!" The chuunin reprimanded, his voice flaring up. His face was red, but it was not that cute blush that commonly overtook his cheeks. It was red with rage.

"We all have different teaching methods, sensei." Kakashi retorted in a bored voice, shrugging off the death glare that was shot at him. Pfff, and to think that he was actually warming up to this psycho teacher. After a quick wave, Kakashi turned and walked into the building, hurriedly. He didn't want to admit it to even himself, but Iruka was scary when he was mad. Maybe that's why all those kids actually listen to him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iruka sighed, the color draining from his face. _Poor Kakashi…I should have been a little more understanding._ He thought as he wrote on the blackboard. _But, he didn't have to impair those children!_ Iruka dotted an I with a little more force than necessary, and received a wave of "oohs" and "ahhs" as he crushed part of the chalk. _Only one hour left. He can make it, right?_ The chuunin couldn't help but feel worried.

When he learned the reasons behind Kakashi's harassment of the students, he had immediately felt like an ass for yelling. _Those kids shouldn't have insulted him like that. They also shouldn't have tried to yank off his mask! And the rock throwing wasn't nice either, and… _Iruka's thoughts conjured up all the abuse the jounin had taken, and he decided that he might have snapped too, given the circumstances. He would have to apologize later…

"IRUKA SENSEI!" Konohamaru screamed, wadding up his paper and chucking it at his teacher's head. This managed to snap him back into reality.

"Oh, sorry. I was, erm, thinking." Iruka explained, his face going red with embarrassment. He looked back at the chalkboard and noticed that his writing had slowly turned into a huge scribbled mess near the end. He cleared his throat, turning his attention back to the class. "Now, who can tell me what the three main types of jutsu are?"

His eyes wandered over to the clock, studying the minute hand. Yea, he'd apologize later. If Kakashi lived that long.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The children in Kakashi's class all but ran out of the room when the final bell rang. The jounin sunk into his chair, his head in his hands. He had a headache like no other, but he had to admit that the second half of the day was arguably easier than the first. Especially because the students had been too scared to even lift a pinky without his say so.

"Brats…" Kakashi mumbled. "I'm done though. I'm free, free!" He suddenly had the urge to jump around in joy, but he decided against it. He would celebrate his autonomy some other way. He stood up and began to walk out the room, when a thought struck him.

"Maybe I should thank Iruka for those worksheets…" He contemplated, scratching the back of his head. He had to admit, those were a life saver, and he owed it to the bronze chuunin, even if he had blown up on him. "Maa…I need a drink." He finally said.

"What a role model for the kids _you_ are, Kakashi Sensei."

The silver haired shinobi almost leapt out of his skin in surprise. How did he not feel the teachers chakra? Or even hear him open the door for Kami's sake? Kakashi tried to play it off, and he just shrugged, turning to look at the chuunin in the doorway.

"I hope all went well. No more visits to the nurse." Iruka teased, stepping into the classroom.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Is Iruka joking with me now? Wasn't he just yelling his guts out? He has the mood swings of a teenage girl…_ Kakashi thought, his cheeks beginning to heat. _I got to play this up, make him feel bad for what he did. Yea…that should do it!_ His mind had concocted a plan that would surely in the teacher over.

"Maa…Sorry about those kids, Iruka Sensei. I-I got…carried away." Kakashi apologized, staring at the ground the whole time.

Iruka's face softened as he heard the apology. Emotionless, lazy, un caring Kakashi had just expressed regret for something he had done. The teacher couldn't help but admit that Kakashi looked like one of his students after they had been caught red handed. It was almost…cute._ BLAH! Cute? He's a grown man for Kami's sake, and a perverted, bastard of a man too!_ His thoughts practically screamed back at him.

"And I'm sorry. I had shouldn't have yelled." Iruka added. He sighed, looking at the ashamed jounin. "You said you needed a drink. Do you still want one?" He questioned. It was the least he could do for yelling at him.

Kakashi's head perked up at the mention of the offer. He smirked under his mask, stifling a small laugh. _I am too good of an actor!_ He complimented himself. His apology had worked, and now he was getting free drinks. This day wasn't too horrible after all.

Just before Kakashi could eagerly accept, he was reminded of _another_ promise he had made. He sighed, loudly and obviously.

"Sorry, Iruka Sensei. I have to meet Gai at the training grounds now. But, maybe a little later?" The jounin asked hopefully. Free sake was free sake, no matter who was with you. Kakashi wouldn't let this opportunity go that easily. He noticed Iruka's crestfallen look, but maybe it was just a trick of the light? Because the next second, the chuunin looked completely fine.

"Sounds good. Where and when?" Iruka asked, crossing his arms. Truth be told, he wasn't much of a drinker, and he did _not_ plan on staying out all night, parading through bars and tipping things over, or whatever the hell drunk people did. One drink, that was all.

"I'm not free again until 10 tonight." He lied smoothly. "I know it's late, so I understand if you don't wanna meet me…" He added a soft, distressing undertone to his voice. Almost like a little pout. _Nobody can resist this voice my puppy dog eye together! MUAHAHAHA! _He cackled inwardly. His visible eye curved down into the most heart wrenching puppy dog eye the world had ever seen. Iruka was a goner.

"So late? But, I-I…" Iruka stopped, mid sentence, as his heart dropped down into his feet. Kakashi was trying to use the puppy dog eye on him. _Well, that wont work on me! I deal with that crap from kids all day long! I'm immune!_ He thought, but his body betrayed his mind, and his cheeks lit up with a fierce blush._ Oh damn it…_

"Fine, 10 it is. I'll meet you outside the Izakaya Matsu." He finally replied with a sigh. He was too busy thinking of his thinning wallet to see Kakashi's face light up with excitement. "I gotta go anyways. S-Sayonara, Kakashi Sensei." Iruka said tiredly, turning and disappearing on the spot in a puff of smoke.

"Really? He's a chuunin?" Kakashi asked himself, staring at the place where Iruka stood seconds before. His tactics had worked though, and now the teacher was taking him for drinks at one of the most exciting bars in Konoha. _And 10 is when happy hour is tonight!_ He thought, giddy with enthusiasm. Now, he had something to look forward to after hours of sparring with Maito Gai.

Just before Kakashi made the hand signs for his transportation jutsu, he was reminded of how cute Iruka's face was when it was glowing like a tomato. This time, he didn't chastise himself for thinking such things about the bronze chuunin, but only smiled as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"My Eternal Rival! You Are Always So Fashionably Late. You Burn With The Flames Of Youth Today!"

Kakashi was greeted by the Green Beast of Konoha, rambling on about youth or eternal rivals, as he appeared from a puff of smoke on to the training ground. He stood casually, watching Gai with an uninterested eye, while thoughts swam through his head.

"What Is This?" Gai stopped his speech, noticing the jounin's face. "Why, My Eternal Rival! You Are Blushing So Youthfully! Are You Thinking Of A Certain, Youthful Lover? You Are So Hip And Cool! Blush With The Flames Of Youth!" And with that, Gai flashed a thumbs up and revealed a twinkling smile, posing in all his spandex clad glory.

Kakashi had to resist the urge to clap his hands over his face. _There's no way Gai saw me blush! Not through my mask!_ He thought, worried. He hadn't even been thinking about anything perverted or dirty. Well, maybe just a_ little_ perverted and dirty. He immediately banished the images of a certain, bronze chuunin seductively sucking the poison out of a bite on his finger. Well, Iruka was a good medic nin, that was for sure!

"Let's just spar, Gai Sensei." Kakashi said flatly, implying that the subject of his blushing was to be dropped without further questioning. Of course, Gai did not catch on.

"Ahh, Kakashi, You Are So Hip! Tell Me, Who Is This Youthful Lover? Perhaps We Might Engage In A Youthful Endeavor My Students Call A "Double Date." You Know, Eternal Rival, I Too Have A Youthful Lover! And Together We Make Youthful Love!" Gai cried zealously, not caring who was able to hear these personal bits of information.

The silver haired jounin's face was contorted with annoyance. His visible eye narrowed into a deadly slit, which he aimed at Gai.

"." He ordered, his tone full of danger. This time, Gai got the message.

"My Eternal Rival! I Did Not Realize This Was So Personal! Look Deep Into My Eyes And Accept My Sincere Apology. Also Notice My Handsome Manly Features." The bushy browed jounin pleaded exuberantly. Kakashi merely sighed. Gai took this as a sign that all was forgiven, then promptly got off his knees and wiped away his streaming tears. "Oh Kakashi, The Way You Forgive So Easily Makes You All The More Youthful!" And then he flashed his signature thumbs up, tossing in an extra wink just because.

"I came here to train, Gai. Lets just start already." Kakashi groaned, bored out of his mind. The sooner they started, they sooner they would end.

"Alright, My Eternal Rival. And If I Lose, I Will Do 500 Laps Around Konoha With Only My Left Leg! And If I Fail That, I Will Do 1,000 Sit Ups. And If I Fail That, I Will Bake 500 Cakes Using Only My Feet…" Gai exclaimed passionately, continuing his list of nearly impossible tasks.

"I might as well just take a nap." Kakashi mumbled as Gai's list grew longer and longer. He pulled out his _Icha Icha Violence_ and started to read where he left off. Gai would figure out he wasn't listening sooner or later. _YOSH!_ Kakashi cheered mentally._ Aiko accepted the chocolates Katsu gave her! Little does she know that they are filled with a powerful aphrodisiac! That means…WILD SEX!_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Notes:** Okay, I wanna know what you all think! Also, I am debating about combing this chapter and the first one into one, mega chapter. do you think that would be too long? i want opinions, thoughts, constructive criticism, whatever you wanna throw me about this story. thanks for reading!


	3. Iruka's Close Encounter

**Warning: **this is a Kakashi x Iruka story, the ultimate sexiness. Rated T for language, sexual themes, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Yea, I really do own Naruto. And Sasuke and Sakura are meant to be too! NOT

**Notes: **here we are, chapter 3. this is arguably my funniest work yet! i put a lot of time into this chapter especially. i hope you like it!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi had to admit that, though he had his doubts originally, it was surprisingly entertaining to watch Maito Gai crab walk 350 laps around the village while pulling a cart full of zucchini squash with his teeth. In fact, the silver haired jounin quite enjoyed it. Gai's mouth had been occupied with hauling the cart, so he wasnt able to rant endlessly on Kakashi's youthful and hip sparring.

"Way to go, Gai Sensei. That was an impressive feat." Kakashi complimented lightly, watching with delight as Gai all but dragged himself and the cart back to the finishing point. To be honest, the copy nin felt exhausted just looking at his friend. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like to actually tow the vegetables 350 times around the village, in a crab walk, with your teeth.

"You May Have Won This Challenge, My Eternal Rival, But Next Time I Will Be The One To Burn With The Flames Of Youth!" Gai sputtered, out of breath, but ardent nonetheless. He launched himself into a pose, while little fireworks exploded in the air behind him, making him seem quite youthful. The Green Beast himself had probably set them up to explode whenever he posed this way.

"Oh, sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi asked curiously, finally grasping that his friend had been talking to him the entire time. Gai's mouth gaped open and his eyes widened under their bushy brows. He shouted something about how youthful Kakashi was, and then proceeded to jump into numerous poses.

"Maa…It's getting late. I need to get going." The silver haired jounin explained insipidly, pulling his hands out of his pockets. Sure, this was entertaining, but Gai did this every day. It got old after a while.

Kakashi mumbled a sayonara before turning on the spot and disappearing in a transportation jutsu. He collapsed on his couch the instant he opened his eyes to his room. He hated to admit it, but he barely won that spar with Gai. It had taken a lot of chakra out of him, and that last transportation jutsu about wiped him out.

"Sake…Remember the sake!" He moaned as his head was seared with little spikes of pain. He had almost 2 hours before he had to meet Iruka. If he fell asleep right now, he might feel up to drinking by then. Without even bothering to remove his weapons pouches, he closed his eyes and was almost instantly greeted with the sweet relief of sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iruka stood, tapping his foot impatiently outside the Izakaya Matsu in downtown Konoha. The neon sign was already alight, drawing in people like a UV light for bugs. It was10:30. He should have known better! Iruka inwardly criticized himself for forgetting Kakashi's habit of being several hours late to everything.

"By time he gets here, the next Shinobi World War will have started." He growled bitterly, watching the parade of civilians and ninja alike amble into the izakaya. "Well, if he shows up, and I'm gone, he isn't getting any apologies." Iruka huffed, as a drunken old man staggered out of the bar. The old man grabbed onto the chuunin for support as he tottered to and fro, but his hands slipped and he crashed into him instead.

"AHH!" Iruka cried in horror, more girlishly than he intended, as the drunk's hands grabbed him around the waist. The drunk then proceeded to puke right in front of him, the overwhelming smell of bile and alcohol making Iruka gag and nearly puke himself. The chuunin felt like he was going to pass out from the stench, and the fact that the drunk man's hands were slowly creeping closer to his crotch.

"Are we making new friends, Iruka Sensei? Don't tell me you already went in without me!" The comment had been preceded by a loud, obnoxious wolf whistle.

Iruka's face instantly turned red as he heard the jounin's joking voice. He was frozen with embarrassment, as rigid as a plank. The old man continued to retch and slide his hands towards Iruka's crotch. Kakashi stared, wide eyed, at the unexplainable scene before him. He bit his tongue to keep from doubling over in laughter, as his body began to shake from the suppressed hysterics. The poor chuunin looked absolutely mortified, and Kakashi wished he had a camera so as to capture this moment forever. It would make undeniably wonderful blackmail.

Finally, the jounin could hold it in no more. He burst out in laughter, holding his sides as he hooted and wolf called in between his fits of guffaws. Everyone in the street turned to stare at the object of amusement, Iruka, and some even joined in with the finger pointing and chuckles. The bronze teacher's face was beyond red, and Kakashi could swear he could feel the heat radiating from it where he was standing, almost 15 feet away. Kakashi didn't know how long this continued, but when he was finally out of breath, he noticed the drunk's hands were dangerously close to Iruka's crotch.

Something in his mind clicked, and Kakashi's enjoyment was instantly replaced with jealousy. An angry jealousy. Something in his stomach started to churn, boiling with rage as he surveyed the scene again. Poor Iruka was still frozen, unable to even help himself. Upon noticing the still encroaching fingers of the drunk, the jounin stalked over to the man, grabbed him by the back of his collar, and launched into the air. He watched, impressed with the distance he got, as the old man landed in a tree several blocks away.

"Now, that's better. What do you say we actually go in?" He said casually, hiding the livid feelings that still fumed within him. He gently placed his hand on Iruka's shoulder, giving him a little shake. "Hellooooo?" He asked, leaning down to peer into the bronze chuunin's frozen eyes. He knew that the teacher would be on edge all night now. _Damn bum! I am going to find him later and go Lightning Blade on his ass!_ He inwardly cursed.

"K-K-Ka-Kakashi S-Sen-Sensei?" Iruka stammered weakly, looking up at the jounin. This was the first time had had moved in almost 6 minutes. His head throbbed painfully, and all he wanted to do was sit and try to relax his dangerously elevated heart rate. He shook the numbness from his limbs a little at a time, acutely aware that Kakashi still had his hand on his shoulder. He hated to admit it to himself, but he could really use a drink right now.

"Lets, erm…L-Lets go into the bar, o-okay?" He managed to say, forcing his feet to walk him towards the entrance. Without a second glance back at the jounin, he awkwardly shuffled inside and threw himself into the closest open booth.

Dumbfounded, Kakashi strolled inside after the chuunin. He took a seat opposite Iruka, concern written over the visible portion of his face. Why had he gotten so riled up just then? Perhaps it was the thought of what that drunk, perverted bastard would do to poor, innocent Iruka if he hadn't come along when he did…

Iruka stared at the table as a waitress came over to take their order. Kakashi asked for a tokkuri of their best Genshu sake, at which the waitress, who had been checking the jounin out, smiled and ran off to fetch it. Thoughts swam through his head at a relentless pace. He was suddenly struck by the notion that this was the closest thing to a sexual encounter he had ever had. After 25 years of life, being felt up by a drunken man outside a bar was the closest he ever got to sex. PA-THE-TIC! He slouched even lower in the booth as his self esteem flew out the window.

Kakashi watched with a curious eye as Iruka went from humiliated to depressed in less than a second._ If male PMS were real, this guy would be the first recorded case…_He thought, gazing at the chuunin. He wanted to slide in next to him and comfort him, wrap his arms around him, and gently squeeze and hug him until he felt better. He wanted to make Iruka smile that beautiful, resplendent smile. He wanted to be the reason that his bronze cheeks flared into a crimson blush. Kakashi blinked a few times, soaking in what he had just thought, then berated himself for being such a fan girl.

The sake arrived, and Kakashi thanked the waitress before pouring two chokos full. He slid one in front of Iruka, and was surprised to see the chuunin grab the cup and drain it before Kakashi even picked up his own. He filled Iruka's choko again, and then eagerly sipped his own. _MMMM, this is good stuff!_ He cheered as the sake ran down his throat. He heard a cup slam on the table, and was shocked to see that Iruka had consumed his second choko already.

Iruka cringed as he swallowed the sake. He had only ever drank it 3 times in his entire life, and now he downed 2 cups in less than a minute. But his mind got a little clearer with every sip he had taken. He felt himself relax a little, and he eagerly reached out and poured another choko full. Kakashi watched, intrigued, as Iruka swallowed a third cup, sighing in satisfaction.

_This is starting off to be an interesting night…_Kakashi thought as he gazed in amazement at Iruka, who was gazing intently at the tokkuri._ A very interesting night…_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The empty Genshu sake bottles lay on their sides at the end of the table. Iruka stared, slightly glossy eyed, as he twirled his finger gently in his warm, sake filled choko. This was his sixth cup, but he had yet to sip it. Instead, he would just giggle every now and then, and twirl his finger faster.

Kakashi grimaced at the scene before him. They had been in the izakaya for almost 20 minutes, but Iruka was already out of it. He had been right when he told the jounin earlier that he didn't have much tolerance for alcohol. _But by the way he downed those first 3 chokos, I would have never guessed…_Kakashi thought, sipping his own sake daintily.

He had attempted to make small talk with the chuunin, but the conversations never got past a few shared words. Iruka was always pouring sake down his throat like it would disappear tomorrow. What caused such a change in him? Iruka was one of the strictest, most prudent men Kakashi had ever known. His mood swings struck fear into the hearts of any elite jounin, yet here he was, wasting away over a tokkuri of sake.

"Haaay, Kaw-Kashy!" Iruka slurred, finally breaking the heavy silence that had enveloped the two. The silver haired jounin winced as he heard his name butchered. The chuunin waved, smiling dumbly, and moved to shake Kakashi's hand as if they were meeting for the first time. Instead, he burst out in hysterical laughter and pulled his hand away, yelling "PSYCHE!"

"Oh no…" The jounin mumbled. This was worse than he thought. Iruka was beyond inebriated, he was a million times beyond. And it was all his fault! Kakashi sighed, knowing he shouldn't really blame himself for this mess, but he couldn't help but feel responsible in some way or another for Iruka's current state. While the chuunin was still in hysterics, Kakashi slowly slid the full choko away from him. He was going to cut him off.

"Kaw-Kashy, didjooseedatmanoutder? He wus allllovermeee!" Iruka exclaimed, pointing his finger at the floor, though Kakashi guessed that he meant to gesture to the door. "I-I didn'tknowwattodo! He wus a scawry bum, ahahaha!"

The jounin, trying to remain calm and collected, noticed that the few remaining bar goers were starting to look their way. Iruka was causing quite the ruckus, flailing his arms around and snorting from the intense laughter. With a sigh, Kakashi managed to grab hold of one of the chuunin's thrashing arms and pin it to the table. He caught the other and did the same, and Iruka was rendered immobile.

"Joo liek to hold mii hand, eh Kaw-Kashy?" The drunk teacher cooed, his face blushing slightly. Kakashi only tightened his grip and stared into Iruka's glossy, brown eyes. "Well, ya know wat?" He continued, slurring his words. "I like holdin yur hand too!" Iruka erupted into a fit of giggles after he said this.

Kakashi's mouth gaped slightly under his mask. _Iruka is drunk. He doesn't know what he is saying or doing. This is just the sake talking!_ He tried to think rationally. He felt the chuunin start to rub circles on his hands, softly and gently. Kakashi looked back up into Iruka's eyes, and was surprised to find a new spark in them. A dangerous spark that he instantly recognized as lust. Lust. Iruka was lusting. For him.

"And ya know wat elsss?" Iruka asked softly, lowering his voice so that the jounin had to lean in to hear. "I like wen joo get all close to me." Kakashi's heart almost leapt out of his chest when he heard this. He wanted to sit back, to pull away, to get out of here, but he was lost in the chuunin's sultry, brown eyes. He knew he couldn't move, no matter how much he wanted to. Then Iruka leaned in even closer to Kakashi, his hot breath on his ear.

"That way, I can do this." Iruka whispered, almost seductively, right into the jounin's ear.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Notes:** CLIFFHANGER! AHHH! i have been pumping these out really fast lately, so i might be on break for a few days. i hope you enjoyed this chapter! also, here are some words i used in case you didnt know what they were. review please!!!!

**izakaya**: a japanese bar

**tokkuri**: a pot in which sake is served from

**Genshu**: undiluted sake. it has a higher alcohol content than other sake because of this

**choko**: little shot glasses in which you drink sake


	4. The Effects Of Sake On One's Mind

**Warning:** this story contains the always sexy Kakashi x Iruka. Rated T for language, adult themes, yada yada yada.

**Disclaimer:** I still dont own Naruto. Thanks for asking.

**Notes:** this chapter turned out longer than the others by several hundred words. i hope its not too much more for anybody to handle. enjoy!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"That way, I can do this." Iruka whispered, almost seductively, right into the jounin's ear.

Immediately, Kakashi's whole body felt like it was on fire. He knew his cheeks were blushing crimson through his mask, and he gasped slightly when Iruka pulled away. And then, Iruka brushed his soft lips against his masked mouth.

It wasn't the sloppy, drunken attack Kakashi might have expected, but it was soft, gentle, almost unsure. His first thought was to recoil, and he would have, but Iruka's hands had somehow escaped his iron grip and clasped themselves around his neck. His mind was working in slow motion. He was still trying to comprehend that Iruka was kissing him. And that he might possibly…like it?

Kakashi, lost in his raging sea of adrenaline, gently began to return the pressure on the chuunin's lips. He felt Iruka moan softly, and he could almost taste the sake on his lips. His heart was beating faster and faster with every second they kissed, until Kakashi felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest. Iruka's hands began to gently rub the back of his neck as the kiss deepened. Kakashi's eye fluttered closed as he gave in to his desire. He remembered all those feelings he had when he gazed at his glowing smile, or perfectly bronze skin, or deep brown eyes. He felt invigorated, energized, hot blood pumping through his veins, and he was ready to passionately reply to the kiss. But then, as quickly as this had all started, it ended.

The jounin's steely eye shot open when he felt Iruka pull away abrubtly, his hands darting back from around his neck. Iruka looked slightly dazed, and he was panting hard, his face cherry red. He smiled dumbly, the smoldering passion still lingering in his eyes as they closed, and Iruka passed out on the table.

"Great Kami, what have I done?" He whispered, staring at the now snoring chuunin, whose body was sprawled across the table. He had kissed Iruka, that's what he had done. He had kissed Iruka, who was drunk out of his mind. He had kissed him, and Iruka kissed back. Kakashi gingerly touched his lips, which were still tingling, with his gloved fingers. He lowered his head to the table and moaned in frustration.

"He's drunk, that's all. He's not in his right mind. He only kissed me because…because…" But Kakashi couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't want the reason for the kiss to be that Iruka was drunk. He wanted Iruka to kiss him because…he wanted to. "Dammit, I'm so confused!" He cried, clutching at the sides of his head.

He had kissed Iruka back. What did that mean? Did he like him? Was he drunk too? No, he was definitely not drunk. And he had to admit, Iruka had grown on him since this morning. But all the sexual thoughts Kakashi had about him, all the times he had joked to himself about doing unmentionable things to the chuunin, that was certainly not the way to think of a friend. Maybe there _was_ something more. Maybe he had kissed back because he liked the feeling of the chuunin's soft lips on his. Maybe he felt so hot because Iruka had lit his veins on fire. Maybe he wanted to keep kissing, deeper and more passionately than he had ever kissed any other person before because he genuinely wanted Iruka.

"NO!" The jounin hissed to himself. "No, my reactions were based on hormones, nothing else. He's just an acquaintance. That kiss was suppressed, drunken emotion. It was nothing. It means nothing." He tried to convince himself. But every time he almost believed his own lie, he would look at the unconscious Iruka, and his façade would dissolve. "It was nothing. It means nothing." He repeated solemnly, but he just couldn't make his words sink in.

"I suppose I cant leave him here…" Kakashi mumbled to himself after a long period of silent contemplating. He would have to take him home. He didn't know where Iruka lived, and he didn't plan on just dumping him off somewhere.

He pulled a few bills out of his wallet, throwing them on the table. He would make Iruka pay later, after all, it was supposed to be his treat. He slid out of his seat, then carefully lifted the unconscious chuunin off the table. He adjusted him quickly, cradling him in his arms, and then took off out the door.

Kakashi felt a little too out of it to try and use a transportation jutsu. He grimaced as he remembered the last time he had tried to use that jutsu after he drank. He ended up with severe burns on his, erm, backside, and bite marks all over his lower body. _Although, I must admit, it was pretty kinky of those women to let their dogs loose on me. I didn't know I would teleport into their bath house, while all their dogs were chained up outside, yearning for the thrill of the hunt._

He unconsciously rubbed his rear while readjusting the chuunin in his arms. Kakashi suddenly realized how light the bronze teacher was, despite being quite muscular (or so Kakashi guessed). He gazed down at the slumbering Iruka, and noticed how peaceful he looked. So calm, so out of it, with no worries about what had just ensued in the izakaya. It was cute really, the way Iruka seemed to nuzzle into Kakashi's flak jacket. The jounin hugged the teacher a little closer, enjoying the warmth that ran through his body when he did.

A drizzle of rain began to fall around them, and Kakashi sighed as the drizzle quickly turned into an outright downpour. Just his luck. His feet made squelching noises as he walked a little faster down the muddy street. The rain was cold, but it almost felt relaxing as it sprinkled onto his searing skin. After a few minutes of enjoying the shower's cooling effects, he realized that he had left Iruka completely exposed to the elements.

"Maa…" He groaned in frustration as Iruka became heavier and heavier in his arms, due to his clothes absorbing all the rain. Kakashi brushed a few water droplets off the chuunin's face, smiling slightly under his mask at how adorable he looked. Then, after tucking Iruka close, he put his head down and marched faster through the downpour. His apartment wasn't too much farther away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After setting down the soaking wet Iruka on his couch, Kakashi collapsed into one of his chairs. His living room was askew after his weak attempts to try and turn on the lights, crank up the heater, balance the unconscious man in his arms, and kick his lazy nin dog out of the way.

"Wow." Pakkun said with mock admiration. "It's the first date and you already brought him home unconscious. You must be really in to this one, eh?" The pug snorted at his own bad joke, rolling over on the floor by Kakashi's chair. The jounin feebly moaned a reply of some sorts, but Pakkun didn't catch it.

Kakashi was wiped out, and not in the mood to be harassed by his bitching nin ken. Carrying Iruka home in the midst of a storm took more out of him than he thought.

"Just shut up, dog." The jounin commanded, voice flat.

"Was your date that bad?" Pakkun questioned with genuine curiousity.

"Ne…He got drunk and passed out. And it wasn't a date!" Kakashi added defiantly. He sat up, vision swimming as the blood rushed to his head. He shivered slightly as his wet uniform clung to him like a second skin. He had to get out of these clothes. His eye wandered over to the unconscious Iruka on his couch, and he knew he should tend to him first.

"This will be interesting…" Kakashi mumbled to himself as he picked up the chuunin, trembling from his cold body, and carried him into his bedroom. He lay him down gently, then proceeded to turn up the heat in the room. He placed his hand on Iruka's forehead and shivered at the touch. The chuunin was freezing. He had to get him out of those soaking clothes and into something warm.

"Really, Kakashi? Your date didn't want to have sex with you, so you knock him out and bring him back here. And now you're stripping him and planning on ravaging his unconscious body. You've lost your touch." Pakkun mocked, waddling into the bedroom just as Kakashi sat Iruka up and started to peel away the sopping flak jacket.

"You make me sound so unromantic." The jounin retorted as he balanced Iruka with one hand, using the other to slowly lift up the soaking outer shirt. He inhaled sharply when he finally removed the top, allowing his eyes to scan over the chuunin's chiseled torso. His chest was as tan as his face, with toned muscle and a washboard stomach. "Damn." Was all Kakashi could say. He slowly trailed his hand down the warm skin of his abdominals. His eyes drank in every last inch of his muscular figure, his face turning slightly red with jealousy. He would have killed to have a body like that.

"You sure picked a nice one. Weird, he doesn't seem like your type though." Pakkun grumbled, crawling onto the bed and laying down next to his master.

Kakashi, who was still staring, mesmerized at Iruka's body, snapped his head up and turned to his dog.

"What do you mean, "not my type?"" He asked hotly, returning his attention to the half naked chuunin on his bed. He tried to keep his perverted mind at bay while slowly pulling down Iruka's pants. He tossed the wet article on a pile on the floor, which already had his shirt, flak jacket, and weapons pouches.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, eyes lighting up with amusement. Iruka wore boxers that were cerulean blue with little light blue dolphins all over them. _Kawaii! _The jounin cooed inwardly, unable to stop himself from staring like a little fan girl. _But I always thought of Iruka Sensei as more of a briefs kind of guy…_

"I just mean, this chuunin seems responsible, caring, prudent, sensitive, all the things you aren't." Pakkun observed harshly, licking a paw.

"Yea, which is exactly why he drank himself into a coma." Kakashi retorted. Before tonight, he would have agreed whole heartedly to what the nin dog was saying. But now, he wasn't so sure. Perhaps he had Iruka all wrong?

Pakkun only stuck out his tongue in reply, while Kakashi removed Iruka's hitai ate and threw it on the pile. He gently eased the hair tie out of the chuunin's ponytail, and used his fingers to tenderly comb through the hair. It fell down to Iruka's shoulders, and Kakashi noticed how much younger the chuunin looked. _And how much sexier!_ He inwardly added, but then berated himself for the thought. He still didn't know what was going on between them. But right now, he was too tired to think about it.

He slid Iruka under the sheets of his bed, then gently tucked him in. Before Kakashi could comprehend his actions, he bent down and kissed the chuunin's forehead.

"Great Kami, what am I doing?" He moaned to himself as he forced his feet to carry him away from the gorgeous, half naked, sleeping Iruka in his bed. He finally removed his flak jacket and weapons pouches, grabbed a pillow, and threw himself onto the couch. He mumbled a good night to Pakkun before closing his eyes, cursing himself for being delusional enough to think that maybe Iruka had meant to kiss him. His mind tortured him by replaying the bar kiss, over and over again, until Kakashi finally gave in to a very fitful sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iruka's dreams were unnaturally colorful and exuberant. He was rowing a small wooden boat in an endless sea of sake. The sky was flashing every color of the rainbow, which was reflected onto the sake sea. And no matter how much Iruka rowed, he never moved anywhere. The boat continued to stay stationary, even when Iruka began to pant and sweat from working so hard. Then, it got weirder.

After hours of fruitless rowing, Kakashi, of all people, rides up to him on a dolphin. He has a few chokos and proposes a drinking game, with the winner getting to ride the dolphin home. Iruka accepted and they dipped their cups into the sea. The game seemed to last for hours, until they each had one cup left. The final choko, winner take all. But instead of drinking his choko, Kakshi had leaned in real close and whispered something inaudible, then threw his cup aside. He pulled Iruka into what looked like a passionate kiss, his arms wrapping around the chuunin and pulling him close.

Weirdest of all, Iruka didn't protest. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it, and he replied with such fervor that he tipped the boat over. And with that, Iruka awoke in an unfamiliar room, in his boxers, in a cold sweat.

"My head..." He moaned, squinting his eyes and bringing up his hands to rub his forhead. Where was he? Why did his head hurt? And why was he almost naked?! "Izakaya. Old man. Sake." He continued, moaning out words that helped piece his memories together. He remembered meeting Kakashi outside the bar, after being felt up by the perverted drunk. He remembered sitting in a booth and drinking some sake…The rest was a blur.

Iruka got a sick feeling in his stomach as he tried to recall what had happened in the bar. There was sake, sake, and more sake. _Oh Kami! I hope I didn't do anything stupid..._ He silently prayed. And then he remembered where he was. Panic started to swell in his chest. What if Kakashi left him there, and that pervy old man came back and took him home?!?! But after a quick glance of the room by moonlight, Iruka knew this was not the case.

The book shelves were littered with _Icha Icha_ novels. He was in Hatake Kakashi's apartment, he just knew it. As to why he was wearing nothing but his dolphin boxers, he still had yet to figure out. His head swam with pain as he sat up and got out of bed. He barely took one step before he nearly collapsed.

"Kami, how much did I drink?" He questioned himself, almost too scared to want to know the answer. He staggered out of the room at an excruciatingly slow pace, grabbing on to anything and everything that could keep him steady. He finally reached the door, then pulled himself out into a living room.

His previous answer was justified when he saw Kakashi, sprawled out across his couch. Some unknown forced seemed to draw Iruka closer to the sleeping jounin, and he went and collapsed into a chair that faced towards the couch. His eyes, still adjusting to the lighting, took in Kakashi's sleeping form.

The moonlight shone through the window at the perfect angle, illuminating Kakashi's pale, visible skin. It shone like alabaster, and he looked so peaceful. Iruka watched as the jounin's chest rose and fell softly with his breathing. He had the strong urge to move a few strands of hair away from his forhead. Iruka, with trembling hands, gently smoothed Kakashi's wild silver hair away from his face. The hair was soft and silky, and the chuunin loved how it felt on his fingers.

He noticed the jounin was shivering slightly, but as to why, Iruka did not know. He grabbed the throw blanket off the back of his chair and draped it over Kakashi, covering him as best as he could. Iruka had to admit, the jounin looked quite handsome in this light. Actually, he looked handsome anyway, but now was different. Now, Iruka saw Kakashi looking relaxed and peaceful for the first time, ever.

His eyelids grew heavy, and he made himself comfy in the chair, resting his head on the arm. He was too tired to get back in the bed, and he like it out here better. Maybe it was because he had the perfect view of Kakashi sleeping?

As he closed his eyes, he was suddenly aware of his lack of clothing again. He realized, with a slight gasp, that Kakashi had probably been the one to strip him._ AHHH! He's seen my boxers no doubt. These were supposed to be a secret…_ He tried to be annoyed with the jounin, but instead, all he did was smile. He fell asleep, closed eyes still aimed at Kakashi, and wondered what the hell had happened last night at the bar.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Notes:** awww! adorable! i need time to refuel my imagination, so this might be it for a few days. please review! thanks for reading!


	5. A Compromising Position

**Warning:** this story contains the ever sexy Kakashi x Iruka. rated T for language, adult themes, asdf.

**Disclaimer:** if only i really did own Naruto...but i dont. so there.

**Notes:** this is also on the longer side, but not as long as the previous one. enjoy!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi struggled to keep his balance upon the small pole he was standing on. Normally, this would have been exceptionally simple for a ninja, especially for one of his stature, but under these circumstances, it was quite the opposite. He had to stay on the pole, or else he would most likely die. That, and if he fell off, he wouldn't win a kiss from the bronze Adonis on the beach.

"Oooooooh Kakashi!" Iruka called from the shore. He waved and swished around his grass skirt. With that, the jounin almost plunged head first off his pole and into the raging river below him. He sustained his balance at the last second, then turned to gaze at the sexy chuunin.

Iruka was completely exotic, wearing nothing but a grass skirt and speedo hidden underneath. He had tribal body paint streaking across his bronze, toned muscle, and his luscious hair was rippling down to his shoulders. Kakashi's mouth hurt from gaping so much at him. One _other_ thing hurt as well, but if the jounin couldn't stay focused, he wouldn't even get to use it.

"Don't fall, Kashi Kun!" Iruka smiled and waved and blew kisses as Kakashi flailed wildly again before catching his balance. He had already been standing there for two hours, and it was getting worse exponentially. It seemed as if his lust for the teacher grew every second he was forced to stay on that pole, but he would gladly wait an eternity if it meant he could ravage the teacher senseless. "Be careful, Kashi Kun!" And then, as fate would have it, Iruka's tribal bracelet flew off his wrist and landed behind him.

"Oops!" He exclaimed innocently, turning around and bending over to pick it up. Kakashi's eyes practically fell out of his head as he gazed upon the chuunin's speedo clad ass. His face lit up in the fiercest blush ever seen to man, and he was pretty sure he was drooling. Iruka turned around and gave a seductive smile, licking his lips while flashing a quick wink. And with that, Kakashi toppled helplessly of the pole and into the roiling surf below, the smallest traces of a nosebleed still visible.

The silver haired jounin awoke with a start, panting heavily. His heart was racing inside his chest, the blood pounding in his ears. His forehead was dowsed with a light sweat, and he felt unnaturally hot, especially for falling asleep in soaking wet clothes. His visible eye stared up at his white ceiling as his body started to awaken.

"Hmmm?" He mused, staring at the blanket draped across him. He distinctly remembered falling asleep with nothing but a pillow, so how did it get here? "Pakkun?" He whispered to himself, but instantly dismissed the idea. He could never imagine his bastard of a nin ken feeling compassionate enough to give him a blanket. That, and it would be physically impossible for a dog of his size. "Then who?"

He rolled over, about to slide off his couch, when he froze, inhaling sharply. The breath caught in his chest as he gazed at Iruka, who was sleeping only a few feet away, curled up half naked in his arm chair. He felt his cheeks heat up in a blush he knew no one could see. Why was _he_ out here? Kakashi remembered tucking the bronze chuunin into bed, kissing him good night, and then falling asleep almost instantly.

"Iruka…" He whispered, timidly reaching out a hand a brushing a few strands of hair out of his face, out of sheer impulse. The chuunin moaned something, a name maybe, and nuzzled his head a little closer to the arm chair. _He looks adorable…_Kakashi cooed inwardly. He couldn't deny his attraction to Iruka, not after that dream. And last night at the bar… That kiss had awakened something inside him, something he hadn't felt since… "Since Uchiha Obito." He mouthed the name carefully, trying to stop the flood of memories that threatened to overwhelm him.

He shook his head, clearing the painful recollections in his mind. He needed a cold shower, and some hot coffee. He needed time to think. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe his thoughts were still muddled by his troubled sleep and sake. Kakashi sighed, standing up from the couch and stretching. His clothes were still damp in some places, and they made him shiver slightly. Perhaps a warm shower would be better.

His eye wandered to the sleeping form of the bronze teacher. He smiled, taking in the blue, dolphin colored boxers. He would be sure to tease Iruka about them later. Kakashi sighed again, debating what to do. Should he wake the chuunin and tell him he was going to shower? He looked too peaceful to wake. But Kakashi didn't want any possibly awkward situations if Iruka did wake up when he was in the shower. _Although,_ Kakashi thought, unleashing his perverse side, _it would be an interesting little coincidence if he happened to walk in on me. The shower would turn steamy very quickly… _Images of him and Iruka, kissing passionately in the shower, with water droplets cascading down Iruka's muscular body, quickly engulfed his mind. Kakashi moaned lightly as his fantasy unwound, and he felt himself drool a little, the constant threat of a nosebleed hanging in the air.

"Umm, Iruka Sensei?" He whispered softly, not daring to get too close. Some ninja were famous for waking up fighting, and Kakashi didn't want to end up with any broken bones this early in the morning. He placed a hand on Iruka's warm, toned shoulder, shaking it lightly, and called his name again.

This time, the chuunin stirred, but his chocolate eyes remained closed. Kakashi tried again, whispering as loud as he would risk. Iruka's mouth twitched, and then his eyes fluttered open.

"Hrrm?" He answered, obviously sleepy and dazed. His lids closed again, but he seemed to be awake.

"Iruka Sensei, feel free to move around my house. I'll be in the shower." He put emphasis on his last word, hoping it would get through. Iruka nodded, mumbling something in reply. Kakashi sighed, standing up. He didn't feel like bothering him any more, the poor man needed to recover. The jounin picked up his blanket and lay it over the chuunin. "I'll explain everything later. Just sleep." He added, at which Iruka simply made another indistinguishable reply.

With a small smile, Kakashi gazed down at Iruka, who pulled the blanket closer. He wanted to kiss him again, to pull down his mask and graze his lips across his bronze forehead, but he didn't have the guts. No, not while Iruka was awake. Feeling almost defeated, Kakashi slowly shuffled into his bathroom, ready for the welcoming caress of the shower.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iruka moaned in his sleep, his body feeling hotter by the second. When had his dreams ever been this intense? Never before had he dreamed about making out with a fellow shinobi, dressed as cavemen, riding on flying dolphin in the sky. What's more, the shinobi in his dreams was Kakashi.

Iruka's eyes fluttered open for the ump teenth time, only slightly aware of his ragged breathing. He sighed, a heat wave overcoming his body, and he felt his head swim. He moaned again, this time in exhaustion instead of pleasure. What was going on here?

"Kakashi Sensei…" He groaned, looking over to the empty spot on the couch, then to the blanket draped across him. His neck made a cracking noise as he stretched it from side to side. Sleeping in the chair had been nice, but it had done a number on his back and neck. He raised his arms over his head and stretched, muscles rippling.

"Now, what had he told me?" He questioned, raking his brain for the answer. He vaguely remembered Kakashi waking him up what seemed like hours ago, (though unbeknownst to Iruka, it was only 20 minutes ago) telling him something about a shower. "Yea, a shower sounds nice. I could use one." He smiled to himself, getting out of the chair. He readjusted his dolphin boxers, chuckling weakly, and stretched some more.

He looked around, searching for any sight of the silver haired jounin, but found nothing. His head was still swimming, and details about last night at the bar were still blurry, but at least he could walk without leverage now. He staggered over to what he assumed was the bathroom door, then stopped, cocking his head to the side.

The door was closed. Was Kakashi in there? _I cant hear a shower going…_ He thought as he pressed his ear closer to the door. _Nope, nothing at all_. He wanted to be safe, just in case, so Iruka called out the jounin's name.

"Kakashi Sensei?" He asked, knocking on the door. There was no reply. He knocked again, but still heard nothing. "I suppose he went out." Iruka guessed, slightly miffed that Kakashi would just leave him here. He reached his hand for the door knob, ready for a cold shower.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Just as Iruka had been calling his name and rapping on the door, Kakashi had been cleaning out his ears. He hadn't heard a thing, and was completely unaware of the antsy chuunin outside his door. He still thought poor Iruka was asleep on his chair.

Kakashi, with a towel wrapped low on his hips, wrung the last drops of water out of his gravity defying silver hair. He adjusted his mask, smiled at his reflection, then turned and opened his door.

"GAAHHHH!" There was a loud SMACK as bare skin collided with bare skin. Kakashi couldn't stop himself from crashing head on into Iruka, his face still frozen in shock as he tumbled to the ground, landing on top of the equally stunned teacher.

The two shinobi lay, shirtless and sweaty, on the floor in stunned silence. Iruka was visibly aware that Kakashi was wearing only a towel, and that the jounin was practically on top of him, while he was only wearing his dolphin boxers, and that lit his face up in an intense blush.

His chocolate orbs managed to focus in on Kakashi's solitary eye. But instead of being in shock, as Iruka had suspected, his eye was filled with excitement. Iruka's breathing quickened as he forced himself to look away, unable to hold the penetrating gaze, but he had noticed a slight blush creeping over the jounin's mask. His eyes instead turned to what he could see of Kakashi's body.

Flawless. It was the only word Iruka could think of at the moment to describe such beauty. Kakashi had braced himself up on the floor, so he could look down at Iruka, and the chuunin noticed the rippling muscles in his arm. His body was so pale, especially when it was contrasted against his own bronze skin. The muscle on his chest was sculpted from years of training, but not as clearly defined as his own. He had to resist the urge to run a hand down the toned stomach.

Kakashi's eye widened when he noticed that Iruka was no longer looking at him, but at his body. The jounin in turn came to realize that Iruka was still in his boxers, and his cheeks heated up in a blush under his mask. So far, neither man had made the attempt to break free. Was it from shock? Or something else…

The jounin felt his erection growing, and he started to panic. He knew he couldn't help it, with this damn sexy chuunin pinned half naked underneath him. But he knew Iruka wouldn't be pleased to know that he thought that. Every fiber in his body screamed at him to stay, to gaze down into Iruka's deep brown eyes, to caress his hands over the chisled muscle, to graze his masked lips all across his revealed neck. But these thoughts only added to the swelling, and he all but flung himself off of the teacher, panting slightly, and sat back against his wall.

Iruka was shocked by Kakashi's sudden movements. His body was still on fire from all the places the jounin's body had touched his. _But why did Kakashi jump like that?_ Iruka wondered, sitting up fluidly and scooting over to sit against the back of the arm chair. _Was I too obvious, looking at him that way? Did I scare him?_ Pondering, Iruka's gaze locked with Kakashi's, and they both blushed instantly.

"G-Gomen, Kakashi Sensei." Iruka mumbled first, voice faltering. "I-That was-I shouldn't-And you-My fault-I…" His mind was unable to form coherent sentences as he followed a stray drop of water trickle it's way down Kakashi's pale, muscular chest, his cheeks heating up dangerously.

"No, Iruka Sensei, it was my fault." Kakashi replied, vaguely aware of the chuunin's eyes on him. "I…I hope you slept well." He added quickly, hoping to change the subject.

"Well, urm…" Iruka started, but clamped his mouth shut before he would let slip any details about his amorous adventures with Kakashi in Dream Land. "Yea, slept good." He managed to sputter before ripping his eyes away from the jounin.

_What's up with him?_ Kakashi wondered, noticing how antsy the chuunin seemed._ Maybe we should talk about last night…The kiss and all._ Filled with a strange sense of confidence, his heart beat faster as he prepared the words to roll off his tongue.

"Kakashi Sensei, would you mind explaining what happened last night? I don't remember a thing."

Iruka's words struck Kakashi like a flaming kunai. All his mustered self assurance flew out the window, and his mouth hung slightly agape under his mask. _ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!_ He screamed inwardly._ The first semi magical moment of my love life occurs since Obito, and you were too damn drunk to remember that you caused any of it!!! _The jounin had to seriously repress the urge to do a face-palm. _Damn Karma to the deepest pits of hell! This is what I get for disciplining children!_

Iruka watched with minor amusement as Kakashi seemed to be having some sort of inner battle. His face was just barely flushed when he had asked his question, he hated to admit to blacking out like that. The chuunin then made an oath to never drink sake again, or any alcohol for that matter.

"Maa…Iruka Sensei…" Kakashi finally mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "Last night…" He saw Iruka's eyes widen in anticipation and anxiety. What would he think if Kakashi told them they kissed? And that he liked it? The jounin's face lit with a small blush as he remembered how sweet Iruka had tasted.

"Don't worry, Iruka Sensei. You had 5 chokos of sake, and then you passed out." Kakashi lied smoothly, relaxing when he noticed the chuunin sigh in relief. "I took you back here, but it rained. That's why I, urm, changed you." The jounin instinctively looked across at Iruka's dolphin boxers as he said this, and felt his cheeks heat up when Iruka caught him glancing.

"Arigato, Kakashi Sensei. What a relief, I thought I had done something stupid for a sec."

The words stung Kakashi, despite them not being hurtful. Their kiss was stupid, he realized sadly. That's all it really was, a stupid, drunken kiss. He felt his shoulders sag, and he drooped his head.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I know it was supposed to be my treat, so I'll pay you back. I-I need to get going though." Iruka acknowledged, standing up and briskly walking into the bedroom to grab his clothes, stumbling along the way. Kakashi just sighed, sinking even lower against the wall. Maybe he should have just told the truth? His chance for confessing was slipping through his fingers, but he was too dazed to do anything but sigh .

Iruka returned within a few minutes, dressed in his shinobi outfit. He handed a few soggy bills to Kakashi, then thanked him again. He turned to leave, exclaiming that he was already late for some appointment or meeting, but stopped and looked back at the wilting jounin.

"I'm glad we went out last night, even though I don't remember much. It was nice to spend some time with the elusive Copy Nin. We'll have to do it again sometime, only without the presence of any alcohol." He flashed his famous glowing smile, and Kakashi could have sworn there was a little wink thrown in before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Notes:** not much action in this chapter, sorry! i had to try and fit all the awkward "morning after" stuff in just one chapter, because i have **big** ideas for the next one! MUAHAHAHA! i promise the next one will be better though. please review! i hope you liked it!


	6. Kakashi Gets Caught

**Warning:** this has super sexy Kakashi x Iruka in it. Rated T for language, adult themes, yar har har.

**Disclaimer:** no, i dont own Naruto...only in my dreams...

**Notes:** this one also turned out long. i have the feeling they will be about this length from now on. meh.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Konnichiwa, Hokage Sama." Iruka mumbled, trying to stand as straight as possible. He was completely depleted of energy, and he used what little he had left to try and not fall over. Who knew the transportation jutsu to his home, then here, would drain him so much? He barely concealed a yawn, and stiffened under the scrutinizing gaze of the Godaime.

Tsunade noted Iruka's glazed and red rimmed eyes, weary appearance, and languid posture. He practically screamed "HANGOVER!" and of course, Tsunade would know. She was surprised to find that her prudent chuunin, a teacher, a respectable authority figure, would show up to her meeting hung over. She would have to find whoever convinced, or forced, Iruka to drink and congratulate them. It was time he loosened up, downed a bottle or two.

"Hello, Iruka Sensei." She said, smiling. She too was feeling the after effects of a late night drink, but Shizune had been keeping a close eye on her lately. With the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Sunagakure rebuilding, and Sound Village threats, she had plenty to worry about.

"How are you feeling? You don't look well." She added lightly, a slightly mocking tone in her cool voice. She smirked as Iruka immediately went rigid, his bronze cheeks glowing with a faint blush.

"Forgive me, Tsunade Sama, but I am a bit, urm, under the weather." He replied, his voice threatening to crack near the end. He swallowed hard, blinking a few times. Tsuande smiled and stifled a snicker. Iruka was even more adorable drunk.

"I hope it will not prevent you from working today." She voiced coolly. Normally, she wouldn't send a sick, or hung over shinobi in Iruka's case, out on patrol. But times were tough, everyone had to make sacrafices.

"No, Tsunade Sama." He answered quickly, almost too quickly.

"Good. Since it's Saturday, you'd normally be in the missions office, but I have a little change of plans for today. Some ambassadors from Sunagakure will be arriving around noon, and I need you to meet them outside the city walls and escort them back. Their own body guards wont be accompanying them into Konhagakure." She informed him, calmly sorting through a stack of papers she had to initial. She couldn't hear Iruka's rough intake of breath. "It's of the utmost importance they arrive safely, Iruka Sensei. I would normally assign this to a jounin, but we are a little…short handed as of late."

Iruka gave an inward sigh. He hated patrol with a burning passion, but if it was, as the Godaime said, of the utmost importance, it was his duty to the village to perform. Tsunade seemed to sense his apprehension, because her expression softened slightly.

"Don't worry, Iruka Sensei. It should just be for today. You will relieve Izumo of his post at the front gates at 10:30. That gives you about fifteen minutes of leisure. Why not grab some…tea." She shuddered as she forced herself to say that last word. She hated tea, and its sobering ability, but she knew it would do wonders for Iruka. "Gah, I sound just like Shizune…" She mumbled, cursing her friend for rubbing off on her.

"Yes, thank you, Hokage Sama." Iruka replied, smiling and bowing before turning and walking out of the office. Tsunade had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing when he tripped and almost tumbled down the stairs. She heard him curse colorfully, then look back at her, his face as crimson as a tomato. He smiled apologetically, then hurried away, off in search of some tea. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"KAKASHI SENSEI!"

The shrill voice echoed throughout the Konoha streets, making people stop in place to turn to look for the origin. Kakashi's eyes widened in fear, and he put his head down and walked faster in a desperate attempt to flee.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!"

The cry sounded again, closer this time. Kakashi's heart was pounding as loud as his feet were against the dirt. He had to get away, had to get away! But he knew that _he_ was catching up. The chase was on!

"AAAAAAHAAAAA!" Suddenly, the voice was right behind him. Kakashi felt an arm, a particularly weak one, grab onto his shoulder and stop him in his tracks. _Shimatta!!!_ He inwardly cursed, knowing that he had to submit. There was no point in running now, not after he had been caught. With a sigh, he turned around and plastered a cheery smile on his face, visible eye crinkling.

"Yo, Ebisu Sensei." He said flatly, giving a little wave. Ebisu's face was red and contorted with anger. Kakashi knew he was in for it.

"YO?!?! That's all you can say?" Ebisu exclaimed, waving his arms around in the air. He huffed, sliding his sunglasses up his nose, then snarled feebly at Kakashi. Was he supposed to be intimidating? "I'm lucky I caught you! You've been avoiding me, Kakashi Sensei."

"Maa, you know me, I've just been busy lately." Kakashi replied smoothly, unfazed. He scratched the back of his head, eye lighting up in amusement as Ebisu shot him daggers.

"Did you enjoy my class, Kakashi Sensei?" Ebisu questioned, smirking as if he already knew the answer. The silver haired jounin's face fell, and he sighed. Ebisu seemed to be filled with glee at the man's defeat. "I'm guessing not. It's much tougher than you think." He added smugly.

"Well, I managed to get by, thanks to Iruka Sensei."

Ebisu instantly stiffened when he heard Iruka's name. Kakashi noticed a slight blush creep over his cheeks.

"Yes, Iruka Sensei is a very kind person. And a great teacher. And…" Ebisu trailed off as he cocked his head to the side, seemingly gazing off into nowhere.

Kakashi was struck by realization like a rock to his head. _Ebisu…Iruka…NO WAY!_ He smiled like the Chesire Cat under his mask, steely eye twinkling with mischief. He knew just how to toy with Ebisu now.

"Mmm, Iruka Sensei is also a great drinker. We went out last night, and he sure is a party animal." Kakashi purred slyly, letting his words sink in. Ebisu looked as if he had been punched in the gut.

"W-Wha-What now?" He asked, voice rich with disbelief.

"Oh yea, Iruka Sensei went real crazy. He took his shirt off and started dancing on the table. I tried to tell him to calm down, but he was just too much for me."

"His…shirt…off…" Ebisu was practically drooling over every detail. His face was now red enough to rival a tomato, and his mouth was agape.

"I finally had to wrestle him down. He didn't like that much, he's very free spirited you know."

Kakashi's own mind began to formulate a fantasy of its own, with him and Iruka struggling on the bar table, Iruka's muscular body colliding against his own, as their hot lips collide in a breath taking kiss…

After a few minutes, both men were on the verge of nosebleeds. Ebisu came to his senses first, shaking his head and clearing his mind of the perverted images. He noticed Kakashi's dreamy stare into La La Land, and quickly deducted something.

"Kakashi Sensei…you don't…you don't like Iruka Sensei, do you?" Ebisu asked, his voice carefully masked. He was slightly taken aback when the jounin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ebisu Sensei, I barely know Iruka. He was just buying me a drink." He lied smoothly, not faltering in the least. "But you, on the other hand…" Kakashi's voice trailed off at the end, and he winked with his steely eye. He was very good at changing the subject.

Ebisu nearly jumped out of his skin. His cheeks flushed and he started stuttering his words.

"I-I-I don't know w-what y-you're talking a-about." He muttered, wiping the gathering sweat off his brow. Kakashi didn't buy it, and he raised his eye brow in disbelief. Then, Ebisu broke down.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE KAKASHI, SENSEI! I SWEAR! DON'T TELL IRUKA SENSEI ANYTHING!!!" Ebisu pleaded, down on his knees, grabbing the front of Kakashi's shirt. The silver haired jounin staggered backwards in surprise, smirking under his mask.

"Actually, I was just on my way to meet Iruka Sensei." He teased, trying to wrestle himself free.

"NOOO! NO, DON'T SAY A WORD!" Ebisu begged. Kakashi sneered at the pitiful sight. He had reduced the special jounin, stern teacher of the elite, into a pathetic whiner, just by whispering some seductive words about Iruka.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Ebisu Sensei." He assured, pushing the mess of a shinobi away from him and turning to walk away. He wouldn't tell Iruka, but he might tell the rest of Konohagakure.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey, Iruka Sensei. You don't look too good." Izumo sneered, giving his friend a hearty whack on the back. Iruka just glared. He was tired of people asking why he looked like such a fright. He had to restrain himself from strangling Izumo, who continued to smirk knowingly at him. "Oi, did somebody try to get you to read _Icha Icha_ again? Is that why you're such a mess?" His friend joked again, making unpleasant sexual noises and doing some pelvic thrusts.

"Go suck a cactus." Iruka countered feebly, leaning back against the grandiose front gate, exhausted.

"Mmm, sounds kinky Ruka Kun, but painful. Why not something more conventional?" Izumo retorted, eyes twinkling with amusement as he watched Iruka's face go from pale to crimson at the sound of his nickname. "Oh, the little dolphin is angry…"

"Seriously, Izumo, stop it. Or else the entire village will see those pictures I took of you and Kotetsu and my birthday party." The chuunin threatened coolly, standing tall and looking Izumo right in the eye. He smirked when he saw Izumo's face go pale, his eyes alight with dread. "The ones where you were both drunk and thought it would be hilarious to dress in the Godaime's bras that you stole earlier, and then lick-"

"You wouldn't." He interrupted swiftly, trying to match the intensity of his friends glare.

"I would. You know I would." Iruka promised, his smirk turning into a full grin.

Izumo submitted to defeat, mumbling an apology before briefing Iruka on the patrol. He would have to stay there until evening, which made Iruka yawn, and he would have to assure the ambassadors arrived safely to the city.

"But don't worry, Kotetsu San and Raidou San are stationed above you." Izumo explained, pointing to the large towers on either side of the gate. Sure enough, the two shinobi peered over their perches to wave reassuringly to the anxious chuunin. "And I will be checking in on you periodically, upon special request of the Godaime."

"Thanks, Izumo San." Iruka replied wearily, already feeling his energy draining. He had a long time left to go, but it was his duty as a shinobi to perform for his village, and he would do it until every last ounce of chakra was drained from his body. "Which probably wouldn't take long…" He muttered, shaking his head as Izumo walked briskly back into the village, leaving him alone to guard the front gates.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was already an hour past noon, and the hot sun was bearing down on Iruka relentlessly. The ambassadors still hadn't arrived, much to the chagrin of all the shinobi. Nobody was too worried yet, the Sunagakure envoys had mentioned in a letter they might be late. But this was on the verge of being ridiculous.

"Kami, will they ever arrive?" Iruka moaned to himself in exasperation. He fanned himself with his hand, panting slightly. Nothing too out of the ordinary had happened yet, just a few traders and their wares coming in. Truth be told, the chuunin had been hoping for a little action, something to help keep him awake and on his toes.

With nothing else to occupy his thoughts, Iruka tried to recall more details about last night. His mind was a little clearer, thanks to the tea and hours of focusing chakra, but his thoughts were still muddled. The last thing he could remember was drinking a choko of sake, and ranting on about the drunk who molested him. Then, he started to wave his hands around, and Kakashi tried to restrain him, and then…Everything seemed fuzzy after that.

Iruka knew there was more than Kakashi had told him this morning. Something had happened last night that put the copy nin on edge. Something had happened to cause the chuunin to dream such crazy, sexual dreams. But, what?

And this morning, when he ran into Kakashi, why was he so confused. He had felt an attraction of some sort, like some part of him wanted to be closer to Kakashi. Iruka' cheeks glowed with a blush as he remembered gazing at Kakashi's pale, muscular torso. How he wanted to reach out and touch it! Oh, and all the places the jounin had touched him…They burned as if they were on fire!

Iruka swallowed hard as he felt the blood rush in his veins. Suddenly, he felt lighter than air, like he could fly with just one step. His heart beat faster inside his chest, and sweat began to glisten on his brow. All this, just from thinking about that perverted, lazy, uncaring bastard.

Iruka promised himself he would find out what really happened at the bar last night. He would take Kakashi out again and weed the answer from him. Yes, being open seemed like a futile attempt. This would require cunning, trickery, and maybe a carefully planned prank or two.

Just as Iruka began to daydream about his future endeavors with the illustrious Hatake Kakashi, Raidou shouted something to him.

"The ambassadors! They're less than a mile away now."

Iruka nodded, banishing his dreams until a later time. The group of travelers came into view a few minutes later. Despite the heat, the two diplomats were heavily cloaked, wearing long, tan robes that concealed their faces. They were guarded by seven, brutish looking sand shinobi, each bearing a significant tattoo across their bare torsos. He sensed unnaturally dark, strong chakra from the men, but didn't dare to question anything yet.

Iruka bowed in respect, and began to talk, but he was hushed by one of the loutish guards.

"We shall not accompany the ambassadors into the city." His voice was rough, deep, like sand paper. He nodded to the rest of the group, who grunted simultaneously in return. Iruka was scared out of his wits by the body guards, and did not argue.

As soon as the envoys were within a few yards of the village, all seven men disappeared in puffs of smoke, leaving the chuunin with the two enigmatic envoys. Izumo greeted them, taking the ambassadors and leading them into the city. Iruka, relieved to be free worrying about the diplomats, leaned back against the wall. He didn't know why, but he was exhausted now.

His eye lids were becoming increasingly heavy, and he closed the, just for second. His eyes snapped open when he felt his head drift down. _I can't fall asleep on patrol!_ He repeated to himself, over and over, but it only made him more drowsy. Finally, his body won out.

His eyes seemed to close of their own accord, his head dipping forward. He was asleep almost instantly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hmm, now where did Izumo say he was?" Kakashi asked himself, trying to remember what the chuunin had told him. Something about patrol, which probably meant Iruka was at the front gates. The jounin waltzed casually towards the city entrance, one hand in his pocket, the other holding open his _Icha Icha Violence._ Kakashi smirked under his mask as he read. _Oh Aiko, you bad girl!_ He thought, _Now Katsu will have to spank you for being so naughty._

He arrived at the gates faster than expected, pocketing his book after memorizing the page number he was on. He gave a little wave to Kotetsu and Raidou in the towers, then began patrolling for Iruka. He didn't have to search long to find the chuunin, leaning against the outer wall, sleeping.

"Great Kami…" He muttered, rubbing his temples while slowly and quietly approaching Iruka. He was going to wake him up, when he heard a very curious sound. It seemed like it was coming from Iruka too.

"…kashi…" The chuunin breathed in his sleep, almost inaudible. "Ka…kashi…"

Kakashi's face instantly turned bright pink. Iruka was whispering his name in his sleep. And then, a tiny moan escaped Iruka's lips, causing the jounin to shudder. He would give anything, ANYTHING, to know what was going through Iruka's head right now. Could he use his Sharingan? Would that be too invasive? The bronze chuunin moaned again, husky and low, causing Kakashi's heart to beat faster. How he wanted to kiss the teacher, to nibble his way up and down that delicious bronze skin, to run his hands all down his muscular figure. The jounin felt the lust in him begin to take over as Iruka moaned once more, almost inviting Kakashi in. But he knew he couldn't do anything, not here, not now.

"Maa…what a drag." He sighed, quoting Shikamaru word for word. He would have to wait until Iruka woke up, which probably wouldn't be too long. He pulled out his _Icha Icha Violence_ swiftly and began to read, glancing over at Iruka every once in a while, smiling under his mask.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Notes:** EBISU RETURNS! DUN DUN DUN! and kakashi has a rival now. i hope you guys liked this chapter, i tried not to make everyone too OOC but i'm sure they turned out that way. also, those mysterious body guards and ambassadors will be revealed later! anyway, thanks reading! another chapter will be on the way soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. The Jounin In Leather Pants

**Warning:** this has some sexy Kakashi x Iruka in it. dont like, dont read. Rated T for language, some sexual themes (no lemon!)

**Disclaimer:** if only i did own Naruto...oh, the things i would do...*drools*

**Notes:** ummm yea. this picks up right after the last chap. also, this chapter was a little late. my goal is to update at least once a week, and this one was pushing it. ENJOY!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iruka was starting to panic. He was laying, spread eagle on a cold, metal examination table, with arms and legs strapped down. He couldn't move, couldn't make hand signs, couldn't escape. A single light shone overhead, illuminating a small radius around him. It was very eerie.

Iruka struggled and struggled, trying to break free from his bindings, but it was all in vain. His heart beat faster as he heard footsteps approach him. Turning his head to the side, he tried to make out the shadowy figure coming towards him.

"Ka…KAKASHI?!?!" He cried, eyes wide in disbelief. There was the silver haired jounin, standing beside him, wearing nothing but black leather pants and suspenders, along with his customary mask. His pale, muscular torso gleamed in the harsh light of the lamp. Iruka's breath caught in his chest. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON HERE?!

"You've been a bad boy, little dolphin." Kakashi smirked, a devilish gleam in his visible eye. His words sent a chill down Iruka's spine. "You need some…discipline." The chuunin could have sworn he heard a whip crack in the distance, and he gulped. _Shimatta, shimatta, shimatta…_ He cursed inwardly as the jounin pulled a kunai out of thin air. With the speed Sharingan Kakashi was known for, he slashed the kunai across Iruka's chest, the blade only a blur of silver. "And you know how good I am at discipline."

Iruka gasped as he felt cold air rush to greet his bronze chest. His shirt had been ripped to shreds in the blink of an eye, but not a single scratch was left on him. His breathing quickened, as did his heart beat, as the jounin climbed on to the table and straddled him.

"G-Get off m-me!" Iruka stammered feebly. He could tell by the look in Kakashi's visible eye that there was no escape now. He was the man's prey. He tried to wriggle and writhe and push Kakashi off, but that only seemed to increase the lustful glint in the jounin's steely orb. The leather pants were smooth against his bare skin, making it tingle.

"Now, now. Don't fret, my little dolphin." Kakashi whispered seductively, hot breath right in Iruka's ear. This caused the chuunin to gasp, which made Kakashi smirk. "Rules are rules, and rules are meant to be obeyed. Wouldn't you agree, Sensei?" He breathed, nibbling the chuunin's ear.

Iruka couldn't help but moan slightly, even though he was biting his lip until it bled. This only fueled Kakashi's libido, and he smiled broadly under his mask as he sat up and pushed aside the tattered remains of Iruka's shirt. His hands were soft, and they floated gently across the teacher's toned upper body, making him erupt in goose bumps. He had never been touched so tenderly before. Then Kakashi leaned down and began kissing his way up Iruka's stomach.

Iruka's skin erupted with heat where ever the masked lips touched. He wanted to squirm and wriggle, to arch his back and bring the lips closer, but the small remains of his sanity prevented him from doing so. He had to stop this! He had to resist! THIS WAS SO WRONG!

Iruka opened his mouth to protest, but moaned lightly instead as Kakashi's lips glided across his pectorals and up to his exposed neck. Unconsciously, he tilted his head back, allowing the jounin further access to the sensitive flesh. Kakashi began sucking on a patch of his skin, right by his collar bone, his hands exploring the rest of the restrained teacher's body. Iruka moaned in pleasure again, lost in the ecstasy Kakashi was brining him.

"Ka…Kakashi…"He breathed out, low and husky. He felt the jounin's hands find his pant waist band, which seemed to magically loosen all the way down his legs. His cheeks burned crimson when he saw Kakashi smirk at his blue dolphin boxers.

The jounin stared into Iruka's chocolate eyes, conveying all the emotions held within his single, visible eye. Lust, desire, hunger, excitement…But there was something else, something softer that Iruka couldn't identity. He stared back dumbly as Kakashi's hands tugged gently at his waist band. He moaned, arching his back as the jounin returned to kissing and sucking the sensitive skin of his neck.

Kakashi ghosted his masked lips up the teacher's bronze jaw line, hovering millimeters from his soft lips. Iruka leaned his head forward, bringing their mouths together, lust controlling his actions…

Iruka's eyes fluttered open, the bright light of day forcing him to squint. His neck was killing him, his body was on fire, and he was drooling. What a dream… He looked up, sighing as his neck made a cracking noise.

"K-K-KA-KAKASHI SENSEI!" The chuunin cried, jumping slightly, his face turning crimson. Kakashi stood in front of him, nose buried in that disgusting orange book of his. Iruka's heart felt like it was beating so fast it would explode. His body went rigid, and he stared at his feet. He could almost feel the jounin's gaze on him, even though the porn obstructed his view.

"Konnichiwa, Iruka Sensei." Kakashi answered calmly from behind the shield of his book. His voice was flat, uninterested, bored, but he was really concealing one of the biggest smiles that had ever crossed his face. The way Iruka had moaned his name in his sleep was more than enough to get his blood pumping.

"W-What are you doing here?" Iruka stammered, mustering more confidence. Had he been talking out loud? Did Kakashi hear him? The idea made his body shiver with embarrassment, and he reluctantly moved his gaze from his feet to the orange book cover. His dream sounded like something right out of _Icha Icha_, not that the chuunin had ever read the garbage. He only knew from what Naruto had told him before he left, based on all the "research" the Pervy Sage had done.

"Oh, I just thought I would check up on Raidou and Kotetsu." Kakashi replied smoothly. _Play it cool! Play it cool! He doesn't know I was here!_ He panicked inwardly. _Iruka would go ballistic if he knew that I was standing there the whole time…_ "What a funny little coincidence though, meeting you here, asleep on the job." He added plainly.

Iruka sighed, quietly, with relief. There was no way Kakashi knew what was going on in his mind while he slept. But it was still embarrassing to be caught asleep when he was supposed to be guarding the village, especially by the silver haired jounin.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi Sensei." Iruka apologized, standing straight.

"No worries, nothing happened, Kotetsu and Raidou were still looking out." Kakashi reassured him, not moving the book that hid his face. His tone surprised the chuunin. Iruka had expected to be reprimanded at the very least. These were dangerous times, and it was unacceptable for him to slack off on duty. "This will just be our little secret." The jounin added playfully, smiling under his mask.

Iruka's heart beat faster as he heard those last words. There was something in the way Kakashi said them that made his cheeks heat up. He twiddled his thumbs in discomfiture.

"Arigato, Kakashi Sensei, but I have acted poorly." The bronze chuunin finally addressed after a long, awkward silence. His chocolate eyes were still staring at the orange book cover when Kakashi finally put it down.

"Iruka Sensei, you shouldn't be on patrol if you aren't feeling well." The jounin informed him matter-of-factly. Iruka's ears went red with humiliation, but he continued to stare into Kakashi's visible eye. He still hadn't forgotten about last night. Something in his mind was nagging him, and he felt as if the jounin had not told him everything yet. It was time to put his plan into action! He would figure out what happened one way or another.

"Actually, I'm feeling much better now." He replied lightly. "Kakashi Sensei, I'd like to make up for last night. How about I treat you to some Ichiraku ramen?"

Kakashi was caught completely off guard by the offer. He slid his porn into his vest, then put his hands in his pockets, slouching.

"Maa…I don't know. I was supposed to meet up with Asuma and Kuernai later…" He pondered aloud. "But I usually feel like a third wheel, what with those two gazing all goo goo eyed at each other all the time." He gave an exaggerated sigh, and pretended to contemplate some more. Of course, his answer was yes! But he didn't want to look too eager.

"Come on, I still feel bad about it. Let me make it up to you." Iruka coaxed, his voice low and husky. It gave Kakashi chills, and he could only nod dumbly as he felt his senses disappear. The way Iruka could control him with little more than a few innocent sentences was almost pathetic. No, it was pathetic.

"Great. I'll meet you at Ichirakus at the end of my shift, around six." Iruka explained, hiding the triumphant notes in his voice. He smiled impishly when Kakashi only looked at him, still dazed. His plan was set in motion. He waved good bye to the jounin, who pulled out his book and walked back into the village, almost running into the wall of a house. "Eh, he's out of it for some reason." He observed as Kakashi almost tripped over his own feet.

Iruka chuckled, returning to his position at the gate. He just needed to wait, and once his shift was over, he would run off and buy what he needed for later. He smiled mischievously, going over the plan once more in his head, banishing all thoughts about his sexy fantasy with the leather clad jounin. Kakashi would sing like a canary.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Thanks for staying late." Kotetsu told him, smiling. The sun had disappeared behind the craggy mountains of the fire country, and the sky was just turning purplish pink. Iruka stretched his arms over his head, nodding.

"No problem. That farmer sure was a feisty one, you needed all the help you could get." The chuunin replied, laughing.

"Well, it would have been easier if he hadn't set his chickens on us. Those things were demons." Kotetsu added wryly, rubbing his arm, which was covered in scratches and punctures. "They sure did peck hard. Its like they bite."

"Ha!" Iruka shouted in mock laughter. "At least you didn't actually get bitten! That farmer had a strong jaw…" He complained, unconsciously massaging the vibrant teeth marks on his fore arm. Both men laughed as they walked back into the village, the street lamps just starting to light.

"I need to go pick up a few things. I'll see you tomorrow in the mission's office." Iruka called, waving over his shoulder as he took off down a narrow street. That little unpleasant incident had eaten a lot of his time, it was almost 6:30 now. Hopefully, Kakashi would be late as usual. "And I pray the store is still open." He whispered to himself, dodging the crowds of people that were making their way home.

After a few close encounters with bustling civilians, he sighed with relief as he stood in front of a lit store window. He probably only had minutes to spare before the place closed. Nodding his head in reassurance, he pushed open the door and plowed inside.

Instantly, his nose was greeted by the warm, familiar scent of lavender. Rows upon rows of jarred herbs and plants lined the walls of the shop. There was a huge, wooden counter at the very back, and behind it, stood an ancient old man with a braided white beard that fell to his knees. Quickly, Iruka strode to the counter, smiling.

"Hello, Hisao San." Iruka greeted, bowing. The old man returned the bow, his beard touching the floor.

"Hello Iruka. It's been a while, eh?" He asked, placing some jars on a shelf behind him.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, but I don't have much time for small talk." Iruka replied softly.

"Oh yes, that's right. You got a hot date tonight." Hisao answered, smiling. Iruka just sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Its not a date, you old gossip hound." The chuunin informed. "Anyway, do you have these in stock?" He asked, pulling out a slip of paper with scribbled names of herbs on it. He lay it on the counter and slid it across.

"Ahh." Hisao sounded, eyes lighting up as he read the list. "Up to no good I see. You're in luck, I just happen to have both of them in." The old man said, disappearing under the counter. Iruka heard the man rummage through a collection of jars and vials before finally popping up. "Alright, here you are."

The old man dropped two, small glass jars into Iruka's outstretched hand. He went to grab his wallet, but heard a protesting noise from behind the counter.

"Don't bother, those are on me. What are you up to anyway?" Hisao questioned, staring intently at the jars. Iruka smiled innocently.

"Nothing, nothing." He sang back.

"Those are some pretty powerful substances you requested there. The least you can do is let me in on whatever it is you're planning. You look awfully suspicisous." The old man accused.

"It's for a friend." He replied, grinning.

"I hope you know what you're doing. An overdose on that-" Hisao pointed to a jar, "will drive a man crazy with-"

"I know what I'm doing, Hisao San. That's also why I got the antidote." Iruka interrupted. He really needed to get going now, no more time for chit chat. He had spent enough time pulling pranks to understand how to use these kinds of things. He didn't need to hear it again from his senile, old friend. Normally, he still wouldn't have been this careless, but he was running our of time.

"Fine, don't listen to me." The old man pouted, waving Iruka out the door with a small smile. "Good luck with your date then!"

"It's not a date!" He cried, clutching the jars tight in his hand before waving good bye to his friend. He moved briskly out of the shop, looking down at the two glass jars. One held light, sparkly purple powder, while the other was plain gray. He smiled, gently dropping the jars into his pocket while he sped down the street. He didn't seem to notice the man standing directly in front of him until it was too late.

Iruka crashed into the man, almost knocking them both over, but regained his balance at the last second. He looked up to apologize for his stupidity, but stopped.

"Ebisu Sensei?" He asked, curious. The Elite jounin pushed the glasses back up his nose, smiling meekly. Iruka couldn't see due to the faint lighting in the street, but Ebisu was blushing like a tomato.

"Gomen, Ebisu Sensei. I wasn't paying attention." Iruka apologized, staring at his friend with inquisitive chocolate eyes. The jounin hadn't said anything yet, and was still stiff looking. _Awkward…_ He sighed inwardly.

"Um, no, I'm sorry, Iruka Sensei." Ebisu finally mumbled, smiling wider. _YES!_ He cheered mentally. _I found him! I knew all those hours I spent sta- I mean, observing him, would pay off. He even touched me!_ And the jounin had to bite his tongue to stop from giving a girlish squeal.

"I'm glad to see you've recovered from your, erm, accident." The bronze chuunin observed. Ebisu's smile became almost too wide to fit on his face.

"Well, no amount of bodily injury can keep me away from y-" Ebisu started, but then coughed nervously. "I mean, my class. Nothing can stop me from the joys of teaching." _HE CARES!_ His mind cried blissfully. _HE CARES ABOUT ME! Now is the time to act!_ He was so deep in thought, that he hadn't noticed he had dropped his gaze and was staring at Iruka's crotch.

"I, erm, need to get going. I'll see you Monday, Ebisu Sensei." Iruka told him, desperate to get going. The awkward silence was over bearing, and the way Ebisu seemed to stare at him gave him the creeps. He turned to walk away, relieved.

"WAIT! I, uh, I mean, wait." Ebisu cried, reaching out and grabbing the chuunin by the shoulder, spinning him around. Ebisu cleared his throat, embarrassed at having been so forward, but he could not let this perfect chance slip away! "Are you busy tonight?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Yes." Iruka answered without hesitation. He didn't notice the way Ebisu's face fell. "I'm actually on my way to meet Kakashi Sensei right now." He added, gently prying the jounin's hand off his shoulder, but the man would not relinquish his grip.

"Kakashi…Sensei…" Ebisu muttered, anger clipping at every syllable. He wasn't even aware that Iruka was doing everything but sawing his own arm off to try and get away. _That bastard! He said he didn't like Iruka that way…I AM GOING TO GIVE HIM A VERY STERN LECTURE! _He raged inwardly.

"Yes, I'm off to find him right now. I'm already late, so I gotta go. Now." Iruka informed him briskly.

"Kakashi…Sensei…" The Elite jounin cursed again. He had unknowingly removed his hand from Iruka in order to make a fist. The chuunin took this opportunity to escape, shouting a hurried "Sayonara" as he sprinted away.

"That was weird." Iruka panted as he wove in and out of people. Ichiraku Ramen Bar wasn't that far away now. The chuunin smiled devilishly, fingering the jars. The truth would finally be revealed!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Notes: **i wasnt feeling this chapter too much, but i hope you enjoyed it! dont worry, if you are confused at all, everything will be revealed next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! thanks for reading!


	8. The Ramen Ecstasy

**Warning:** this has very sexy Kakashi x Iruka in it. dont like, dont read. rated T for language, sexual themes, a very retarded Ebisu.

**Disclaimer:** i dont own Naruto, thanks for reminding me.

**Notes:** i really liked this chapter! it starts right after the last one. enjoy!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi sighed, drumming his fingers against the counter. He was normally the late one, not Iruka. It was already seven, he had been waiting there an hour. Had Iruka stood him up? Kakashi immediately dismissed the idea. Things had probably just come up, that was all. But no matter how many times the jounin reassured himself, he couldn't quell the nervous feelings growing in his stomach.

"Are you ready to order yet?" The man behind the counter asked, exasperated.

"No." Kakashi replied flatly.

"You know, this is a no loitering area." The chef growled. Kakashi just sighed again, looking over his shoulder for any sign of his date. He chuckled at the thought, _his_ date. He pulled out his _Icha Icha Violence_ and started to read, ignoring the protesting look he earned for doing so. He would wait all night for Iruka if he had to.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sorry I'm late, Kakashi Sensei." Iruka apologized, taking a seat on the bar stool on Kakashi's right. He was an hour and a half late actually, and he felt really bad for making the man wait for him. Running into Ebisu, and then running away from Ebisu, had taken a lot more time than he thought.

"Maa, don't worry. I get lost along the path of life too." Kakashi replied coolly, not taking his eye away from his book. He was slightly irritated for having to wait for so long, but he was sure Iruka had a good excuse.

Iruka was slightly taken aback by the abrupt tone he received. Maybe he had pushed his luck? He reached out and placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. He felt the jounin shift under his touch, and he raised his face from the porno trash to look at Iruka.

"I guess I finally know how my students felt." Kakashi joked, gazing into Iruka's eyes. The chuunin felt his heart skip a beat, and he was suddenly filled with shame. He shouldn't have made him hang around for so long. But it struck him that Kakashi _did_ wait an hour and a half for him. If it was the other way around, Iruka probably would have left long ago.

"Lets order, yea? You're probably starving." Iruka smiled, flagging down the chef just as his own stomach gave a beastly growl. He realized that he hadn't eaten anything since this morning before his shift, and the hungry rumbling in his tummy grew. They each ordered a bowl of miso and pork ramen, delivered by Ayame.

"Hi, Kakashi Sensei!" She chirped, eyes dancing with hearts as she gazed at the jounin. She was one of the few that had ever seen the man without his mask, and it had caused her to begin an infatuation with him. She didn't even look twice at Iruka. Instead, she blew a kiss at Kakashi and pointed out that his ramen was "made by her with love."

Kakashi merely sighed, ignoring the ditsy girl. Iruka felt his cheeks flush every time Ayame stared too long at the jounin. They hadn't even started eating yet, and she was already cooing over his gorgeous face. This made Iruka wonder just how Kakashi looked under that mask. He felt a blush creep over his cheeks as his stomach churned with jealousy, and hunger, that Ayame had seen his actual face.

The steam rose from their bowls, too hot to eat yet. It would need some time to cool down. Iruka patted the pocket holding the two jars. He needed to get the powder into Kakashi's ramen, before he started to eat it.

He rolled the purple powder jar in his hands. This stuff would get Kakashi so loopy, he could make out with the chickens that pecked him senseless earlier, and not remember it five minutes later. It also multiplied the effects of any drugs it was added to, so if you mixed this powder into a cup of coffee, the drinker would be off the walls with energy. The gray powder was the antidote, and it neutralized the effects of any drug, so if you mixed it back into a cup of coffee, it would do absolutely nothing for you.

These drugs were illegal in other countries, and they were heavily monitored substances within the Fire Country. He was lucky Hisao San had them when he did. Nothing else would work as perfect as these would! Smirking, Iruka quickly came up with a diversion.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Iruka alerted, nudging the ninja with his elbow and pointing to a billboard behind them. "They're making another _Icha Icha_ movie!"

"WHERE?" Kakashi's head snapped around so fast, Iruka was surprised the man didn't have whiplash. In one swift motion, he scooped the purple jar out of his pocket, uncorked it, and poured a good half of the bottle into the soup. It dissolved instantly, leaving no remnants. It could not be smelled, tasted, and was virtually untraceable.

Kakashi was mumbling the words on the billboard to himself, eye alight with excitement. The movie would be starring his favorite actress, Yukie Fujikaze, who performed in the _Icha Icha Paradise_ movie. His eye scanned over and stopped at a very revealing picture of the large busted actress being chased by a sex hungry man. The jounin almost squealed in anticipation.

Iruka was about to cork the jar, when he noticed Kakashi had ordered two chokos of sake along with their ramen. Deciding that it couldn't hurt, Iruka emptied the rest of the bottle into the choko of sake. Thinking quickly, he threw the empty jar in his pocket and grabbed the antidote, which he poured into his own choko. There was no way he was drinking any alcohol tonight! Or ever again, for that matter.

Satisfied, Kakashi turned back to the bar, smiling like a school girl, just as Iruka dropped the jar into a pocket on the inside of his flak jacket. The steam had stopped rising from their ramen, and it looked extremely delicious. The pair of men separated their chop sticks and prepared to dig in, Iruka grinning wickedly as Kakashi lifted a bundle of noodles up towards his mouth…

"Iruka Sensei! What a coincidence, meeting you here."

The two ninja stopped dead in their motions, Kakashi dropping his chopsticks back into his bowl, and he spun on his bar stool simultaneously with Iruka to face the speaker.

"Konbanwa, Ebisu Sensei." Iruka strained through gritted teeth. The man was like a boomerang, he kept coming back, not matter how far away you threw him. He cursed himself for letting slip the details of his evening, and he forced a smile on to his face as Ebisu pushed his unnecessary sun glasses up his nose.

"Yo." Was all Kakashi said. He turned back to his food, uninterested for the moment. He knew this was a perfectly good opportunity to screw with the Elite jounin, but he restrained himself from doing so in front of Iruka. Instead, he focused his attention on his bowl of ramen. His had slightly less than Iruka's, and Kakashi frowned at the realization. He wasn't that hungry, but all the growling noises from Iruka's stomach told him that his friend was.

Feeling generous, Kakashi slid his bowl over in front of Iruka, who was still wearing a pained smile as Ebisu conversed with him, and grabbed the chuunin's bowl for himself. He also switched the sake around, since his choko was also less full, and he suspected Iruka wouldn't be into drinking too much this evening. _Probably not after last night…_ Kakashi reminisced, becoming lost in the remembrance of their smoldering, drunk kiss. His lips tingled slightly at the thought.

"And so the duck said to the Kazekage-" Ebisu continued with the worst joke Iruka had ever had the misfortune of hearing. It was taking all his ninja skill just to keep a neutral face. Iruka would occasionally steal glances at Kakashi to see if he was at all fazed by the sudden, quite _un_ coincidental appearance of the teacher. Instead, the jounin seemed to be inhaling his miso and pork ramen. Before Iruka could even blink, the bowl was empty, and Kakashi sighed with contentment.

_He didn't even take off his mask! How is that possible?!_ Iruka wondered, cocking his head to the side in befuddlement. The drugs shouldn't take long to get him now! Iruka turned back to the rambling Ebisu, only to find his face hardened with jealousy.

"Gomen, Ebisu Sensei, but Kakashi San and I were in the middle of something." Iruka explained, gesturing to his full bowl of ramen. Kakashi's and Ebisu's eyes widened at the change in honorifics Iruka had used. Kakashi smiled while Ebisu pouted. The Elite jounin's gaze wandered over to the Copy Nin, sizing him up.

"Konbanwa, Kakashi Sensei." Ebisu greeted through gnashing teeth, eyes narrowing dangerously under his glasses. "I didn't see you there."

"Maa, hello Ebisu Sensei. How are you feeling?" Kakashi drawled, spinning on his bar stool to face the man.

"Fine, thanks. My recovery has been speedy, but all that medicine has made me hungry. I was hoping to grab a tasty little treat." Ebisu replied lightly, looking at Iruka as he said the last part of his sentence. Iruka shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, and spun around to face his bowl of ramen. He was ravenous! He grabbed his chop sticks and pinched a glob of noodles between them. He took in the salty aroma of the broth before shoveling the noodles greedily into his mouth.

Ebisu invited himself to sit on the other side of Iruka and ordered a bowl of ramen. Ayame was still gazing, head propped on her hands, at the handsome silver haired jounin. Iruka, mesmerized by his first bite, savored the taste. If somebody could eat happiness, and it tasted like miso and pork ramen, this was how it was. It was pure ecstasy!

The noodles were soft and tender, soaked in the stimulating broth that made his taste buds dance. His head felt light when he finally swallowed. It was by far the BEST ramen he had ever eaten in his entire life. EVER. They were so addicting...

He forgot all about the obsessive, stalker jounin on his right, and about the sexy, silver haired jounin on his left. He forgot he was eating at a ramen bar, or that he had drugged Kakashi's food, or that his name was Iruka Umino and he wore dolphin boxers. All there was, was this ramen and him. That's all he needed. He felt new energy, like fire, coursing through his veins with every voracious bite. He just couldn't get enough!

Kakashi watched with interest as Iruka shoveled bite after bite of ramen into his mouth like a mad man. He had heard rumors the chuunin had an apetite, but nothing like this. His stomach hurt just watching the man. It was like he was possessed. Smiling warily, he grasped his choko and took a quick sip. He sighed when there was no jolt from the sake. It was almost as flat and boring as others considered him to be.

Ebisu stared in awe as Iruka greedily lapped up every last drop of broth out of his bowl, licking it completely clean. The chuunin was panting hard, like he had just run a marathon, which surprised Ebisu. _He sure takes eating seriously. I'll have to write that in my "Iruka Factbook"…_ He thought as he noticed Iruka's flushed face and wild eyes.

"That was delicious! I feel great, I feel peppy, I feel like I could fly to the mooooon!" Iruka exclaimed boisterously, flailing his arms around and smacking Ebisu in the back of the head. Instead of apologizing when Ebisu made a surprised noise, Iruka buzzed his lips together to make sounds like a speeding race car. "VROOOOM VROOOOM!" Iruka shouted, pretending to hold a steering wheel and drive in a very out of control fashion.

Kakashi sat in stunned silence. One minute, the prudent chuunin was apologizing for being so late to dinner, and the next he is acting like a young Naruto on a sugar high. Was this some sort of crazy hang over thing?

"Oooo, the colors!" Iruka exclaimed in awe, pointing to random objects inside the ramen bar. His vision was swimming like he was looking inside a kaleidoscope. He quickly became dizzy, but that was probably because he was spinning around in continuous circles on his bar stool.

Ayame and the chef gave Kakashi a skeptical look. They didn't seem to know what the hell was going on either. Kakashi sighed, gaze turning from them, to the ludicrous Iruka, to a very confused Ebisu. He definitely preferred the drunk Iruka better. His unruly antics were starting to attract unwanted attention from civilians.

"OH KAMI, I'm thirsty!" Iruke complained, grabbing his choko and downing the whole thing. Then, he froze. Kakashi saw the teacher's pupil's dilate, and then his body started to shake slightly. His eyes grew redder and wider, and the shaking became all out trembles. And then, all hell seemed to break loose within the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"OH WOW KAKASHI KUN, THAT WAS DEEEEEELICIOUS!" Iruka shouted, trying to stand up on his bar stool and wave the choko around in the air. Kakashi was starting to panic now. This parade of idiocy was not from his hang over. Something had gotten in his veins to make him this way, something that was messing with his mind. Had Ayame drugged his friend's ramen? He wouldn't put it past that obsessed stalker to try and take out the enemy. But with a start, Kakashi realized that it had originally been _his_ ramen. Somebody had been trying to drug him, but their plan had backfired miserably.

"Great Kami, what's going on?!?!" Ebisu begged, his usual calm and reserved persona vanished. The Elite jounin had taken shelter under the bar, cowering for all his worth. Iruka was standing victoriously on a very tipsy bar stool which threatened to tumble at any moment, smiling like an idiot and brandishing his choko like a trophy.

"LOOK AT MEEE! I'M KING!!" Iruka hollered, pointing to himself. The fire in his veins burned hotter than ever, and his vision was changing to all colors of the rainbow. Suddenly, the bar stool gave way, and Iruka came crashing down into a shocked Kakashi's lap.

"Umph. Thanks Mr. Sexy Ninja, you saved me!" Iruka proclaimed, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck, smiling dumbly. Kakashi was too shocked to comprehend anything that was going on. His head was swimming with so many thoughts: _What's gotten in to him? Why is he acting this way? He looks almost adorable with that glossy look in his eye. He's sitting in my lap. Oh, I really want to kiss him…_ But instead of kissing the crazed chuunin, Kakashi forced himself to stare him in the wild, chocolate eyes.

"Iruka Sensei, you need to calm down." Kakashi ordered him sternly, but his face gave way to an intense blush when Iruka started sticking out his tongue and making faces. _Kami, it's like talking to a five year old!_ He cursed inwardly as Iruka burst into a fit of giggles.

"You look sooooo sexy when you're serious." Iruka slurred, grinning widely and gently tapping Kakashi's masked nose with a finger. The silver haired jounin's blush instantly deepened a shade. Ebisu was glaring daggers at the pair of men from his hiding spot, and was avidly searching around for some kind of projectile to launch at the back of his enemy's head.

Iruka was so overcome with lust that he couldn't think straight anymore. His body craved Kakashi like Naruto craved ramen. The only thing he was sure of, was that he had to have the silver haired jounin, had to have him right now.

"You're my hero, so I need to kiss you." Iruka breathed heavily, his voice dripping with seduction that sent shivers all the way up Kakashi's spine. Iruka leaned close, intertwining his hands with the jounin's silky, silver tresses. Kakashi's breathing was ragged now, and his heart beat so fast he thought it would burst from his chest. Still paralyzed with fear and confusion, he could do nothing but stare into the sultry brown orbs of the man in his lap.

The trance was broken when Kakashi let out a sudden gasp. Iruka ground his hips against the jounin's, pressing his bulging erection flush against the older man. From the corner of his eye, Kakashi saw Ayame stuffing napkins up her nose to hinder the torrent of blood dripping from it.

"I want you, Mr. Sexy Ninja." Iruka moaned into the jounin's ear, nibbling on the outer lobe while his puffs of hot breath attacked the sensitive skin of Kakashi's neck. The bronze chuunin dropped gentle kisses all down Kakashi's masked jaw line, stopping to hover above his covered lips. Iruka smiled devilishly, locking eyes with the older man. Kakashi could have swore his heart skipped several beats. The skin where Iruka had kissed, though covered, burned like fire. The jounin had lost all his will power and was at the complete mercy of the Adonis in his lap.

Without further hesitation, Iruka leaned forward and crashed his fiery lips to Kakashi's masked ones in a smoldering kiss. To Kakashi, time seemed to freeze. His head felt lighter than air, and he was no longer aware of his surroundings. All that mattered was Iruka. His blood turned to lava in his veins as his eye fluttered closed.

Iruka deepened the kiss, sucking gently on Kakashi's masked bottom lip. His hands, still tangled in the mop of silver hair, softly caressed the jounin's scalp. Iruka moaned in pleasure, grinding his hips closer to the man underneath him. His vision swam with fiery colors, turning everything red and orange and yellow.

Kakashi returned some of the passion, bringing up his hands to lightly cup Iruka's hot, flushed cheeks. He moaned into Iruka as he felt their erections collide, and his body shivered in ecstasy. He was vaguely aware of a loud thud, which was probably Ayame passing out from blood loss. Ignoring everything else, he focused on Iruka's delicious taste. It was just like the miso and pork ramen he had inhaled only a few minutes previously.

"Iruka…" Kakashi moaned as the chuunin pulled away, gasping for breath. His eyes were wild and fierce, overflowing with lust, but they also looked a little scared and confused. Kakashi pulled his hands away and brought them up to his mask, and he tugged gently at the black fabric. He had to kiss Iruka the real way, no masks in between, just both of their lips, together. Iruka's face glowed with a radiant smile as he noticed what Kakashi was doing.

"AHA!" Ebisu cried from under the counter. He hadn't even caught a glimpse of the sensuous kiss the pair had just shared. He had been too busy looking for something to throw, which he had found, and thus was the reason for his exclamation. Both men turned to look quizzically at Ebisu, who was clutching to a tokkuri that had fallen off the bar.

"Take this, Kakashi, you bastard!" Ebisu screeched, smiling insanely and winding up his arm. He let the tokkuri fly, and it sailed through the air, on a deadly collision course with Kakashi's head.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Notes:** another cliff hanger! DUN DUN DUN! dont you just want to strangle Ebisu? haha, thanks for the inspiration, my readers! please review, tell me what you think! thanks for reading! also, i am having a little contest. for the **50th** person to review, a good, honest review, i will write them a fanfic! so review away!

**p.s.** the drug Iruka used would be similar to that of Ecstasy, though i dont have a name for it in here. just thought you should know that. tee hee.


	9. Love And Desire Interrupted

**Warning:** this is all about Kakashi x Iruka. dont like, dont read. Rated T for language, sexual themes, yar.

**Disclaimer: **I own Naruto. In my dreams. I wish.

**Notes:** thanks readers, you guys are amazing! i have decided that i will update every thursday, so now you know when to expect things. this chap is a little more fluffy than the others, i hope you dont mind. more of a focus on kakashi too. ENJOY!!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was too late to dodge now. Ebisu showed his fangs in a wicked grin, eyes dancing with fire as the tokkuri soared through the air, straight towards…

There was a loud _thunk_ as the tokkuri connected with it's victim. Ebisu thought he might die. Kakashi thought he would kill Ebisu. Iruka didn't have time to think. Before anybody knew what was happening, the poorly aimed sake jar had launched past Kakashi and straight into Iruka's head.

The tokkuri had shattered upon contact with Iruka's forehead, and little bits of painted glass littered Kakashi's lap. Iruka smiled dumbly for a few seconds, dazed. He gave a muffled laugh before his brown eyes rolled back into his head, eye lids fluttering closed, and went lax. His body teetered in Kakashi's lap, flaccid, and toppled to the side.

Kakashi, at the last second, snapped out of his stupor and shot out his arms, grabbing Iruka's limp body around the waist. He gently lowered him to the ground, where he lay, unconscious on his back. The clueless smile was still plastered across his blushing face.

"OH NO! Iruka Sensei!" Came Ebisu's delayed, panicky reaction. Kakashi, boiling over with rage, spun on his heel with clenched fists to glower at the jounin. Ebisu's heart almost stopped. If looks could kill, he would have died a thousand times over. Kakashi's visible eye was radiating pure hatred, narrowed into a dangerous slit, and Ebisu would have gulped if he had not been too scared shitless to move.

"I-I-I-I d-didn't m-m-mean t-to!" Ebisu stammered weakly, voice failing him. Kakashi didn't move. "I-I-I- wasn't a-aiming f-for him!"

Kakashi still couldn't believe this was happening. It had been like a dream come true, Iruka kissing him, so passionately and deliciously. His lips were still burning and tingling, and the dull ache in his groin had only increased. But now…Ebisu had gone and fucked everything up with his lack of aim!

Ebisu instantly came to fear for his manhood as a dark shadow crossed Kakashi's face. He unconsciously scooted backwards until he ran into the bar. He was trapped. Sweat cascaded down his forehead and across his brow. He was panting from fear, his fingers trembling. _Great Kami, save me!!!_

Kakashi couldn't decide which way he would prefer to kill Ebisu. There were so many methods to choose from! Smiling devilishly, he knew castration would be a part of his plan. Unnerved by the smile, Ebisu was all but shaking now. His only chance of survival would be to grovel and beg like scum for his life. And if that failed…death was imminent.

"P-Please spare me! It was an accident!" Ebisu wailed, falling on the ground at Kakashi's feet. The silver haired man watched the pathetic display with indifference. Smirking under his mask, Kakashi knew that the man had no hope of persuading him. Ebisu continued to whine, clutching Kakashi's leg. "Don't kill me! I WAS JUST SO JEALOUS!"

It hit Kakashi like a slap to his face. He suddenly realized he couldn't blame Ebisu for his actions. The Elite jounin was obsessed with Iruka, and when Iruka turned all his affections to somebody else, Ebisu snapped. He was simply jealous. With a sigh, Kakashi knew that he would have felt the exact same way if their roles had been switched. If he had been forced to watch the man he love kiss another ninja, he would have been angry too. He would have wanted to do anything possible to get rid of said other ninja. He probably would have done it better than Ebisu had, but the point remained.

He let the tension drain away from his body. It wouldn't be fair to punish Ebisu for something he would have done if he had been in the same situation. His fists stopped shaking, and he uncurled his fingers. He took several deep breaths, trying to relax. He would not kill Ebisu. Not tonight.

With a deep sigh, Kakashi leaned down and pried the pitiable jounin off his leg. Ebisu was only sniffling now, and he flinched when Kakashi touched him. He still thought the infamous Copy Ninja was going to kick his ass all the way to the Land of Sound.

"Stop it, Ebisu Sensei. You're a pathetic excuse for an elite ninja." Kakashi chastised, but gently. He lifted the whimpering jounin to his feet and propped him up straight. Understanding he wasn't going to die after all, Ebisu immediately went silent and manned up, even straightening his sun glasses. _PRAISE KAMI, I AM GOING TO LIVE!_ He cheered mentally, Inner Ebisu giving a victorious fist pump and posing in a very Gai manner. Begging really had worked!

"Just because I'm not going to kill you doesn't mean I wont let you off the hook." Kakashi stated plainly. Inner Ebisu fell over, limbs in the arm, eyes twirling. Real Ebisu merely did nothing. Kakashi sighed, steely eye dropping to gaze at Iruka on the ground. His resolve strengthened, and he turned back to Ebisu.

The words got caught in his mouth, and whatever Kakashi planned on saying dropped into his churning stomach. Instead, he looked Ebisu dead in his sun glass covered eyes.

"You're picking up the tab." Was all he said, using his usual, placid, easy going tone. Ebisu's mouth was agape, but he quickly shut it before he let any flies in. He had at least been expecting some kind of reprimand or order to stay away from Iruka. But no. He was safe, he was uninjured, and he was alive.

Kakashi left the Elite jounin where he stood, stunned into silence, and squatted down next to Iruka. A small gash had opened where the tokkuri struck, right above Iruka's right eye, and was slowly dribbling blood. Grabbing a napkin from the counter, Kakashi tenderly pressed it to the wound, soaking it up.

He started the hand signs for a healing jutsu, but stopped before he could finish. An idea struck him. Instead of healing Iruka himself, he would take him to the hospital. That way, they could heal Iruka AND figure out what drugs were in his system. Kakashi smiled at his stroke of genius.

He leaned closer to Iruka and brushed his hand against his bronze cheek. The skin was still warm and smooth, and it made Kakashi's fingers tingle. He caressed down the strong jaw line, trailing his fingers across the swollen lips. Even though Iruka had been knocked unconscious and was bleeding, the silver haired jounin thought he looked extremely adorable.

"I'll take care of everything." Kakashi whispered softly, reassuringly, even though he knew Iruka couldn't hear it. It seemed like the words still needed to be said. Gently picking up his precious cargo, Kakashi carried Iruka across his arms, slowly starting off in the direction of the hospital.

Ebisu's eyes narrowed at the display of tenderness._ Kakashi, you may have won the battle, but it is I who will win the war for Iruka's love!_ Ebisu vowed inwardly. This fight was far from over! As the jounin stood plotting, the chef poked his head over the counter to observe the damage.

"HEY, you there!" He called, pointing to Ebisu and snapping the man back to reality. Ebisu turned slowly to face the chef, curious. "That man said you were gonna pay. SO FORK IT OVER!" The chef ordered, red in the face. Startled, Ebisu reached into his pocket and took out his too thin wallet. He sighed as he pulled out the few bills he had, sliding them across the counter. The chef continued to look at him expectantly, but Ebisu only waved his empty wallet.

An apron flew over the bar, hitting Ebisu in the face. The chef smiled deviously. It would be a long night.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everything was clean. Too clean. And it was all white. Much too white. Kakashi had been there so many times it was like a second home to him.

"Hospitals." He groaned, rubbing his temples. He sat in an uncomfortable white chair across the white room from where Iruka lay, in a white hospital gown, on a white bed, covered in white sheets. A clean, white bandage was wrapped around his head over the gash. He still hadn't woke up yet, but the nurses assured Kakashi that it was of no worry.

Kakashi was merely waiting for the test results of the drug screening they had given the chuunin. He was as curious as Pandora to know. Whatever it was, it had caused a very extreme reaction within Iruka, a million times crazier than when he was simply drunk.

The jounin's steely orb wandered across the white room, stopping to gaze at the amazingly bronze teacher. Oh, Iruka had been so frisky tonight! The man had been acting on pure sex drive, and Kakashi had wanted all Iruka could have offered. Normally, the jounin wasn't one for PDA, but with Iruka, it had been peculiarly kinky. _DAMN KINKY!_ He thought, feeling the familiar rush of blood in his lower body.

And the kiss…It was unlike anything that had ever graced his lips before. Unconsciously, Kakashi brought his gloved fingers up to graze his masked lips. They were still tingling, if not tingling more now than before. They seemed to crave Iruka's soft lips, the electrifying touch they offered. His cheeks went bright crimson as he reminisced about Iruka's delicious taste, how his mouth fit perfectly on Kakashi's, how the smoldering kiss had stimulated him in a way no other lover ever did. All this, and Kakashi still hadn't kissed him without his mask!

"More than my mask will come off next time though." He promised himself, smiling mischievously. Naughty thoughts stormed through his mind, each adding to the growing bulge in his pants. Years of reading _Icha Icha_ would be undeniably useful! Not to mention all the tricks he learned from previous lovers. The list of things to do grew larger and larger, and Kakashi smirked. Iruka would be sore for weeks.

But with a start, Kakashi realized something. So far, the only times Iruka had ever done anything sexual with Kakashi was when he was under the influence. The sober, prudent, bi polar teacher never suggested anything. The smashed, high, careless sex kitten had Kakashi all but begging on his knees. Suddenly enraged, Kakashi gripped the arms of the chair until they threatened to snap.

_The normal Iruka has no fucking idea what's going on between us! He cant remember anything from last night, and if Karma decides to be a bitch, he wont remember tonight either! He's so stoned now, he probably doesn't even know who he is! AWWW FUCK! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!_ His mind angrily spit. He had never felt this way before. Usually, he was the drunk one, and he could care less if he remembered last night as long as he got a good lay.

This was different though. He wanted Iruka to remember everything: holding hands, their first kiss, walking home together in the rain… It was so infuriating that he wasn't able to! Kakashi's Sharingan was spinning madly in his head, and he vaguely heard the straining cracks of the chair's arms. What did it matter?! He would break a million chairs with his bare hands if it would only help Iruka remember something, anything…

"Ahem."

A petite voice echoed through the white room, going unheard by the brooding jounin in the breaking, white chair.

"Ahem."

It was a little louder this time, still polite, but commanding. Kakashi was too absorbed in his own dark thoughts to hear it.

"AHEM!"

Kakashi almost jumped out of his chair in shock. Standing in front of him was a rather busty nurse with long brown hair. Much to the jounin's chagrin, her uniform was white. _Damn it! Everything is so white! I hate this place…_ He pouted inwardly, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Kakashi San, I would appreciate it if you not break anymore of our chairs. We have enough firewood to last my lifetime." The curvy nurse scolded in her regular, petite voice. She shuffled across the room in her small, white uniform with a clipboard in hand. It was also white. Upon closer look, Kakashi recognized the nurse with a chest so large it would rival Tsunade's. And that was large. She was the attendant he normally had anytime he was put in the hospital. What a nice young lady.

"I have the results for Iruka San's test." She informed him, handing over the clipboard. Kakashi's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. His results were off the charts! Incredulously, he looked up at the nurse. Or, well, her chest, since it was in the way. She smiled pleasantly, as if she had expected this kind of reaction.

"Iruka San has ingested copious amounts of a rare, highly monitored stimulant. It had previously been used in T&I to loosen the alleged offender's mind enough that they would confess everything. It was very much a success. But we found that consuming too much led to a dangerous increase in, erm, libido." The nurse enlightened, blushing furiously near the end. Kakashi only raised a brow, still slightly confused. The nurse took a deep breath, then continued. "It was discovered that the drug was really a potent aphrodisiac. We continued to use it until the effects became too much to handle. More blood was lost that day than any other, save for maybe the Third Shinobi World War. Some people's noses were bleeding for weeks… Anyway, it was quickly banned from T&I. Somehow, your friend managed to get a hold of some and overdose significantly."

Finally understanding, Kakashi's cheeks lit up with an intense, pink blush, luckily hidden by his mask. He couldn't decide how he felt at the moment: disappointed, because Iruka was only acting friendly because of drugs, or extremely turned on, because nothing seemed sexier at the moment than a lusty, needy, sex craving Iruka.

"How long will the drug be in his system?" Kakashi asked, breaking his own line of thought. His voice was timid, curious, full of interest. The nurse eyed him suspiciously, though why, Kakashi did not know. She glanced down at her clipboard, doing a few calculations.

"Iruka San took in quite a lot of the drug. I should say, hmm, maybe another day or two of increased sexual desire and hallucinations." The busty nurse answered, not noticing the licentious glint in Kakashi's eye. "We managed to drain some of it from his body during the test. He's lucky, any more out that stuff, and he would have really done something immoral."

Kakashi's mind burst with the sweet ideas of unmentionable acts Iruka could have done. All of them involved ramen in some way or another, an added bonus for Kakashi. Speaking of ramen…_THAT'S WHEN THIS ALL STARTED!_ He thought, an idea striking him. He jolted up in his seat, startling the nurse and making her gasp. _He started acting weird once he ate the ramen! But, that ramen was originally mine…IRUKA WAS TRYING TO DRUG ME!_

Kakashi almost launched out of his white chair to jump Iruka, right then and there. Iruka had tried to feed him a bowl full of sex drive. If that didn't prove the chuunin wanted him, than he'll be damned! Unbeknownst to himself, Kakashi's length was at full attention. The nurse eyed him with a lusty gaze, thinking his erection was due to her.

"Very immoral." She repeated seductively, leaning in closer to Kakashi until her boobs threatened to smother him. Confused, and a little disgusted at her attempts, Kakashi leaned as far away as he could, but no where was safe from the nurse's chest. She winked, licking her lips at the jounin. She didn't notice his visible eye twitch a few times.

She had tried to kiss Kakashi before, when he was unconscious in the hospital. But, every time she got close, he would either wake up or she would be interrupted by another nurse. Well, now Kakashi had walked willingly into her grasp! He had finally chosen to reward her for all her hard work! Turning on her heel, she briskly walked to the door, then stopped. She turned around to look at Kakashi one last time, smiling like a dominatrix.

"Second floor, supply room. 10 minutes." She told him, licking her lips one last time before speeding out the door. Kakashi stared in disbelief at the empty doorway, mentally scarred. _Like hell I'll meet you! I know what you try to do when I'm asleep here..._ He thought nastily, making a mental note to request never to have her be his attendant again. He was just lucky he always managed to wake up in the nick of time.

With his full attention back on Iruka, Kakashi stood and sauntered over to the white bed. The chuunin looked so peaceful, so sexy, so delicious. His body craved Iruka's desperately, he had to feel their lips collide, their hot tongues tangle, their bodies mesh. And he had to do it now.

"Oh you kinky little dolphin." Kakashi whispered to no one in particular. Iruka was still unconscious, which really put a damper on things. He could violate the chuunin while he was asleep, which would probably qualify for some law suits, or he could waste his precious time and wait for him to wake up. Kakashi preferred the former, but he didn't want his sex crazed thinking to cause him to do anything wanton. He would wait for Iruka. Maybe.

Instead of fantasizing about the bronze sex God laying before him, Kakashi occupied himself with thoughts about the walk over here. It had been pleasant enough, at least, for a man carrying his incapacitated and nearly unrequited lover to a hospital.

Of course, people gave him plenty of weird looks. It wasn't everyday that the perverted, porn reading, lazy Kakashi carried a person anywhere, lest the person be Iruka. Kakashi had originally been worried that their conflict of views at the chuunin exam would complicate things. But so far, they hadn't. He was scared that Iruka would be afraid of him for the way he scolded the teacher.

Actually, Kakashi thought it was a lovely change of pace that somebody had stepped up and questioned him. He was so used to getting his way around here, it was almost unfair. Then, Iruka challenged him. He was annoyed at first, how dare somebody dispute his choice about his team's entrance. But Kakashi thought back on it later, and realized he admired Iruka for speaking up. It also proved the chuunin was an extremely caring man, and very protective as well.

Snapping back from La La Land, Kakashi gazed down at the object of his affections. He gently brought up his hand and stroked a few strands of loose hair away from Iruka's face. Impulsively, he tenderly traced the scar along the bridge of Iruka's nose. Beautiful. It was the only word he could think of to describe what he saw, and even that word could not do it justice.

"Iruka…" He whispered sensually, conveying all his emotion into that one word. Overcome with his desire, Kakashi couldn't stop himself from leaning closer and closer, until his face was centimeters away from Iruka's. He had said he would wait, but there really was no better time than the present. His erection throbbed painfully between his legs as his fingers grazed Iruka's strong jaw line. This was no longer a want, but a need. He needed Iruka, and needed him now.

Barely registering his actions, Kakashi closed the short distance between their lips. He didn't know what he would say or do if Iruka woke up. All he knew, was that it felt so right.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Notes:** Hmm, what next? Readers, I ask you now! **LEMON OR NO LEMON???** please let me know via review, or vote in the poll on my profile. i was planning on suprising you all with a tasty lemony treat, but i thought i should ask first. the contest still stands, **50th** reviewer gets a fanfic written in their honor. sorry if some of the characters seemed a little OOC as well. but we shall see more of Ebisu and the nurse later...MUAHAHA!

So **please** review, tell me what you think, lemon or no lemon, share your love or hate. THANKS FOR READING!!!


	10. The Very LEMONY Diagnosis

**Warning:** **THIS CHAPTER HAS LEMON!** Now rated M for language, adult content, and hopefully some hot sex.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto. If I did, it would be more like this.

**Notes:** this was the hardest chap i've written yet. i don't know how good i am at lemon, so please bear with me. i wanted to make this chap more of a "sex now, emotions and dsecriptions and fluff later" thing. this one was also a little rushed because i wanted to update on time. a special thanks to Sonar for your review. I checked the site rules, non-explicit adult content is allowed, only under the M rating. i tried to make it as non explicit as possible! **if lemon is not your thing, okay.** you can either skip the whole chapter or just skim down towards the bottom. a quick overview will be given at the end of this chap just in case. I hope you enjoy!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi knew Iruka was unconscious. He knew what he was doing was an insane violation of personal space and moral values. He knew Iruka would probably beat his ass when he woke up. But hell, what did Kakashi care anymore. The kiss was short, and he pulled away quickly to look for a reaction.

Iruka looked unaffected. He was still unconscious, still blatantly unaware of the lusting jounin over him and the kiss he had just given him. Still silent, except for the soft breathing sounds he emitted. Kakashi's heart sunk in his chest. That was it, the whole show, the grand finale, the end. He averted his eyes from the bronze man below him to stare at the white, white, white walls.

"Mr. Sexy Ninja…" Came the low, husky whisper. Kakashi's head snapped down, steely eye widening. Iruka was grinning seductively, brown orbs narrowed in a very sexy manner. Before Kakashi could process what had happened, Iruka reached out and snagged the jounin around the waist with his arm, all but throwing him onto the hospital bed.

"I-Iruka?" Kakashi stammered in astonishment as he was tossed like a rag doll on top of the chuunin. His body seemed to jolt when he landed on Iruka, like a wave of electricity had shot through his veins. His lean frame covered the younger man, who was avidly detangling himself from the sheets.

"Let's finish where we left off, hmm?" Iruka whispered into Kakashi's ear, nipping at it. Kakashi bit back a soft moan. Being hit in the head had no apparent effect on the sex driven Iruka, that was for sure.

Iruka snaked his arms around Kakashi's neck, pulling him in closer until their noses were almost touching. Awkwardly, Kakashi struggled to free himself from his mask. He slid it down his face until a pair of lips emerged. Almost the second they were free, Iruka leaned in and kissed them.

It was indescribable, the feelings running through Kakashi when their lips connected. Iruka sucked on Kakashi's lower lip, pulling it into his mouth, nibbling it slightly. Pure ecstasy. Kakashi's lips parted to moan into Iruka's mouth, and Iruka took advantage of this by tracing his tongue along Kakashi's lips. His tongue slipped inside, scoping out every inch of Kakashi's mouth.

Kakashi, coming to his senses slightly, was aware he was losing the battle for dominance. His own tongue began to probe Iruka's mouth, and Iruka moaned graciously into him. Kakashi's hands, which had been hanging dumbly at his side, began to caress Iruka's flushed cheeks. He pressed his mouth a little more forcefully against the chuunin's, tongues clashing. He tasted undeniably delicious.

Iruka pulled Kakashi closer until the two were flush against each other. With the sexual stimulant coursing through his veins like fire, Iruka suddenly felt empowered. He returned all the pressure of the kiss, and slowly ground his hips upwards, moaning into Kakashi's mouth when their erections brushed. His tongue grazed over Kakashi's, sliding up and down and making the older man shiver with pleasure.

They were both breathless when they pulled away. Kakashi's mind was fuzzy and blank. He wasn't aware of anything, anything but Iruka. Iruka, on the other hand, felt as if his thoughts were never clearer. His mind was telling him only one thing; SEX!!! And his body replied.

Encouraged by the stimulant, Iruka took advantage of the dazed Kakashi. He flipped them smoothly, so that Kakashi was lying on his back in the bed, and Iruka was now straddling his chest. His white hospital gown was splayed around him. Smirking down at Kakashi, Iruka began to assault the jounin's sensitive neck.

Lost within pleasure, Kakashi moaned out, body shaking, as Iruka's mouth nipped at the side of his neck. He curled his fingers in the loose, chestnut hair, and bucked his hips upwards. Iruka groaned in satisfaction, then started to suck on patches of skin all down Kakashi's pale neck. The jounin gasped when Iruka bit him, but it quickly turned into a moan as the teacher began to caress the spot with his tongue.

While Iruka licked, sucked, and nibbled every inch of Kakashi he could get, his hands were skillfully pushing aside the flak jacket the jounin wore. Next, he slid his hands under the shirt and over Kakashi's searing hot, chiseled torso. The silver haired man could only moan in ecstasy when Iruka tweaked his hardened nipples, rubbing them around between his thumbs.

Without even knowing it had happened, Kakashi felt his shirt slide off. He was helpless under Iruka's sultry gaze and erotic touch. And Iruka knew it too. Smiling devilishly, Iruka's lips made their way down Kakashi's collarbone, leaving little nips here and there, and he began to place soft kisses down his pale chest. Kakashi moaned out and ground his hips a little harder against Iruka when he felt that skillful tongue glide up and down his stomach.

Iruka replied with fervor, earning more noise from the trapped man beneath him. Kakashi's brain was all but mush now. He was lucky his body knew to breathe on its own accord, or he would have suffocated long ago. Without breaking the shallow licking and sucking he covered Kakashi's stomach in, Iruka's hands briefly left that smooth, pale chest to fumble with noncompliant uniform trousers. Buttons were undone, zippers were pulled, and Kakashi was quickly without his pants.

Iruka's lips had kissed their way dangerously close to Kakashi's waistband. Smirking up at the silver haired man, Iruka gave Kakashi's nipples an extra tweak before he lowered his head back to the pale body. He bit the waistband with his teeth, and started to pull, agonizingly slow. Kakashi felt the anticipation crushing down on him as his boxers slid further and further down his body.

He moaned lightly as he was finally set free, boxers pushed down around his knees. Iruka's gaze switched between the slightly blushing face of Kakashi and his erect member. Lust overcame the younger man, stimulant coursing through his blood, and he scooted down farther along Kakashi's body.

Kakashi closed his normal eye, while the Sharingan spun madly, memorizing every single detail of Iruka's hungry smile. Suddenly, he gasped out, eyes shooting open. A pair of hot, swollen lips grazed along his length, making him shiver and moan._ OH KAMI, OH KAMI, OH KAMI!_ Kakashi praised inwardly, arching his back as Iruka's fingers trailed down his chest and over to his inner thigh. He was so hard it was painful.

Iruka's lips swept down Kakshi's erect member, stopping at the tip. He licked away the small beads of pre cum, causing Kakashi to moan. His pale hands were once again ensnared within the chestnut locks, pulling, grabbing, anything he could do to stop the tension growing between his legs.

Iruka smiled deviously, and he knew he had tantalized Kakashi enough, though he had barely done anything. Kissing the tip, Iruka parted his lips and took in the first few inches of Kakashi's member. He swirled his tongue around the erection, then slid his mouth up farther, taking in more.

Kakashi's whole body shuddered with the moan he released. Iruka's mouth was so hot, his tongue was so playful, his lips were so soft… He tightened his grip in Iruka's hair, arching his back more. Iruka, encouraged by Kakashi's obvious pleasure and his own increased libido, took in as much of Kakashi as his mouth could hold, then started to suck.

Kakashi felt like he had died and gone to heaven. This was pleasure beyond pleasure. He couldn't stop the moan that tore from his throat as he felt teeth graze his member. The sucking became faster, and Kakashi's body shook from desire. He felt Iruka's hands roaming his body, massaging his pale inner thigh. This would be embarrassingly short if Iruka kept it up.

"Mmm Iruka…" Kakashi groaned, feeling his climax build. Iruka only increased his pace, smirking subtly up at Kakashi. He could sense that the older man was close to his climax, and his own hunger for sex encouraged him to push Kakashi over and beyond. With sudden impulse, Iruka deep throated Kakashi, wincing in pain as the jounin's fingers almost tore his hair out. He started to suck again, gliding his hands over Kakashi's hips and around to his ass, squeezing it.

Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood in order to muffle the curse he was moaning. _OH KAMI! NOT NOW PLEASE!!!_ He begged and pleaded, but his body was having none of it. Fire burned through his veins, pleasure pulsed through his body, lusty groans echoed in his chest. With a barely concealed cry, Kakashi released his load into Iruka's hot mouth.

"…Ah…Fuck…" He moaned as his body went slack. Kakashi was panting heavily, covered in a sheen of sweat. Iruka, still grinning between his legs, swallowed his mouthful and gently eased Kakashi out of his mouth. He licked his lips seductively, savoring the salty sweet taste. He was ready for round two!

With his release, came clarity. Kakashi bolted up on the bed with sudden realization. _Oh hell no…_ He had just been made uke. Out of the two of them, _he_ had been the uke. _DAMN IRUKA AND HIS OVERPOWERING SEX DRIVE!_ He cursed mentally. Now that Iruka wasn't tormenting him, he could think clearly again. _I was the fucking uke. Oh Kami…_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Down on the second floor, a certain buxom nurse stopped in the middle of giving a shot to a patient. She raised her head, slightly aware that something was wrong. Her "Kakashi Senses" were tingling like wild. Narrowing her eyes, the nurse pondered all the possibilities. There were still a few minutes left before she had asked him to rendezvous, but something seemed a bit off.

_I feel a disturbance in the force…_ She concluded, nodding her head with affirmation. She would have to pay a visit to him if he did not show up to play Doctor. She was vaguely aware of a loud thunk, which was her patient hitting the floor. She hadn't taken the shot out and had accidentally injected him with too much serum. Oh well, the custodians will clean him up later.

Quelling the uneasy feeling in her stomach, the nurse penciled down a few notes on her white clipboard. Just a few more minutes…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iruka stared at Kakashi, puzzled. His own erection was beginning to grow increasingly painful, and he needed to satisfy all that sexual desire careening through him. Iruka took a deep breath, helping him calm down slightly, and also brining Kakashi out of his inner struggle.

_This means war, my little dolphin…_ The silver haired man plotted in his mind. _It's time for revenge! SEME STYLE!_ And with that, Kakashi smirked deviously. Iruka returned the smile, but was caught off guard when Kakashi pounced on him, leveling him on the bed. Their mouths connected in a passionate kiss, and this time, Kakashi asserted his dominance. It was time to show Iruka what it was like to play uke.

Iruka moaned into the kiss while Kakashi blindly untied the white hospital gown the former was wearing. It was slipped off with relative ease, and Kakashi marveled at Iruka's perfect, bronze, muscular figure. He made a mental note to ask about the chuunin's workout routine later.

Kakashi added pressure to the kiss while his hands roamed over the flawless body. They made their way across the tight stomach, over the rippling abs, and settled on his hips. He peeled his swollen lips away from Iruka's and began to nibble his way down his bronze jaw line, Iruka squirming all the while.

Kakashi's hands shifted position while he sucked on the junction between Iruka's neck and collar bone, earning several moans from the younger man. His pale fingers brushed across Iruka's erection, which made the chuunin gasp. Kakashi noticed how incredibly hard he was, and instantly felt himself harden.

His hand grasped around the swollen length, forcing Iruka to stifle his moans, and he slowly began to pump up and down, teasing him. Their lips met again, more needy than ever, colliding in a sloppy, yet fiery kiss. Kakashi pumped a little faster, and Iruka started to buck his hips up to add to his growing pleasure.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The busty nurse stormed down the hall, leaving doctors and patients alike cowering in her wake. Kakashi had stood her up, just as her gut had warned her. She should have known better, her "Kakashi Senses" never lied.

She approached the room where she had last seen him, with that scarred, bronze chuunin. The door was slightly ajar, and the nurse could feel his chakra signature inside. Oh, was she gonna bust him! Maybe she would spank him for being such a bad boy…Hmm, yes, that sounded reasonable. Smiling evilly, she held her enormous chest out high and turned into the room.

Immediately, a wave of blood gushed out her nose. There was Kakashi. In the nude. OH KAMI! And there was the bronze chuunin, in the nude, with Kakashi. OH KAMI! They were both in the nude, doing immoral things. OOOOOH KAMI! It was the hottest thing she had ever seen in her life.

She cautiously back out the door, trying to make no sudden movements. She was going to get a front row ticket to the sexiest show in Konoha. She stood in the hallway, peeping her head in, drooling from her mouth at their erotic display. Her bleeding nose had not been stanched, and was currently soaking her white uniform. She poked her head back into the hallway.

Nobody else seemed to be working on this floor. What a pity, she knew of several friends who would have enjoyed the shot as well. She peaked back in, just as it was getting good. Everytime one of them moaned, her body shivered.

Suddenly, she felt very woozy. Her balance was failing her, and she slumped to the floor, propped up against the wall. It seemed as if she had finally lost all the blood in her upper body. Cursing that she didn't have the camera she normally kept stashed in her cleavage, her eyes closed, images of Kakashi and Iruka still burning in her mind. She passed out with a smile on her face._ OH KAMI!_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh, K-Kakashi…" Iruka groaned into the older man's mouth. His blood was like electricity in his veins, her touch from Kakashi making him shiver with ecstasy. He was so overcome with desire, that he almost didn't feel Kakashi slip a wet finger into his entrance. Almost. He felt pain first, which caused him to bite down sharply onto Kakashi's collarbone.

The older man cursed, but he waited until Iruka had relaxed before adding another finger. This time, Iruka was more prepared, and the pain soon gave way to pleasure. The vigorous pumping of his length continued, and Iruka couldn't hide the deep moan that burned his throat. A third finger went in, stretching him gently, bumping against his prostate. Iruka cried out in pleasure, and Kakashi could feel the chuunin's member tense in his hand. With a grin, he realized that Iruka would take shorter than he did.

Never stopping his pumping, Kakashi slid his fingers from Iruka and positioned himself in front of his entrance. He pulled Iruka's lower lip into his mouth, kissing him for extra good measure, then slowly slid himself in. Iruke cursed and bit down on Kakashi's lip, body tensing. Kakashi only deepened the kiss, waiting for Iruka to relax. Once he did, he slid himself in a little further, slowly but surely, until he had his whole length in.

Iruka was moaning, low and husky, into Kakashi's mouth. The chuunin had been cringing the whole time, but the pain was now ebbing away. His stimulated libido kept him aroused and needy, and no pain could compare to the pleasure he was feeling now. Slowly, Kakashi began to thrust himself in and out, picking up a gentle pace. Iruka was still tense, but he felt the bronze body start to loosen with every swift pump he gave.

Quickly, he began to thrust faster, matching the rhythm of his hand. His fingers brushed against Iruka's protaste when he pumped, and Iruka could no longer hold back the moans tearing from his lips. The chuunin's hands found their way across Kakashi's back, and dull nails scratched long trails down it. Kakashi groaned in pain, but continued to increase his pace. He knew Iruka was close now, it wouldn't be long.

Kakashi thrust hard, feeling his own limit approaching. Iruka was just so damn tight, so erotic, so intoxicating. He squeezed Iruka's length, and the chuunin bit down on him again. Kakashi moaned as he felt himself tighten, then release. His hot come poured into Iruka, making him cry out. Iruka couldn't stand it, the tension in his member was too much!

"K-Kakashi, I-I'm gonna-" But the rest was left unsaid. Iruka bit down once more, hard, muffling the scream that shook his body. His member tightened in Kakashi's hand before shooting out it's load. Kakashi moaned as he felt the hot spunk coat his hand, forgetting about Iruka's teeth embedded in his collarbone. Kakashi pulled out, looking up into Iruka's brown eyes.

They were fogged over, devoid of all the excitement and lust they held moments ago. But there was a warmth there, a warmth that caused a prickling sensation in the jounin's chest. Could it possibly be love? Or was that only the reflection of his own eyes in Irukas? He planted a chaste kiss on the bronze mans' forehead, which was covered in a thin coat of sweat and was burning with fever. His arms were wrapped tenderly around the chuunin.

Iruka felt his consciousness fading. It was too much, it was all too much. The stimulant seemed to have gone dormant, and he was exhausted. He smiled weakly up at Kakashi, gazing into the solitary eye. The emotion roiling in it took his breath away. Iruka blinked, his eyes turning as fuzzy as his mind. Kakashi was looking at him with affection, and Iruka wanted to return it, but before he could even manage to say the words he had been building in his mouth, his eyes fluttered closed. He passed out, his head lolling against Kakashi's chest.

Disappointed, curious, and painfully optimistic, Kakashi cradled Iruka in his arms. Iruka had wanted to say something, but the words had died on his tongue. Kakashi had wanted to say something too. But, it would have to wait until Iruka woke up. After a few minutes of the tender embrace, he lay Iruka down, cleaned off his body with a nearby towel, and casually tied the white gown back on.

Kakashi couldn't help himself from stroking the sides of Iruka's face. He was beautiful. And, he was caring, and tender, and a damn good lay too. Yet, Iruka was still an enigma to him. And it really bothered Kakashi. He realized he barely knew the man at all.

He made a silent vow to learn more about Iruka. Until then, he decided he should get dressed. People might assume the worst if they walked into the chuunin's room and found Kakashi naked, covered in spunk. Well, they had actually done the worst, so they would probably be correct in whatever they assumed anyway.

Once he was cleaned and fully dressed, he felt his stomach rumble. A little snack wouldn't hurt, especially since it looked like Iruka wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. _Funny, for being on a sexual stimulant, he sure took everything like…_ Kakashi's thoughts trailed off, the smile wiped from under his mask. No, Iruka couldn't be a virgin…Could he? _SHIMATTA, SHIMATTA, SHIMATTA!_ Iruka was definitely a virgin, but as to how, Kakashi did not know. The man was handsome beyond belief, and he admitted he would have jumped him any day. _But, he cant be a virgin! OH KAMI!_

Kakashi rubbed his temples. This was a real pickle. He had just stolen the innocence of the most loved teacher in Konoha. He felt like a terrible person, with guilt already eating away at him. Iruka hadn't been in his right mind, and Kakashi had taken advantage of that. He was such a dick. A horn dog, and a dick.

With a gigantic sigh, he forced himself out of the white, white, white room. He had been looking forward to Iruka waking up, but now, he was dreading it. All the possible reactions were running through his mind like a bad horror movie. He looked over his shoulder, surprised to see the buxom nurse slumped against the wall, drenched in blood. She had probably caught them in the act. Oh well, the custodians will clean her up later. His feet carried him down the hall of their own accord, stopping at the vending machine. He stared back at his reflection in the glass, glowering. Fate had it out for him.

Exasperated, Kakashi let his head bang against the pane of the vending machine. It was cool and comforting against his searing skin. He had done it. He had let his desire get in they way of everything. He really was a dick. _I better start thinking of what I'm going to say when he comes around…_ He finally decided, staring at a package of chocolate Pocky. _I'll start with this, "Iruka Sensei, I think I just might love you."_

And with that, Kakashi banged his head against the glass once more.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Notes:** okay, so i put in a little emotions and fluff. i will go more in depth into feelings and emotions in the next chap, dont worry! also, no Ebisu yet, but i have plans for him. he is becoming more of a character in this than orginally intended, but i like it. SO! Love or hate? Am i a failure at lemon? I really hope you guys like it, i felt lemon would be natural at this part of the story. PLEASE REVIEW! next chap will be out soon, and there will be lots of drama! YAY! so review away, tell me everything! THANKS FOR READING GUYS! I love you!

**Plot Overview: **Okay, for those of you that didnt read the lemon... Kakashi and Iruka got hot and heavy, after which Iruka passed out. Kakashi is struggling to entirely grasp his feelings for Iruka and doesnt know how to express them. Plus, he learns Iruka was a virgin, and he feels bad about sexing him when he wasnt in his right mind.


	11. A Number Of Unsettling Discoveries

**Warning:** KakaIru story, dont like, dont read. Contains some foul language, sexual themes, horrible plot twists :)

**Disclaimer:** Wait, lemme check...Nope, still dont own Naruto yet.

**Notes:** this is the Lemon recovery chap! Not so much action, more reflection on feelings and emotion. this one has Ebisu too. I want to give a special thanks to **Paradox1313**, **Sonar**, and **Lenea89**. You guys have been reviewing every chapter, since the very begining, and that really means a lot to me! Thanks to everyone else too, i love that you all leave such wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chap, it was very hard to write, and i dont know why.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ebisu sighed, wiping the thin layer of sweat that had gathered over his furrowed brow. Cleaning dishes at Ichirakus had been more of a workout than he had done in weeks. It was a good thing that Kakashi and Iruka had not eaten more ramen, or else he would have been there all night.

"But, I'm free." He whispered jovially to himself, throwing his dirty, wet apron on the counter. The chef thanked him, then returned to spoon feeding his daughter Ayame. She still wasn't fully recovered after witnessing the smoldering kiss between Kakashi and Iruka.

Pushing up his sunglasses, Ebisu walked in the general direction of the hospital. He would visit Iruka, maybe bring a balloon or some flowers, and then Iruka would fall madly in love with him, and they would ride of into the sunset, kissing passionately. There was no way Kakashi was going to beat him to it! Inspired with new confidence, Ebisu lept high into the air, landing on a rooftop. He took off running, spring in his step.

"Oh Iruka Sensei, I will finally confess to you my love that burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns." The Elite jounin sang out, feet carrying him over rooftops and across buildings. After only a few minutes of sprinting, Ebisu arrived at the hospital front. Tightening his bandana, straightening his glasses, and standing tall, he moved through the door and was instantly greeted with an alarming shock of white.

He got Iruka's room number from the front desk, and when the attendant wasn't looking, he plucked a small, purple flower out of the vase on the counter. Smiling widely, he took off down the hall and towards the stairs.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi sat, head in his hands, on the uncomfortable, white chair in the hallway. His package of half eaten Pocky was draped across his lap, as was his copy of _Icha Icha Violence_. He just couldn't bring himself to read porn at a time like this. With a hefty sigh, he massaged his temples, again, all the while thinking _"Why me?"_

Despite common speculation, Kakashi did have a heart, and it was very confused right now. He knew with absolute certainty that Iruka and him were beyond friends. Hell, they had probably surpassed the 'Friends With Benefits' milestone too. He knew he definitely craved the chuunin as well. Lust, desire, want…He had all that, but it wasn't the same as love and caring.

"Maa…" Kakashi groaned, trying to clear his head. Love. He hadn't actually said that word since Uchiha Obito died. It was like poison on his tongue. He remembered clearly his last day with his first team. Rin had been kidnapped, Obito gallantly offered to save her, and he had stubbornly disagreed. After all, he didn't want to end up like his father, a disgrace to the entire village.

He remembered clearly the way his hands were shaking and clammy as they clung to Obito's. With the cave collapsing around them, Kakashi knew he had only precious seconds left with his team mate. He remembered clearly how the words had got stuck in his throat, how he couldn't say them until it was too late, and they fell upon empty ears. It was the first, and last time Kakashi told anybody he loved them.

But, since then, he had wised up. He had guarded his heart carefully, never letting anyone get that close to him again. One night stands and 'no strings attached' sex were good for that. Only, now, as he sat contemplating in the hospital hallway, Kakashi realized that somebody had snuck through the barriers he put up. Iruka had weaseled his way into his heart, probably without even meaning to.

Alright, so Kakashi cared for Iruka…But, that didn't mean he loved him, right? The prospect of love almost frightened Kakashi. He hadn't known feelings like these in over a decade, and he was a little scared to be feeling them now. Suddenly, he smirked under his mask. He, the great Sharingan No Kakashi, Man of One Thousand Jutsu, was afraid of falling in love.

With a sigh, Kakashi stood up, releasing the tension the reminiscence had brought. Almost an hour after leaving Iruka's room, and he had still made no progress with his feelings. He straightened up, pocketing his orange book as he felt a familiar chakra signature coming around the corner. Curious, Kakashi stretched and waited for the ninja to walk into sight.

"My Eternal Rival! How Nice It Is To See You, Looking So Youthful."

Kakashi huffed, sitting back down in his chair with little effort. Konoha's Green Beast was posing before him, one hand giving a thumbs up, the other clutching a bouquet of heart balloons. He looked even more ridiculous than usual, and Kakashi smiled under his mask. Even if Gai was exuberant, loud, and annoying, he sure could lighten the mood.

"Hello, Gai." Kakashi answered, hiding the exasperation in his voice. As much as the Green Beast's presence was appreciated, he still needed to think about the situation at hand. Ducking his head low, Kakashi started to think, unaware that Gai was vociferously proclaiming the wonders of youth.

After striking a few poses, Gai looked down to see that Kakashi was absorbed in his own thoughts, and looking troubled. In a rare moment of seriousness, the bushy browed jounin sat next to his friend, going completely silent. He placed a comforting hand on Kakashi's shoulder, which in turn made the silver haired ninja look over to the other man.

"Kakashi, What Is It That Burdens Your Normally Lively And Hip Spirit?" Gai asked, no hint of excitement in his tone. It was purely concern, which shocked Kakashi. He must have looked even more pathetic than he felt for Gai to be so serious.

"It's…It's nothing." He replied, not even able to convince himself. His problems were his own, and there was no need to involve Gai in any of this. Besides, Kakashi preferred his privacy. But, Gai wouldn't take no for an answer. The older jounin knew something was wrong, very wrong, and he wouldn't let it eat away at his friend.

"Does It Deal With Affairs Of The Heart?" Gai finally questioned after a long moment of silence. Kakashi knew he had been backed into a corner here. He had to tell somebody, but he just couldn't believe that somebody was Maito Gai. Mustering confidence, Kakashi started explaining his story, starting two days ago, when he substituted for Ebisu at the academy. There was no going back now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ebisu walked briskly down the hall, barely restraining the urge to skip. After getting lost a few times, (Ebisu had never been to the hospital, except once for a severe nosebleed given to him by Naruto and his Harem Jutsu), he finally found the right floor. All this white, it was playing tricks on his mind.

Smiling congenially, he tightened his grip on the wilting purple flower in his hand, and turned the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks, inhaling sharply, but silently. Kakashi sat, back to him, conversing deeply with a troubled looking Gai. They were sitting a ways down the hall from Iruka's room.

Ebisu scowled at his predicament. He couldn't use a transportation jutsu, or else the chakra spike he gave off would send the other jounin into frenzy. He would have to walk, stealthily and silently. His love depended on it! But this was easier said than done.

"And…What if Kakashi already saw Iruka Sensei? I AM NO RUNNER UP!" He whispered more forecully than intended. For a panicky moment, he thought he had been heard. Ducking around the corner in a flash, Ebisu's heart was pounding in his chest. He waited a few seconds, then poked his head over. The two jounin were still talking, and if anything, Gai only looked more unsettled. With a sigh of relief, Ebisu slid around the corner.

He forced his accelerating heart beat down as he crept forward, moving as silently as possible. Both jounin were simply too immersed in whatever they were talking about to notice him, Ebisu realized with a smile. Still, he couldn't be too careful. He continued to creep noiselessly down the hall, and soon, he was mere feet from Iruka's door. Inner Ebisu gave a triumphant fist pump, while the real jounin slipped through the ajar door.

With a large, yet quiet, sigh of relief, Ebisu took in the astonishingly white room. Iruka was sleeping on a bed near the wall, and with light feet, Ebisu danced his way over. He placed the sagging, purple flower on a white table beside his bed, then leaned over the unconscious chuunin.

Ebisu gave the man a nudge, which earned no reaction Iruka. He nudged again, but the bronze ninja did nothing. Exasperated, Ebisu all but shoved Iruka right off his hospital bed. Finally, Iruka's chocolate and blood shot eyes opened wide, and he turned his head to look up at his assailant.

"Hrrm?" He sounded, sitting up straight. His mind was foggy, his vision was shaky, and he couldn't remember the name of the ninja standing over him. He only knew two things at the moment; his ass really hurt, and he needed sex.

"Oh, Iruka Sensei," Ebisu began to serenade softly, "I knew from the first moment I laid eyes on you…" The Elite ninja continued into a well prepared, well practiced speech he had given to his mirror many times. Iruka, unbeknownst to the droning jounin, was more interested in playing with a spit bubble in his mouth and not paying attention to any word spoken.

"And, I want you to know, that my love for you burns with-" Ebisu was building up his conclusion grandiosely, but stopped when he looked down to see Iruka sticking out his tongue and trying to touch his nose with it. Fuming, the jounin admitted that his mirror had been a much better listener than his unrequited love. "Were you even listening?" He demanded sternly.

"Hrrm?" Came the reply. Ebisu put his palm to his face, sighing. He had never pictured his confession this way. Then, something snaked around his waist, tearing him from his thoughts. He gazed down, and a blush instantly lit his face. Iruka's arm was around his waist. Iruka was touching him. And Iruka was smiling. Albeit it was demonically, but it was a smile none the less!

Iruka licked his lips, ignoring the throbbing in his head as he did so. He needed sex, and he needed it now. With the stimulant back in motion, he was once again a needy little sex kitten. And at this point, he would take it from whoever could give it. This weird sunglasses guy seemed all too willing to offer!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi almost choked on his Pocky when Gai's strong hand gave him a manly clap on the back. He had lost track of time while they had been talking, and looked to a nearby window for any hints. The sky was dark blue, lit only by the sliver of moon nestled amongst the clouds. Hmm, that late already.

"My Eternal Rival, You Must Tell Our Dear And Youthful Teacher Your Feelings." Gai's voice boomed, echoing down the empty hallway. Kakashi almost shot up his hand to shush his friend, but decided against it. Nobody else was in the hall, nobody could hear them. Hopefully.

"Gai, I'm still not sure about anything…" Kakashi replied, crumpling up the empty package of Pocky. He could not bring himself to lock eyes with the bushy browed man.

"You Must, As The Children Often Say, Stop Beating Around The Bush." Gai answered simply, putting Kakashi at a loss for words. Gai was right, he needed to man up. He needed to tell Iruka how he really felt. He needed to have some flaming hot sex with him when he was done. Kakashi smiled at that last part.

"But, what if he…doesn't…" Kakashi stated his doubts, dipping his head low. _Kami, I'm sickening myself, the way I'm acting like a kicked puppy…_ He thought bitterly. He just couldn't help it though. Situations like these never arose in his life. He would rather take an S-Rank mission or two than have to sit here and contemplate his feelings.

It was pathetic really, his fear of rejection. Nobody had ever said no to him before. But, this was different. Everything about Iruka was different. Biting his tongue in silent frustration, Kakashi considered the possibilities.

Outcome A was the happiest one. He would tell Iruka how he felt, brutal honesty and all, and Iruka would accept it. He would even return the feelings, exclaiming that he felt the same way. Then, the sun would rise, smiling and singing a merry little jingle, and the birds would dance around them, twitting and tweeting to the beat. Finally, Iruka and him would kiss, and little fireworks would explode in the air above their heads. Of course, all this was just leading up to the hot sex that would soon follow.

Outcome B was the tolerable one. He would tell Iruka how he felt, brutal honesty and all, and Iruka would accept it. But, he would say something about how he wasn't ready for a relationship and that they should simply remain friends. Kakashi would be okay with that, but only if Iruka really meant it. Life goes on, but the jounin would be terminally depressed for a while. There would be no hot sex afterwards.

Outcome C was the worst possible one. He would tell Iruka how he felt, brutal honesty and all, and Iruka would laugh in his face. He would say something about how it was all just a sick joke, and that none of it was real. Iruka would walk away, maybe hook up with Ebisu, and Kakashi would be left alone. His life would spiral downwards into a black abyss, and he would cut out his heart and bury it in fear of ever loving again. Needless to say, there would be no hot sex.

Of course, Kakashi preferred his first idea, but the second one seemed all too likely. The third option was still there, biting at the inside of his mind like a rabid animal. It made him extremely nervous, and he wasn't surprised to feel a bead of sweat roll down his exposed cheek. He felt his face grow hotter and hotter as the seconds passed.

"So, Kakashi, Will You Give In To The Splendors Of Blossoming Love?" Gai asked, noticing the tension setting over the silver haired man's body. He had never been happier for his friend then when he heard he found love. Really. It made Gai want to shed manly tears all down his green, spandex suit. But, this dilemma with feelings and emotion was giving him a headache. If Kakashi liked the guy, just shout it to the world, like Gai always did!

When Kakashi didn't answer quick enough to satisfy him, Gai groaned. It was very uncharacteristic of him, but Kakashi was driving him up the wall! He should just throw Kakashi over his shoulder, barge into the room, and boisterously proclaim the silver haired jounin's love. And, if he didn't, he would do 1,000 laps around the village while giving horsey rides to the pre-genins. Or, he would pull all the vegetables in the fields using only his toes. Or, he would make chairs from the tree outside his apartment and carry his team around all day.

As Gai formulated new disciplines, each more bizarre than the last, Kakashi stood up and stretched. This should all be much simpler than it was, he decided. He just needed to be blunt. He needed to get the truth across with as few meaningless words as possible. He contemplated about sending in the bushy browed man to do it for him, but quickly realized the idea had "doom" written all over it.

He casually glanced around to see if they had any company in the white hallway. It was empty, except for the buxom nurse. She was still unconscious, but she had been loaded onto a custodian's cart. She was smiling dumbly in her sleep. Kakashi had been right, the janitors had cleaned her up.

Gai, done with his mental list of near impossible tasks, gave Kakashi another masculine clap to the back. He beamed an encouraging smile, flashed a thumbs up, and gave Kakashi a gentle nudge. The silver haired jounin simply groaned. He knew he had wasted too much time already. He just needed to do it, get it over with. Whatever happened was what happened.

"Thanks." Kakashi finally exclaimed. His voice was cool and collected again, and when he stood, he stood with confidence, albeit his posture returned to that of his normal, lazy self. With hands in his pockets, Kakashi slouched one last time, looking over to his friend.

"Hey, what're the balloons for?" He asked, eyeing the drooping bags of shiny, red hearts. Gai was momentarily confused. It looked like he had forgotten all about them up until now. Then, the light bulb clicked, and Gai's mouth tweaked up in a smile.

"Oh, Why, These Are For My Youthful Lover." Gai answered simply, blush creeping across his face. Kakashi almost choked. "While We Were Passionately Making Love, One Of The Alarms In Her Room Went Off. She Had To Be Admitted Here. But Do Not Worry! She Will Make A Full Recovery."

Kakashi's mind was boggled. Gai had a lover, an actual lover. And a girl at that. Gai always claimed he was straight, but Kakashi never quite new the truth, until now that is. Those green, spandex jumpsuits played mind games on you. Curiosity killed the cat, and the silver haired man couldn't resist asking the question that had been burning on his tongue.

"Who?" He pondered, waiting eagerly for the reply.

"You Must Know Her Kakashi. Her Beauty Is Like That Of The Setting Sun. She Is As Delicate As The Jasmine Blossom. Her Eyes Shine Like The Brightest Of Stars." Gai exclaimed, waving his arms around passionately. Kakashi was waiting patiently for the answer while his friend continued to compare his lover to various items in nature.

"Her Hair Is As Purple As…Well, Hmm." Gai finally stopped his mad ranting, pausing to find a similarity. Kakashi was baffled at first, but then it clicked. Gai's lover was…Anko? Kakashi bit his tongue to keep from laughing or retching, he couldn't tell which. Anko, fierce, sadistic, loud mouthed Anko, was tamed by Konoha's Green Beast.

"Wow, Gai, I'm very happy for you. Really." The silver haired jounin announced, locking gaze with his friend. He was actually happy. This meant Gai had finally found love, and that he wasn't gay. It was a winning combination in Kakashi's opinion. He still couldn't wrap his mind around that fact that it was Anko though.

Gai stared off into the distance, perhaps dreaming about his precious, sweet, delicate little lover, while Kakashi marinated in the silence. It was becoming unbearable, because the silence forced him to think, and he didn't want to think. If he did, his thoughts might wander to the chuunin he loved, sleeping soundly in the next room. And, that would be bad.

Clearing his throat softly, looked at the door to Iruka's room. Fine, he gave up. He would say how he felt. He would come clean about everything that happened these last few days. He would have steamy sex with Iruka afterwards, if things happened to be like Outcome A. Hopefully, they would.

With a deep sigh, Kakashi mentally prepared himself. He walked over to the door, taking in the encouraging look from Gai. Suddenly, all the weight was gone from Kakashi's chest. This would be a piece of cake. After all, it was only his feelings, right? He stepped into the room, smiling slightly, as the words formed in his mouth.

_Iruka,_ he would say, _I want you to know the truth. I love you._ But the words died instantly on his tongue. In fact, everything inside Kakashi seemed to die at that moment. His body went rigid, his eyes went wide, and his heart went into his shoes.

There was a loud gasp as Ebisu realized they had been discovered. He was laying on his back, in the white, white, white hospital bed, Iruka on all fours above him. Ebisu's face was redder than a tomato, but Iruka's was shameless. Praise Kami, they were all still fully clothed.

Kakashi felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't say a word, didn't move a muscle, just stood there, feeling pathetic. Ebisu looked completely horrified, and instantly wriggled his way out from under the bronze man. Iruka was gone, replaced by some other worldly sex craving machine. He was still smiling, but he looked very confused.

"I-It's not wh-what it looks like!" Ebisu stammered, eyes unable to meet with Kakashi. He dropped his head low in embarrassment and refused to look up from the floor. Iruka turned around so he was staring in between the two flustered men. Hell if he had a clue as to what was going on.

Kakashi was silent. He wasn't going to judge things too quickly. Anything could have happened, he didn't know the situation. _Fuck that, Iruka was going down on him!_ His mind retaliated, yet Kakashi's outward appearance managed to remain calm. He would keep himself in check, just like shinobi were trained to do. But, he couldn't stop that slow, numb feeling from taking over.

His solitary eye locked with Iruka's, and sparks flew between the two. Iruka wasn't ashamed, hell, Iruka wasn't even home up there. He was a mindless slave to his body's demands, to sex. But, even knowing that, didn't make the hurt welling in Kakashi's chest any less painful. His throat was dry, and it seemed to crack every time he swallowed.

"Maa…I…I need to go…" Kakashi mumbled, not looking away from his love. For a moment, a flicker of life seemed to glimmer in those unresponsive, chocolate eyes. Iruka was present, if just for that one second. And he looked sorry. It was all Kakashi needed to relax the tension ebbing through his body, to make his heart pound rapidly, to make his brain turn to mush.

Like a zombie, he turned and left, padding silently out the door. He could hear calls of protest from Ebisu, but Kakashi ignored them. He just needed to be alone right now. He avoided Gai's gaze, but he knew the man was giving him a questioning and sympathetic look. He needed some more time to think. Concentrating on a spot he knew so well, Kakashi started the hand signs for a transportation justsu, and disappeared in a whirl of leaves. This was far worse than Outcome C.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Notes:** GAH, PLOT TWISTS, DON'T HATE ME! I hope Kakashi didnt seem too OOC, I wanted to make him scared to admit his feelings because this was all new to him. Gai + Anko was purely crack, I just wanted Gai's lover to be a woman. This chapter kind of took on a mind of it's own, so I'm sorry, I'm actually really scared to post it. But there was drama! And there is more to come! Please review, share your love or hate, let me know what you think. THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!!!


	12. The Wake Up Call

**Warnings:** this is a KakaIru story, aka Super Sexy GuyXGuy. contains some foul language, adult themes, blurbendurben

**Disclaimer:** last i checked, Naruto wasn't mine. maybe i should check again?

**Notes:** thanks for all the lovely reviews! not so much action in this chap, main focus is Iruka, hardly any Kakashi. this one was harder to type, but i just had to get it out of the way. sorry if they seem OOC or it bores you or it kills your brain cells.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What's going on here?" Iruka whined, looking at the vacant space Kakashi had previously occupied in his room. Really, he had wanted to ask, "Am I gonna get laid or not?" but the tension lingering over everyone seemed to discourage such a question. He pouted, crossing his arms across his chest, then turned to glare at Ebisu. The Elite jounin was still as red as a tomato, rigid as a plank, and brooding with embarrassment.

What had the silver haired guy wanted? He looked pretty upset after he walked in, but as to why, Iruka was clueless. He fidgeted uncomfortably on his sheets, huffing every now and then to remind the other ninja in the room he was still present.

Ebisu came out of his daze, his body going limp and falling into a hospital chair. He groaned, smacking his palm to his forehead. Nothing had gone as planned. He wasn't supposed to make out with Iruka. Well, he was, but not with Kakashi walking in on them! The moment was beyond ruined, and Kakashi was probably thinking of new ways to murder him in his sleep.

Frustrated, Ebisu shot out his hands for the closest thing he could throw. They closed around a glass vase, and he stood up, fuming. He closed his eyes and with blind fury, he turned and chucked it at the wall. Yes, it was a stupid thing to do, but he felt it was an easy and necessary way to release his stored up aggravation.

He waited for the sweet, melodious sound of breaking glass to serenade his ears. Instead, he heard an unnerving _thunk_, all too familiar to him. Ebisu's eyes shot open wide behind his glasses as he scanned the room. He had missed, again. He had failed to hit the wall, which even a pre-genin could have done while blindfolded, and hit Iruka, again.

The poor, abused chuunin was knocked unconscious, his body splayed across his hospital bed. An angry, red bump was beginning to protrude from the other side of his forehead. Iruka still had a look of surprise plastered across his tan face.

Ebisu wanted to cry. Today had been the worst day ever. Exasperated, he tucked the teacher in, removed the demon vase from the bed, and proceeded to place it back beside his chair. What an evil, evil decoration. Ebisu could have sworn that he was aiming right for the wall.

He left the room to fetch the nurse, planning to share a few words with her about Iruka's current condition. He decided that Iruka had accidently punched himself in the face in a wild tantrum, and knocked himself out. It sounded almost believable, right?

"Sorry, Iruka Sensei. I'll make all this up to you…somehow." He murmured, pushing his sunglasses up his nose before ambling down the hall.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iruka gasped as he awoke to a bright light being shined mercilessly in his eye. He heard the quick scribble of pen against paper, then a soft voice speak to him. A gentle hand shook his shoulder, and he opened his eyes more, squinting. He had a screaming headache for some reason.

"Are you feeling alright, Iruka San?" The soft voice asked. The pain in his head was slowly ebbing away, and although spots were still dancing in his vision, he no longer needed to strain to see. His throat felt raw and dry, and speaking would only agitate it. Instead, Iruka nodded a reply.

"Good. Would you like something to drink?" He heard the voice again. Ahh, the answer to his prayers. He tried to speak, but it came out as a hoarse groan. He heard the pitter patter of her feet scurrying away to grab him some water. Ugh, what had happened?

Sitting up in a fluid motion, Iruka eyed his surroundings warily. He was in a hospital, curiously enough. Unconsciously, he scratched his scar, eyes widening when his fingers brushed across a bandage wrapped around his head. Had he gotten injured? That would explain why he was here. How? You don't get injured eating ramen.

Strangely, there was yet another large gap in Iruka's memory. He clearly recalled meeting Kakashi for ramen at Ichirakus. He drugged the noodles, but before they could eat, Ebisu showed up. What a creepy ninja! After that, they both ate their ramen, and then…nothing.

Iruka cursed under his breath. The whole point of dinner yesterday was to find out what happened on the first night he still couldn't remember. Now, he couldn't even recollect last night! Damn it, he wanted answers, and he wanted them now. He would be straight forward this time, no more beating around the bush.

His nurse, who had very noticeable, erm, chest features, brought in a glass of water for him. She gave him a very shrewd, knowing smile, which left Iruka curious. He took the cup eagerly and guzzled the contents quickly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The nurse waited patiently for him to get comfortable before supplying him with news.

"Well, Iruka San, you gave us quite a scare. No where in your medical records did it say you were prone to tantrums." She informed him, going over the information attached to her clipboard. Iruka's mouth hung open, but he quickly shut it. That was not what he was expecting to hear.

"Don't worry, you're fine now. We decided to do an emergency draining of fluids in your system. All of the drug should be out, but you'll be pretty weak for a while." She continued on, not taking in the look of utter perplexity across Iruka's face. "You're head will also be healed up within a matter of days. We'd like to keep you for another day, just to make sure the draining was successful."

Iruka's mind was swimming with confusion. He had a tantrum? He cut open his head? He took drugs?! This was all insane. Clearing his throat, Iruka caught the attention of the buxom nurse.

"Excuse me, but did you say drugs?" He asked, not hiding the curiousity in his voice.

"Yes. Somehow, you managed to get your hands on a highly monitored substance and intake copious amounts of it." The chesty nursed replied, not missing a beat. She searched his face for a reaction, but found none. She looked back down to her charts and heard him cough nervously. "You're not in trouble, Iruka San, but it was very dangerous. That aphrodisiac had been known to cause lots of problems in our village."

Iruka almost choked. He took a sexual stimulant?! That was impossible! The only drugs used were meant for Kakashi. They had gone into _his_ bowl of ramen. There was no way the bowls had been switched, it just couldn't happen. He should have listened to Hisao San when he tried to explain things.

"You're lucky you have such a nice _friend_. He brought you here and stayed with you all night." The nurse enlightened him, putting stress on the word "friend." She had said it all rather smugly in Iruka's opinion, like she knew something he didn't. Who brought him over here? _PLEASE, NOT EBISU!_ He prayed inwardly.

"Kakashi San is such a gentleman." The nurse cooed dreamily. Iruka felt like he had been smacked upside the head. KAKASHI? He was the one to carry him to the hospital, and stay steadfastly by his side? The nurse must have been delusional. Maybe her huge boobs put a strain on her back, which in turn gave her a headache, so she couldn't think logically.

Kakashi, that horny bastard, he only carried Iruka around because he wanted some action. He must have known he'd taken the stimulant; it was the only rational explanation. Sure, Kakashi had been tender with him that first night, but that was a complete rarity. What were the chances he would do it again?

Iruka's grin was wiped off his face. Oh Kami. What _were_ the chances? The nurse had said so, Kakashi had watched over him. Kakashi had taken care of him. But, where was he now? Well, obviously, he wasn't at the hospital. Iruka couldn't feel the jounin's chakra signature he had just been starting to enjoy.

"May I ask you something?" Iruka requested, staring at his white sheets. The nurse hummed in affirmation. "I can't remember these past few hours. Will they come back to me?" He asked, cheeks blushing in embarrassment. The nurse smiled, stifling a giggle. She could tell why Kakashi liked this one; he was simply adorable!

"Well, now that the drug has been cleared, you should start to remember things. It may not be immediate, but they'll trickle back to you over the course of today." She informed him, jotting something down on her clipboard. "Oh!" She squeaked, suddenly remembering something herself. "You have a visitor. I'll send him in if you're ready."

Iruka nodded in compliancy, then waited on his bed. The buxom nurse, bless her heart, turned sideways to fit through the door, and beckoned some one in. She smiled and waved goodbye to Iruka, who returned the gesture. Hmm, now who could it be? It wasn't Kakashi, that was for sure…

Iruka bit his tongue to keep from groaning. Seriously, was Ebisu stalking him or something? Said jounin stood awkwardly at the foot of his bed, pushing his sunglasses up his nose. He looked a lot calmer than usual, though he was still fidgety.

"Konbanwa, Ebisu Sensei." Iruka greeted, initiating the conversation. Ebisu continued to squirm around like a bug under a lense. Oh, wow, this would be buckets of fun, Iruka could just tell.

"Konbanwa." Ebisu returned, not taking his eyes off of his twiddling thumbs. Ebisu sure was acting strange, stranger than normal, Iruka noticed. Actually, what was strange was that he wasn't acting strange. He was acting, well, decent. Awkward silence hung over the room like a muffling blanket.

"So, erm, I'm sorry about what happened earlier." Ebisu mumbled, pushing his glasses back up his nose. Iruka stared back at him with a bewildered look on his face. _What_ exactly happened earlier? Ebisu looked up and caught the confusion in the now clear chocolate eyes.

"About well, uh…" Ebisu muttered off, a blush creeping over his face. Iruka was now a mixture of disgust and puzzlement. Whatever did happen, it couldn't have been good. He continued to give an unknowing look at the jounin. "Don't you remember anything?" He asked incredulously. Iruka nodded, much to the other mans apparent relief.

"I can't remember these past few hours. Sorry." Iruka informed him. Ebisu sighed in contentment, wiping away a bead of sweat on his forehead. He was looking rather pleased with himself.

"That's good. Uh, I mean, it doesn't matter anyway." Ebisu replied with a broad, unnerving grin. Iruka shifted uncomfortably in his bed. This visit was getting much too awkward. But, his curiosity got the better of him.

"Why? What happened?" He asked, leaning forward.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Ebisu answered too quickly.

"What happened?" The chuunin demanded with a snap. Ebisu visibly cowered at the tone.

"I shouldn't say anything." The shaken jounin mumbled. Now, Iruka was pissed. He was going to know the truth damn it!

"Tell me, what happened?" He ordered again, leaving no room for argument.

"FINE!" Ebisu broke down with a wail. It didn't take much to wear him out. The city sure would be in trouble if Ebisu was ever tortured for information, because he would sing like a canary. He had a nervous look in his eys as he sat on the edge of Iruka's bed and took a deep breath.

"SoIaccidentallythrewatokkuriatyourheadandknockedyououtandKakashibroughtyoutothehospital." Ebisu exclaimed, all in one breath. Iruka stared on as if he hadn't heard a thing. There was an unspoken command to repeat what had been said, and Ebisu sighed. "Well, at Ichiraku's, you were acting real crazy after you ate. You were jumping around and shouting, and you were all over Kakashi." Ebisu blushed heavily at the mention of his former enemy.

Iruka's mouth was agape, but he chose to remain silent. This all had to be a load of crap.

"I, erm, was jealous, so I threw a jar at him, but hit you instead." Ebisu admitted bashfully, then continued with the story. "Kakashi carried you here, while I stayed behind to work off the bill. Once I was done, I thought I would check up on you. You were still acting strange, and, uh, well, umm…" Ebisu trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck skittishly. Iruka didn't know if he wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"Erm, you kinda jumped me." Ebisu relinquished with an unmanly giggle. Iruka felt sick to his stomach. It had to be a lie. Even if he had been a desperate, horny, sex driven kitten, he couldn't have been extreme enough to even dare considering Ebisu. Right? To Iruka's apparent dismay, the Elite jounin had more to say with his story.

"Nothing happened, but Kakashi didn't know that." Ebisu added with a forlorn mumble. The chuunin's head shot up, eyes wide, heart racing in his chest. His palms were getting sweaty again, and he weakly rubbed them against his sheets.

"What did you say?" Iruka breathed out softly, incredulously.

"Kakashi, he, uh, walked in on us. He looked really upset. It was only about three hours ago." Came the attempt at a nonchalant answer.

Iruka felt as if the world had stopped around him. Everything was silent, everything was still. Kakashi…had walked in on them? No, no, no. That couldn't have happened. Iruka refused to believe it, refused to even consider it. His denial completely outweighed the guilt that was slowly building up in his chest.

This all had to be a dream. It just couldn't be real. Iruka pinched himself, but to his consternation, he didn't wake up. Ebisu was still at the foot of his bed, head hung low and humiliated. Kakashi was still no where in sight. Iruka was still in this godforsaken hospital.

"I'm so sorry, Iruka Sensei. I am being honest though, every word was the truth." Ebisu finally explained, voice low and embarrassed.

Iruka felt his throat close up. If everything was true, then he needed to find Kakashi. Now. He needed to clarify this whole situation. Kami, everything was such a mess! His breathing had regulated, and he placed a hand on his chest, just above his heart, to feel its rapid thumping. Why was he so worked up anyway? It was all just a misunderstanding, and Kakashi had over reacted in Iruka's opinion. It wasn't that big of a deal, unless…

Unless, that is, Kakashi had some confession he had wanted to get off his chest. Oh, oh sweet Kami, Iruka was such an idiot. He was a big, fat, blind idiot. Kakashi had probably wanted to tell him something, and then BAM! There he was, grotesquely entwined with Ebisu. Kakashi had every right to be upset.

This was all so confusing! What had Kakashi wanted to say? Why did Iruka care so much? Was it because he felt something for the other ninja? Iruka couldn't deny his attraction to the older shinobi. His wild, sexy fantasies definitely proved as much. And the way Kakashi had treated him so tenderly these past few days, it was so…different.

"Ebisu, I need your help." Iruka stated clearly, pulling the other man from drifting thoughts. Ebisu nodded eagerly, awaiting orders. "You're going to help get me out of here. I'm pretty weak right now, and I don't think I can handle keeping up a shadow clone. I need you to transform into me, while I sneak out. I need to find Kakashi."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Ebisu's lips. It seemed as if all had been forgiven, and that was enough for the Elite jounin. Pushing his sunglasses up his nose, he quickly flew through the hand seals with a compliant nod. There was a poof, and a cloud of smoke, and out stepped Iruka's identical twin.

The two chuunin approached each other, looking with scrutinizing gazes at one another. It was Iruka's perfect carbon copy, more than good enough to fool the nurses here. Little did Iruka know that Ebisu had perfected the jutsu because he spent many nights creating an Iruka clone and going on practice dates with it. That, and a few _other _things. But, Iruka didn't need to know.

"Thank you." Iruka exclaimed gratefully, placing a hand on the clone's shoulder. The other Iruka nodded, smiling with that perfect, radiating smile. The clone hobbled over to the bed, straightening out his hospital gown and sliding under the sheets. The real Iruka painfully staggered his way across the room towards the window. It was dark out. Lovely. As if it wasn't bad enough that he had little chakra, walked like a cripple, and was scantily clad in a gown, he had to do all his searching at night.

Maybe, if he was lucky, there would be no perverted bums on the street. Iruka would be a very easy victim for a horny, sex depraved lunatic.

Quickly, without so much as another backward glance at his replacement, Iruka slid open the window. Cold night air rushed to greet him, and his skin was instantly covered in goose bumps. His flimsy gown whipped around him, sending chills up and down his body. Bracing himself, Iruka bit his lip in determination and climbed through. He balanced precariously on the edge, looking at the steep drop to the ground with anxiety. Perhaps he should have thought this through a little more?

The other Iruka watched with silent apprehension as the real chuunin clambered through the opening. He waited a moment, contemplating his actions, then leaned over and dipped out of sight. Ebisu wrinkled his nose is worry as Iruka's bronze form was swallowed by the darkness and taken from view. Well, all that was left was to wait. He could do that at least, since it was the only way he could make things up to his former infatuation.

"Hello, Iruka San." The buxom nurse greeted as she stepped lively into the room. "Oh, did you open the window?" She asked, bustling over and sliding it shut in a fluid motion. She returned to his bedside, scratching down a few notes on her clipboard.

"Feeling better? Your friend must have let himself out." The nurse observed, and the Iruka clone nodded quickly in affirmation. "Good. Now, it's time for your shot." She informed him, setting down her pad and pen. Ebisu instantaneously tensed, eyes widening like those of an owl. He hated shots. He hated them with a burning passion.

There was a loud SNAP as the nurse slid a white, latex glove over her delicate hand. She wiggled her fingers, preparing them for the evil task to be preformed. The clone was already starting to sweat.

The nurse smiled innocently, though Ebisu swore he caught a glimpse of the menace beneath as she lifted a huge needle out from under his bed. Ebisu's eyes almost fell out of his head. _GREAT KAMI!_ He screeched inwardly. _This thing is bigger than me!_ While he fretted, the nurse swabbed the area of injection with alcohol.

The clone was almost panting with trepidation now. The nurse gave the needle a little squeeze, some of the serum within bursting out the tip. She was quite good at giving shots, except for maybe her last patient. But, he was fine, a little trip to the ER can fix anything. No big deal. Needle in hand, the nurse, with agonizingly slow speed, approached his arm.

_Do it for Iruka, do it for Iruka! You owe him this much! DO IT FOR IRUKA!_ Ebisu tried to rationalize with himself. He eyed the needle, which was now inches away from his arm. The nurse smiled, and Ebisu fainted. He had always hated needles.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iruka landed somewhat gracefully on the hard patch of earth below his window. He may have been weak, but he still had his reflexes. He stood up from his crouch, fixing his gown adamantly, and turned to leave.

"Gah! Charlie Horse!" He moaned through gritted teeth, hunching over and massaging the accused leg. At least this gave him time to stop and think. Where would Kakashi be? Iruka tried to rally a list of places off the top of his head, but none came to mind.

"Well, where would I go if I walked in on…If I…um." Iruka started, but couldn't finish his sentence. It was almost painful to say it. He couldn't even imagine what was going through Kakashi's mind when he saw what was happening. But, if Iruka was him, he would want to find somewhere to think. "Hmm, yea, well that really narrows things down." Iruka muttered darkly.

With naught but the moon as his guide, at least until he hit the town, Iruka began hobbling aimlessly in no apparent direction. Without shoes, his feet hurt. Without proper clothes, he shivered. None of it mattered though. He was a ninja on a mission, and nothing could deter him from finding Kakashi.

Like a man possessed, Iruka moved as quickly as his legs could carry him towards the outskirts of town. He made sure to avoid any dark and suspicious alleyways, just in case there were any lurkers out there. He still wasn't sure of where he was going, but his feet seemed to know.

While he walked, he let his thoughts wander. Yes, he definitely liked Kakashi. He had never thought better of the jounin until now, all this mostly due to the past few days. But, _like_ was a very open ended term. How far did _like_ actually go? It was all befuddling. And, why was Iruka so freaked out about this whole thing? He couldn't even understand his own damn emotions!

Something in Iruka's chest stirred, making it feel harder to breathe. His stomach tightened into knots, alive with butterflies. His heart beat faster as he came to a conclusion.

_I know what it is, Kakashi. I'm upset right now because-_ But Iruka's thoughts were interrupted as his feet stopped. He looked around, surprised to find himself at the memorial stone. He had never thought about coming here, though it would make sense. Kakashi was always here.

With a sharp intake of breath, Iruka noticed the silver haired jounin standing a few feet behind the stone, with his back to him. He had unconsciously brought himself right to Kakashi. It was like his body had led him here. Suddenly feeling small and fragile again, Iruka stepped timidly into the clearing.

"Oh. Hello, Iruka Sensei. I was just lost along the path of life again."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Notes:** WOOHOO! we are finally out of the hopsital, it's all action from here! i noticed a lack in action and humor these past few chapters, so i tried to spice this one up. it's not some of my best work, but i swear to you, bear with me! the coming ones will be AWESOME! it's time for the big, climactic reuninon! so, love or hate? lemme know, review review review ^^ thanks for reading guys, you rock!


	13. The Sultry Suprise

**Warning:** this is a KakaIru story, dont read if it doesnt float your boat. contains foul language, a hot kiss, extreme stupidity, and revenge.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine, despite what the voices in my head tell me.

**Notes:** here we are, the big collision of fates! i tried to pump it full of action and make it funny, yet still emotional and delicate. i hope i didnt fail too miserably, i've been prone to doing that these last few chapters. anyway, please enjoy! this chap actually only took me two days to write, i was on a roll, but here it is. i hope you like it!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi had been standing at the memorial stone for almost four hours. No big deal, really. He was known to stay there for almost entire days, completely silent, enveloped in profound thought. This was only a fraction of what he was capable of doing.

He had, in fact, been trying not to think. Because, if he thought, his mind would wander to that oh so adorable chuunin, and then to their smoldering kisses, and then to their hot sex, and then to said chuunin and Ebisu together, and finally his heart would feel like it was bursting and he would have to stop thinking. Then, the cycle would repeat.

It was an agonizing four hours, with nothing to do but think about Iruka. He had planned on staying the night there, rooted to the spot, gazing glossy eyed at the smooth stone in front of him. He didn't want to go home. Pakkun would be there, that damn little smug pug, rubbing it in his face that he was right about Iruka and him. He couldn't go to the training grounds, no, there were people there. He couldn't go with Gai, he didn't want to talk about any of this. The memorial stone was where he spent most of his time, so secluded and quiet, so it seemed fitting that he simply remain there.

So, Kakashi was nearly floored with shock when he sensed a certain chuunin's chakra signature making its way towards him. He hadn't considered the possibility of Iruka finding him. Hell, he hadn't even thought Iruka would _want_ to find him. After all, Kakashi had been like a tissue; good for a blow, and then tossed away once used. He hadn't exactly considered confronting Iruka any time soon either, but having the chuunin come to him was entirely unexpected.

"Oh. Hello, Iruka Sensei. I was just lost along the path of life again." He felt himself say, his voice dull and lackluster, just like normal. But, he didn't feel normal. He felt numb, and alone, and very confused. He may have spoken like usual, but on the inside, there was chaos.

Iruka stepped forward timidly, shivering in the frigid night air. His thin gown offered no protection from the chilly night atmosphere, and he already sensed his toes losing feeling. His head was ducked low, trying to conceal the look of shame that graced his features. Kakashi was still facing the stone, not even acknowledging his presence, save for his nonchalant greeting.

Iruka made to speak, but his mouth dried up. He opened and closed it a few times, but nothing came out. He felt the tension growing with every wasted second of silence between them, and soon, it would be overwhelming.

"How are you feeling? The hospital must be frantic with worry over your absence." Kakashi stated dryly, tone laced with bitterness. Shinobi were not supposed to show emotion, but Kakashi had faltered. He couldn't help himself anymore, he couldn't hide the numbness.

There was a long and heavy pause over the clearing. Iruka felt as if he had been slapped across the face. The words had stung, not because they were cruel or hurtful, but because of how they were spoken. He had never heard such emotion in Kakashi's voice, let alone any voice. Iruka quivered at their deliverance, inadvertently taking a step back. He hadn't been expecting this. Actually, he had no idea what to expect, but it wasn't this.

"I…Kakashi…Let me explain." Iruka pleaded, his voice small and afraid. The jounin's hardened expression under his mask softened at the distress he heard. He couldn't stay angry at Iruka, he was sure nobody could, especially when he sounded so desperate and needy. Kakashi decided to humor Iruka, and turned around to face the chuunin.

Iruka looked as stunning as ever, despite being disheveled. His brown eyes were more alive than Kakashi had ever seen them. The white, white gown flapped around his tan skin, and the chuunin shivered. Kakashi had never seen the man look so handsome. He had a thing for rugged looking guys, and Iruka was always so prim and proper, but now he looked more natural. It was very sexy, to put it in lesser words, but Kakashi quickly banished such thoughts from his mind.

"It-It wasn't what you think." Iruka stated feebly, taking a few small steps forward. The moonlight shone down in a brilliant ray of silvery radiance, right upon Kakashi's slouching figure. He looked dazzling, to say the least, pale skin aglow like alabaster. Iruka struggled to form coherent sentences as he stared, cheeks flushing. "Ebisu and I…I was under the influence of a drug, I didn't even know what I was doing."

Kakashi let the words wash over him, soothing his pain. Iruka sounded legitimate, but Kakashi wasn't completely convinced, although hearing the teacher speak was calming. He knew what he had seen, and he would always remember it. Iruka, the man he dare let himself love, was leaning over someone else with that same glint in his eye Kakashi had thought was meant only for him. Instead of replying, he remained silent, waiting for more.

Iruka made to speak, but quickly shut his mouth. He felt the beginnings of a memory descend upon him, and he let himself relax. The memory began to shift and change, finally settling on the familiar scene of the hospital. He was sitting up in bed, feeling deeply sorry for something he had done. Kakashi was staring at him from the doorway to his hospital room, an unreadable expression on his visible face. That was it, it was all he could remember for now.

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi. I wasn't myself then." Iruka explained, his returning memory strengthening his resolve for amends. He felt his heart increase its rapid pounding in his chest when Kakashi looked him dead on. The single, steely orb was fixated on him, reading him like a book, analyzing every breath he took. "I…I wouldn't purposely do anything to hurt you." Iruka stated after taking a deep breath.

Kakashi looked as if he was unaffected. His posture didn't change, his eyes did crinkle up with relief, nothing. But, on the inside, he was overcome with emotion. He believed every word Iruka spoke, he knew it was the truth. The remorse in the chuunin's voice was enough to make Kakashi feel sick for even considering Iruka had lied.

The way the teacher spoke, voice so caring and genuine, it filled Kakashi with hope. What Iruka did was wrong, but he would look past it. He had apologized so sincerely, meant every word he said, that Kakashi really didn't care. But, Iruka cared, and he seemed to care deeply.

Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves so suddenly that Iruka flinched. Gone. Kakashi had gone. He was so disgusted with Iruka that he had left, not bothering to say goodbye, or even acknowledge his apology. Iruka felt something in his chest whither and die. He had failed. He had lost Kakashi, probably for good, and it was all his own fault.

Iruka felt hot tears gather in the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let himself cry. He would make himself suffer, make himself hold in all those powerful sobs he wanted to release. He wouldn't allow himself the pleasure of sinking to his knees and sniffling. He wouldn't let himself break down.

Then, when strong arms grabbed Iruka around the waist, he nearly cried out. His captor only strengthened his grip, and he yanked the chuunin backwards. What the hell was going on?! Iruka winced when his back connected with a tree trunk, head lolling around like a rag doll. He widened his eyes, only to see stars and the fuzzy outline of a ninja.

Still confused beyond belief, all hints of despair left the chuunin, and he prepared himself for a fight. The rough bark of the tree irritated his bare skin as he shifted his position slightly. He may have had no chakra, but he was going to give this bum a beat down.

Iruka opened his mouth to shout, but he was silenced by the pair of lips that crashed against his own. The ninja had closed the distance between them in a short stride, and was now bracing himself against the tree with one arm, the other cradling protectively around Iruka.

"Ka-Kakashi?" Iruka breathed out, breaking the chaste kiss and backing up into the tree. The silver haired jounin leaned over him, features bathed in moonlight, a melancholy smile adorning his beautiful face. Iruka had only ever dreamt of seeing his true face, but it was nothing compared to reality, and it left the chuunin breathless. Kakashi nodded before moving down and capturing Iruka's soft lips in another swift kiss. It was soft and sweet, not lustful and needy, and it left Iruka gasping for air.

"But, but you, and I, and kissing, and-" Iruka started to stutter in bewilderment, but was abruptly cut off when Kakashi raised his hand and caressed his smooth bronze cheek. The hand was so soft and warm, and Iruka instinctively nuzzled into it.

"I was never mad at you, Iruka." Kakashi stated softly, watching those beautiful brown eyes soften with relief and understanding. He moved closer, their bodies almost flush against each other, and kissed Iruka again. This time, Iruka responded, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck and sucking gently on his bottom lip. Kakashi's tongue traced Iruka's swelling lips, then slipped inside to scope the rest of the chuunin's mouth. Iruka hesitantly wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist, but after hearing the moan his action earned, he tightened his grip.

They stayed like this, locked in a sweet, passionate kiss for a few minutes before they had to break for air. Iruka was panting hard, while Kakashi showed no signs of fatigue. Instead, he was smiling at how breathless his little chuunin was. While Iruka regained his composure, Kakashi pressed Iruka right up against the tree and began to trail little kisses down his exposed neck.

Iruka's body was on fire. Minutes ago he had been freezing, on the verge of tears, and feeling weak. But, now he was in Kakashi's embrace, and nothing else mattered. In fact, he had felt better than ever, because he had just received his first kiss from the jounin, along with several others. And, they weren't some lusty, tongue attacks that screamed for sex, they were compassionate, gentle, caring kisses.

It seemed like one of Iruka's most recent sexual fantasies come true. Never had he pictured himself entwined with the illustrious silver haired jounin. It was so unreal, like a dream. But, Iruka was very much alive and awake, and it was far greater than any fantasy his mind had ever concocted. He was actually kissing Kakashi, backed up against a tree, just like something out of those _Icha Icha_ novels, only less hardcore pornographic.

"Kakashi?" Iruka whispered, low and breathy, into the older man's ear. Kakashi hummed in affirmation as he nipped at Iruka's collar bone, earning a husky moan from the latter. "I want to know what happened on our first night out, because I hardly remember anything. I want the truth too." Kakashi showed no signs of stopping his attack on Iruka's sensitive neck, and instead, chose to answer in between kisses.

"Honestly, nothing happened." He explained before sucking on a patch of tan skin. "You got drunk," Kakashi added, smiling while he kissed, "and acted crazy." Another nip, "Oh, you kissed me." More licking and kissing, "That was it though."

Iruka was left dumbstruck. He had suspected as much, but for his wild guesses to actually be confirmed was mind boggling. He had gotten drunk, and he had kissed Kakashi. _Oh, that's fucking peachy…_ He muttered bitterly inside, _Kakashi probably thought I was some freak, coming on to him like that._ But, with a smile and a low groan won by Kakashi, he realized that it didn't matter.

Another memory came fading back into Iruka's mind, and he tried to follow it. He vaguely remembered himself in a bar, hands pinned down by Kakashi, staring at him with a sultry expression. He remembered kissing the older man, wanting to confess his pent up feelings. But, he end up passing out on the table. Iruka made a mental note to never let any substance other than water touch his lips ever again. So, the first night was accounted for now.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked after biting down gently on Iruka's shoulder. The chuunin had been unresponsive for a few minutes now. He was probably just marinating in all these new revelations, Kakashi decided, and continued his work.

"Mmm, yea." Iruka moaned out, tilting his head to the side to allow more access. Well, this wasn't their first kiss, but it was still nice. Now, on to last night and its events. "What happened last night? I remember getting ramen, and eating it, but…" His voice drifted off as his eyes fluttered shut, and he stifled another moan.

"Well, you ate." Kakashi licked the bronze length of neck. "You got high." He planted a soft kiss on the jaw. "You kissed me again." Smirking, he brushed his lips down the jaw. "Ebisu freaked." Scowling, he kissed again. "I took you to the hospital."

Iruka now remembered what happened after inhaling his tainted ramen. He had been way off his rocker, dancing around and shouting and pretending to be a race car. Then, he had fallen into Kakashi's lap and kissed him, lustfully and passionately. Okay, night two was justified, just one more thing. But, before Iruka could ask, Kakashi stopped his attack on Iruka's neck, which now held a myriad of love bites and bruises.

"Yea, about that drug…" Kakashi stood up and slouched, visible eye raking over the breathless chuunin.

"It was meant for you. But, I didn't know it was an aphrodisiac!" Iruka quickly explained, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I heard it was used in T&I, so I thought that if I used it on you, you'd tell me what really happened at the bar." He admitted bashfully, rubbing a spot in the dirt with his foot. He chuckled lightly at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Maa, fair enough. I suppose I should have just told you the first time." Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, now his turn to be ashamed. "I just…I didn't want you to be upset if I told you we kissed."

Iruka, smiling radiantly, leaned up on his tippy toes and pecked Kakashi chastely on the lips.

"The great Sharingan Kakashi was afraid of being rejected?" Iruka teased, leaning back against the tree. Kakashi smiled, giving a faux growl of irritation. Everything was turning out better than expected. Iruka sure was taking all this news well, and he even seemed to be returning the feelings. He bent down, leaning his forhead against Iruka's, relishing the latter's hot breath on his face.

"Alright, last question." Iruka announced, rubbing small circles on the back of Kakashi's wandering hands. "What happened when I was in the hospital?"

Kakashi smiled at the mere memory of the events that had transpired. He had been fighting back an erection all night, not a very easy task when Iruka's hair was all sexy and disheveled, and he was pinned up against a tree, wearing nothing but a flimsy hospital gown. Plus, he was fully aware that he was kissing Kakashi, a major bonus. There was no alcohol or drugs aiding his actions, it was purely Iruka, and Iruka was damn sexy.

Kakashi gently eased Iruka's hair out of its ponytail, weaving his fingers through the silky, chestnut strands. Iruka nuzzled into the hand that caressed his scalp, smiling slightly. Iruka was so gorgeous he was almost inhuman. How had he never noticed this beautiful chuunin before the exams? Kakashi must have been blind.

He ran his free hand under Iruka's gown and over that glorious, toned chest. Iruka twitched underneath him when goose bumps erupted over his sensitive skin. Kakashi kissed his neck again, this time on the other side, Iruka moaning all the while.

"Well, " Kakashi started with a smirk. "I brought you to the hospital." Kiss, "You were out for a while." Another kiss, gentle nip, "I watched over you." Sucking, a moan, "I kissed you, you woke up." Another bite, a louder moan, "We had sex." A quick lick, silence.

Iruka had ceased in his moans of pleasure to replay that over in his mind. Had Kakashi said what he thought he said? NO WAY. His ears must have played tricks on him, Kakashi hadn't said _that_. But, he did. He had said it, that special S word. Kakashi, oblivious to the shocked chuunin beneath him, continued on.

"Iruka, I've wanted to say this all night." He started, staring at Iruka's white hospital gown. He felt his heart beat faster, his palms grow sweaty, his throat dry up. He prepared the words to roll of his tongue. There would be no more interruptions now, just Iruka and him, alone in the dark.

Iruka, on the other hand, was beginning to fume. The memory had assaulted him with full force, breeching into the very recesses of his mind. He remembered making out with the older man, completely filled with desire, with no ideas of consequences of repercussions whatsoever. He remembered kissing down that pale body, and taking in his length. He remembered Kakashi's hand around him, warm and fast, and the feeling of being penetrated. He remembered crying out in release, staring at Kakashi with something other than lust…

"Iruka, I lo-" But Kakashi was suddenly and unexpectedly cut off when he felt himself get shoved backwards by a pair of strong hands. He fell flat on his back, knocking the wind out of him, and he struggled for breath. The night sky stared down at him, all knowing, and seemed to mock him. What the hell just happened? Had he fallen? No, he was pushed!

"Sex?!" Iruka spat out, like the word itself was the incarnate of evil. "Sex! We had sex?!"

Kakashi lay on the ground in stunned silence, too afraid to move. Iruka was standing over him, glaring downwards with eyes that would frighten Satan himself. Somewhere, in the distance, a bird sharted itself in fear and took off into the sky, squawking and screaming for its life. That lucky bird, at least it had a means of escape.

"I've never had sex before in my life!" Iruka shouted down, flailing his arms in frustration. Kakashi visibly winced, but did nothing more. So, he had been right, Iruka was a virgin. Shit, this was not good. "I never got the chance to think about this, Kakashi!" Iruka continued ranting. "I may have been high, but you should have stopped me! Didn't you think about how this would affect me? DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF?!"

The words stung worse than any wound Kakashi had ever received by blade, jutsu, or other manner. They cut right through him, leaving him breathless on the ground, unable to retaliate. He wanted to scream so badly. He wanted to yell right back, "Of course I think about others! For the past two days I've thought of no one but you! I care for you more than you know!" but his throat had closed up long ago.

"Everyone is right, you're lazy, perverted, and uncaring. I can't believe I'm just seeing it all now." Iruka finished, a tear welling in the corner of his eye and rolling down his cheek, leaving a shining path. His chest heaved with suppressed sobs, his hands were shaking, and his eyes were full of regret.

Kakashi felt as if a million pounds was resting on his chest. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, only stare up at the pained face of his lover. He tried to sit up, but the weight remained. He tried to speak, but the words would not come. He was helpless.

"I-" Iruka started to say, voice softer this time, but he closed his mouth instead. He straightened his gown, trying to look dignified, while another tear caressed his cheek. He sniffled, cleared his throat, and turned to walk away. "Sayonara, Kakashi Sensei." Iruka mumbled, stalking out of the clearing.

Kakashi watched with a breaking heart as his lover trudged away from him and out of sight. He released a pent up sigh, body going lax on the dirt. Everything was ruined. He stared up at the moon, too hurt to move. He didn't have the energy nor will to do anything anymore. Because, Iruka had been right. He had been selfish when he had sex with Iruka, even if the chuunin was all but begging for it. He had been uncaring, and lazy, and all those other horrible things.

And now, Iruka was gone. Kakashi had finally driven him away. He hadn't even gotten to say "I love you" yet. With a small whimper, Kakashi realized he probably never would.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ebisu groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. Bright light flooded his vision, forcing him to blink repeatedly as his pupils dilated. He raised his hand to wipe the sleep away from himself, yawning. With a realization, Ebisu's eyes shot open all the way. He discovered three things at that moment. First, he was no longer an Iruka clone. Second, he wasn't wearing his signature sunglasses. Third, his hands were cuffed together above him. All this only pointed to trouble.

He raised his head to get a better look at his surroundings. He was still in the hospital, still in Iruka's startlingly white room, but he was cuffed the bed now. He was also wearing a hospital gown, which was far too breezy in his opinion, and he made a mental note to talk to the hospital directors about their patients wardrobe.

"Nice to see you're awake. You played a mean little trick on me, Ebisu San."

The voice succeeded in making Ebisu extremely uncomfortable. He struggled weakly and fruitlessly against the cuffs, earning a giggle from his captor.

"Oh, don't bother. Those are chakra cuffs, so you wont be going anywhere anytime soon."

Now, Ebisu was really starting to sweat. His beady eyes darted around the room at mach speed, desperately looking for clues. He had to get out of here some how! The sharp hiss of a cracking whip silenced all thought. Ebisu gulped, fingers twitching, as he followed the source of sound.

"Do you know what our policy is for sneaky little pranksters, Ebisu San?"

Ebisu gulped, shaking his head.

"Let me show you."

The buxom nurse stepped out of the darkness, wielding a whip in one hand, a tongue depressant in the other. Oh yes, he would pay, and he would pay dearly. Now, because of him, Iruka was gone, and Kakashi would have no reason to return to the hospital. Because of him, she could not pursue her love for the silver haired sex god. Like a hawk descending upon prey, the nurse glided across the floor, smiling demonically. Ebisu cowered as her figure loomed over him, tongue depressant at the ready.

"No needles for you this time."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iruka's body moved on its own accord, taking him down unfamiliar paths and back alleys. A few dim street lamps overhead were all he had to guide him, but the darkness was welcoming. It wasn't easy to see the tear streaks on his cheek in the faint lighting, or his reddened eyes, or his quivering lip.

He was completely oblivious to his surroundings, and thus to the many pairs of hungry, wandering eyes that greedily gazed upon his very exposed body. Like a starving predator, their heads swiveled and turned to follow him. They had their prey, the hunt was on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Notes:** DUN DUN DUN! you probably all hate me by now, so i'm sorry. I couldnt leave you with a happy ending just yet! things with Ebisu felt unfinished, so i threw him in too. i really hope you all liked this chap, i kinda did. i wanted there to be lots of romantic tension, which i hope i got across. i feel as if i've let this story run on too long, so that means that my next chapter will be the end.

GASP! yes, tune in next week for the stunning and epic conclusion to The Sake Reveals All! (if i get enough requests, there might also be an epilogue added and a sequel is pending, but more on that next week) A huge, huge, HUGE thanks to all of you that review. the only reason i continued to write this at all was because of you guys. you complete me ^^ now, REVIEW AWAY please! love or hate? TELL ME! thanks for reading, you all rock!


	14. The Grand Finale

**Warnings:** this is all about KakaIru. if you dont like, go away. Contains poor accounts of molestation, stuttering, and a corny ending.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto, even though it's on my wishlist.

**Notes:** HERE WE ARE! I'm **sooooooo** sorry this is late, a recent family death and other various tragedies have kept me away from the computer. Firstly, I'd like to thank all my reviwers, **Lenea89, Sonar, Paradox1313, colors-with-crayons, kriti, jazzy2may, Squidpoo, julieanna333, camocase09, nell, ryu earth, Forgot To Breathe, rayvendeb, jazzy, ranshuden, kick-aft, Sejitsu, wawayaya, Kanemoshi, bored spitless, KakashiKrazed, sesshomarubaby18, AngelofSorrow620, BlackRavensDream, tearfularcher.** You guys are the reason I continued this story at all. You've been an inspiration to me, and this chapter is for all of you. Thanks for sticking with me to the end!

Secondly, I dont like my own ending. I will warn you now, it is pretty corny... I hope you still like it, it was BY FAR the hardest chapter I have ever written. I wanted it to be funny, romantic, cute, and tense, as well as concluding. I think I failed. Nonetheless, here is the stunning, epic, grandiose finale to The Sake Reveals All. ENJOY!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iruka turned and rest his head against the rough, cool outer wall of some rundown house. A dying light flickered above him, wavering between pitch black night and faint glowing. The only sound was the muffled buzz of tiny insects as they flew around aimlessly.

Hot tears burned paths down Iruka's cheeks, but he remained silent. He was too drained to do anything more. The realization had hit him the moment he had stomped out of the clearing; he loved Kakashi. He didn't know how it had come to be, or when it started, or even why. He only knew that he had made a huge mistake and overreacted, and had finally pushed Kakashi away for good.

Exhausted, Iruka turned and slumped down the coarse surface of the wall, not minding how it irritated his skin. It was freezing out, and he had numerous bug bites, but the pain was miniscule in comparison to the searing ache lodged in his chest. Failure. Disaster. Catastrophe. All these words could sum up the night without really doing justice to the tragedy that had occurred.

Iruka didn't know what to do anymore. He was so lost, so alone. He could never face Kakashi again, that was a given. Another apology was out of the question. Kakashi may have forgave him before, but Iruka was hard pressed to think that the silver haired man would give him the time of day after this. Hell, Kakashi would probably harbor his hatred for the chuunin until the day he died.

The teacher felt sick to his stomach at the thought. He had royally fucked up not only his own life, but Kakashi's as well. He was the world's biggest scum bag. He had kissed Kakashi, then shoved him down. He had loved the man, then broken his heart.

"This is such a fucking mess." He whispered harshly, biting his knuckle to suppress the sobs that threatened to burst from his throat. Little red pearls of blood oozed out from the torn skin, sliding smoothly down his hand. He didn't feel it.

Hidden by the darkness, a group of four men, drunk out of their minds, watched Iruka silently. They had unanimously agreed that he was the tastiest looking man in all of Konoha, and had been following him for the past ten minutes. Now, he had finally stopped, and the time to pounce was now. A plan was quickly forged between them; one person would distract, while the others closed in. Simple, yet efficient.

"Hey there." Their leader called, stepping into the flickering light. "Are ya lost?" He asked, bracing himself against the wall and effectively blocking the exit. Iruka's head shot up in surprise, and he jumped a little.

"No." Iruka answered cautiously, chocolate eyes widening in anxiety. It was hard to tell in the dim lighting, but he thought he recognized the man. He seemed familiar, but he still gave Iruka the chills. His demeanor wasn't hostile, but nor was it comforting, and Iruka swallowed hard.

"You look lost to me." The man replied smugly, taking a step forward. Iruka inadvertently scooted backwards, flattening himself against the wall. Even from where he stood, Iruka could smell the reek of alcohol. "Hows 'bout I give ya some directions?" He slurred, staggering closer.

"I'm f-fine thanks." The edgy chuunin spluttered, trying to control his voice. A parade of snickers assaulted his ears from the other end of the alley. With a gasp, Iruka realized that there was more to the drunken horde, and they were waiting in the dark. "I don't need help." He stated boldly, strength returning to his tone.

The man took another step and tripped, pitching forward and stumbling. He caught himself under the lamp, regaining his composure and throwing a shameless smirk at Iruka. The bronze ninja inhaled sharply as the drunk's features became illuminated. He had met this man before! This was the same drunken bastard that had felt him up outside the izakaya only a few nights ago. Oh, how Iruka had been mortified...

But, this man, with his predatory glint and lost inhibitions, was dangerous. He had a gang, whom Iruka guessed was as equally inebriated, that was cutting off his escape. He himself had little strength and no chakra, and was dressed only in a skimpy hospital gown. All signs pointed to trouble, and he had to get out of there, now.

"I gotta get going. Late night, ya know." Iruka declared, rising from his sitting position against the wall. A chorus of wolf whistles and obnoxious barks greeted him as he straightened his gown modestly. He took a few steps forward, struggling under his weak limbs, but managed to stay upright.

"Oi, you're a pretty thing. What's your hurry?" The drunk leader questioned, followed by a slurred cat call. Iruka ignored the man and tried to push past him to the alley's mouth. "Hey, I'm talkin' to yer." He accused angrily, stepping in front of the chuunin. He didn't very well like being ignored. His drunken cohorts spilled out of the darkness, forming an impenetrable line behind their leader. "I said I was talkin' to yer!" When Iruka refused to respond once more, the drunk man gave a feral snarl.

"You aint very smart, are ya?" He spat, shooting out his hand and grabbing Iruka's wrist. The teacher relied on his reflexes to aid him, and he wound up a fist, turning and driving it into the drunk's gut. The blow was effective, earning many gasps of shock from the mob as their leader doubled over.

The punch had cost Iruka more energy than he thought possible. Sure, he had an adrenaline rush now, but not even that could help him. He didn't have the strength to punch every drunken man in the alley, hell, he could barely walk after the first one. He was panting heavy after his expense of power, and leaned back against the wall. His precious seconds of escape were ticking away.

"That was a stupid move." The drunk grunted, grabbing Iruka and giving his body a shake. The world tilted around the chuunin, and he felt insanely dizzy. It hurt to breathe, hurt to move. Before he could suck in more air, he was roughly dragged up. The drunk snatched his wrist in a death grip, and quickly twisted Iruka's arm behind him. Iruka whimpered, but his cry was lost amongst the scuffling noises. Then, he was forcefully pinned against the wall. His cheeks were grated along the coarse texture, leaving them raw and stinging. He could feel the drunk's hot breath on his ear.

"I remember you now. You was the pretty one outside the bar the other night." He recalled with a deep, frightening chuckle that rumbled through his chest and into Iruka. "Too bad yer boyfriend aint here. No screaming now, or I'll have to break yer cute lil jaw."

Iruka shivered at their contact, the drunk pushing himself right up against his backside. His group of drunken followers cheered and hooted from the sidelines. Encouraged by his company, the leader crushed Iruka against the wall, driving the breath from his lungs, and snugly fit himself against him. He brought his head down, hot, muggy breath assaulting Iruka's ears. The chuunin struggled and writhed under the crushing weight, but to no avail.

"Mmm, feisty aren't ya?" He cackled, using his free hand to grab Iruka's ass. The teacher gasped and writhed more, trying desperately to free himself. The drunk continued to grope him whilst leaving slobbery kisses down Iruka's neck. He couldn't suck in enough breath to scream for help. Nobody would hear him. Nobody would save him, and he would be at the mercy of these men. "I like a little resistance." He muttered into Iruka's neck, biting down particularly hard and drawing a pained whimper.

The men in the alley chanted and hollered, yelling support to their leader, sloshing their half empty bottles wildly. Iruka's vision was going black at the edges, mouth gaping frantically for air. He tried to thrash and break free, but the iron grip remained. The drunk slid his hand under Iruka's gown, rough hand gliding over Iruka's ass. His cry was muffled by the wall while his assailant left salivated kisses down his jaw.

His head was yanked back painfully, and the drunk crashed their lips together. His tongue broke through Iruka's pinched lips, assaulting his mouth. The taste of alcohol was overwhelming as the tongue plundered every inch of Iruka's mouth, rubbing violently against his gums and palate. He clamped his teeth down on the invasive tongue, making the older man cry out, but he did not stop. The kiss was rough, disgusting, and left Iruka wanting to vomit.

The drunk pulled away, laughing darkly as he did so. Iruka took the opportunity to give the man a head butt. Their craniums connected with a sickening crunch. The older man was clearly dizzy, but he did not stagger back, and he did not relinquish his grip. Iruka, on the other hand, seemed to have miscalculated his aim, and was cringing in pain with hot tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He had probably done more damage to himself than to his assailant.

A warm, sticky fluid dripped it's way down the side of Iruka's head. Blood, he knew it must have been blood. The leader recovered quickly, turning around and boring into Iruka with fearsome, livid, brown eyes. He had a welt on his forehead, but it was not enough to help Iruka escape.

"Now ya done it." He growled, winding up his fist. Iruka saw the punch coming; he knew it would hurt immensely. But, neither could he block it nor escape it. The grasp held him in place, leaving him to act as a punching bag. He tried to turn his head so the blow would skim his cheek, but his neck wouldn't move.

Iruka was sent reeling with the punch connected square in his jaw. He felt his lower lip burst, blood dribbling out in a small stream, down his chin and neck. He thought he heard a crunch, but maybe it was his imagination. He vision was fuzzy, but he could clearly make out the satisfied smirk of the drunk. He spun the dazed chuunin around and wiped his bloody fist off on Iruka's hospital gown, chuckling menacingly.

Before Iruka could retaliate, or even dodge, another blow careened into his gut. He gasped out, doubling over in pain. Spots danced across the alley, and he winced, trying to hold back his tears. A chorus of laughter broke out in the alley, and the older man took advantage of Iruka once more. Their lips connected again, brutally and forcefully, that rough, grimy tongue invading every corner of Iruka's mouth.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ was all that was going through Iruka's mind. He was too weak to keep resisting, but he couldn't give up! He wouldn't let himself be taken advantage of, he wouldn't allow these people to walk away unscathed, he wouldn't- _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

The coarse tongue grated over his own, making Iruka gag. He went to bite it again, but the drunk was too overpowering, and Iruka was too drained. He slumped in the tight hold, incapable of holding himself up any longer. Then, the tongue was ripped out of his mouth. The filthy, warm body was torn away from him. Iruka crumpled, falling into a panting, heaving mess on the dirt below. He blinked repeatedly, mind still muddled from the poisonous kiss.

He heard the faint sound of chirping birds. Strange, birds weren't out at this hour. It was almost as if they were crackling too, a very odd sound for birds to make. Iruka, stunned, raised his heavy head to survey the alley. Blood dripped slowly off his lip from the earlier punch, and he wiped it away with a grimace.

Iruka closed his eyes, lolling his head back against the wall. His body ached with pain; the pain of a broken heart, the pain of being violated, the pain of humility. He wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. He wanted to forget these past few days ever happened. It was like one, big, ever growing nightmare he couldn't wake up from. With a sigh, Iruka shirked off his self pity, banging his head against the wall. He could still feel those greasy hands all over him, dirty lips slobbering across his body…

"Iruka." A tentative voice called, breaking his reverie. It was soft, concerned, but charged with hidden rage. He knew that voice. No, that voice couldn't have been here. He had left that voice behind, broken on the grass, too stunned for action. He had crushed that voice with harsh words, left it useless and alone. Iruka didn't open his eyes.

"Iruka? Are you okay?." The voice asked again, pleading this time. Still, Iruka didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see, didn't want to know. He wanted to disappear, to just blend into the wall behind him. "Iruka…Please…I'm so sorry." He sounded desperate, Iruka realized. A hand on his shoulder made the chuunin flinch. The touch was gentle, but it frightened him.

Finally, after a few more minutes of silence and deep breathing, Iruka allowed himself to crack his lids open. His orbs were instantly greeted by a familiar, stunning, single steely eye. It was wide with distress, foreign worry lines creasing underneath it. It was overflowing with regret.

"Kakashi, don't." Iruka mumbled, not able to tear himself away from the penetrating gaze. He was such a terrible person. Kakashi shouldn't have saved him, he should have left the chuunin to suffer like he deserved. "Don't apologize."

"Those men, that drunk…" Kakashi spat angrily, reaching out a gloved hand. It shivered as he held it close to Iruka's face, but he dropped it limply to his side instead. "I wanted to kill them, I had my Chidori and... He…Did he…" Kakashi trailed off quietly, glaring at the ground. His hand clenched into a fist, shaking wildly with suppressed rage.

"No. I'm…fine." Iruka muttered into his chest, averting his eyes to Kakashi's fist. "I couldn't really hold them off, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're bleeding a little..." Kakashi faded off, leaning closer to Iruka. He made no move to wiped away the droplets of blood on the chuunin's lip. "Wasnt that the drunk who was feeling you up outside the izakaya?" Iruka nodded in response, using the back of his hand to wipe away any remaining blood off his chin. "I should have run him through when I had the chance that first night." Kakashi replied bitterly.

"What happened to him?" Iruka asked softly.

"I didnt kill him, if that's what you were thinking." Kakashi answered seriously, a grim smile tugging at the corner of his covered lips. "I just roughed him up a bit, to the point where he wont be bothering anybody else anytime soon." A heavy silence followed, Iruka brooding over what to say next, and Kakashi staring intently at the teacher.

"I'm sorry." Both men exclaimed at the same time. Iruka raised his head curiously to meet Kakashi's equally puzzled look. The teacher inhaled sharply before letting fly, but Kakashi had the same idea in mind.

"This was all my fault-"

"I was so selfish-"

"No, you did absolutely nothing wrong, it was me-"

"I should have stopped to think about-"

"I completely overreacted and I didn't mean to-"

"I've been meaning to say this all night-"

"If I dont say this now, I might never-"

"It was only because-"

"I love you." They chimed together. The perfect unison of their voices echoed throughout the empty alley. Both men looked at each other in bewilderment, eyes wide and mouths agape. Iruka couldn't believe the words had come out of his mouth. He couldn't believe the words had come out of Kakashi's mouth!

"Wait, I-uh, you love me?" Iruka sputtered, the first to recuperate from shock. Time seemed to have frozen in that dark little alleyway. Had he actually heard those words? Those three, perfect little words that he had only dreamt of hearing?

He no longer cared about the ache in his chest, or his behind, or on his cheeks. It didn't matter that he was sweaty and dirty and looked frightful. He wasn't worried that they were in a dark alley, alone, and he wasn't wearing proper clothes. All that mattered was that the emptiness roiling and swelling in his chest had been replaced. It was gone, dissolved, faded away, exchanged with feelings of warmth.

"Well, erm…You love me?" Kakashi countered, likewise confused. He had been prepared for another screaming match, or for Iruka to stalk way again, or to be roughed up a bit, but not for this. He was utterly unprepared to hear the words the chuunin had spoken. He leaned back, sitting in a crouch, still dazed. His heart was thumping in his chest rapidly, so loud, Kakashi could barely think.

"Kakashi, I…Yes. I do." Iruka stated simply, biting his tongue at his poor coherency. He was starting to sweat again, and he felt his cheeks flush. He knew he had to tell him, now or never. So, why not now?

"Maa... I mean, well, I love you too." Kakashi spluttered, dumbstruck. Iruka loved him. Iruka loved him. IRUKA LOVED HIM! Without waiting for Iruka's reaction to his own confession, Kakashi bent forward and kissed his forehead gently.

Iruka flinched at the contact, entirely unprepared, but was instantly dismayed when Kakashi pulled away, looking troubled. It wasn't that Iruka hadn't wanted it, no! He could have never have been happier knowing Kakashi loved him. But, after tonight, physical affection would take some getting used to again. He shivered slightly in rememberance of those rough hands and lips.

"I'm sorry." Iruka whispered abashed. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion overcame him, and he pitched forward. Kakashi's arms shot out, grabbing the chuunin around the waist and steadying him. He stood up, pulling Iruka with him.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have-" Kakashi started, but was cut off abruptly when a tan finger ghosted across his lips.

"I'm sorry for everything. I blew up on you when it wasn't your fault. I got drunk and acted like a damn fool. I conned you into having sex with me." Iruka admitted, leaning graciously into Kakashi's lean frame. He finally felt safe. For the first time that night, he knew nothing else could hurt him, no more bums or drunks or heartache.

"You didn't con me. I took advantage of you." Kakashi stated bluntly, rubbing a soothing pattern on the younger man's back.

"I was a willing participant." Iruka informed him, mumbling his words into the older man's chest. He was so warm, so comforting. More than any other place, Iruka liked Kakashi's embrace most of all. It felt so right, especially since he was able to function without the use of alcohol or drugs.

"Were you ever." Kakashi muttered to himself, smiling slightly under his mask. Iruka cocked his head up, not quite catching the exchange of words. "Oh, never mind." The silver haired jounin answered dismissively, steely eye flashing with mischief.

"Is that all you think about?" Iruka reprimanded, gazing up at the masked face. Kakashi's eye crinkled with amusement.

"Maa…Old habits die hard I suppose. I'm lucky I showed up when I did." He replied seriously, resting his head on top of Iruka's.

"How did you know?" The teacher asked, staring out at the mouth of the alley.

"To be honest, I didnt. I just knew that I had to come find you." The jounin began, following Iruka's eyes. "I couldnt let things end the way they did. I was following your chakra signature to come and apologize, when..." His voice faded off into the night, and he sighed. "I'm so thankful you're safe."

"Only because of you." Iruka explained, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck. Being this close to some one was a little unnerving for Iruka, but he quickly quelled the anxious feelings in his gut. He stood on tiptoe and gently pressed his lips to Kakashi's, swiftly pulling away when an electric current shot through his body. Yes, kissing would be off limits for a little while. The aftershock of nearly being raped would definitely put a damper on his new relationship.

"I'm glad I decided to come in and substitute." Kakashi informed him quietly, voice low and silky in Iruka's ear. "I'm happy I had a rough day. I'm also particularly pleased that you decided that of all nights to get drunk, you would get drunk that night." He finished with a sly smile. "I guess sake really is a revealing drink, Iruka."

The chuunin quirked his eyebrow, his muffled chuckle rumbling in his chest and into the older man. He leaned back in Kakashi's arms, gazing up at the puzzled expression on his lover. He was very cute when he was confused, Iruka decided.

"The sake didn't reveal everything, Kakashi." Iruka replied with a mischievous grin. Kakashi felt his heartbeat quicken exponentially at the sight. He brought his hand up, no longer trembling with bitter fury, and smoothly caressed Iruka's cheek. Iruka was hesitant at first, still wary of physical contact, but after a few patient seconds he nuzzled into the touch. "But tonight, I just want to sleep. I'm awfully tired. And, being beat up and molested sure doesn't make me very excited. " He added frankly, crushing Kakashi's intentions.

The silver haired jounin, slightly crestfallen, only pulled the chuunin closer, relishing his warmth. He could wait. This time, he would make sure he waited. Although hot, steamy make up sex would be a huge bonus to tonight, Iruka was in no way stable enough to handle physical intimacy. Kakashi growled slightly, cursing those drunks to the deepest recesses of hell. He really wished he would have killed them.

"I think I can manage that for tonight." Kakashi finally mumbled with a sigh. Iruka gave him a meaningful look that made his heart melt. "Alright. Just sleeping, but I cant promise anything once I'm out. My hands have a mind of their own."

They stood, embracing in the dying light of the alley, and both men were happy. They were both in love and loved in return, more than either of them had ever hoped for. The promise of future endeavors hung over them, all revolving around sake, kisses, and a little something more. But, for now, Iruka and Kakashi were content.

"Did I mention that I love you?"

"Yes, I think you did. Did I mention that I love you?"

"You did. But I like hearing it from you."

"Good, because you're going to be hearing it a lot."

"…"

"We're still not having sex though."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Notes:** You're all probably disappointed in me for keeping you waiting for such a lousy ending. I'm sorry, you guys deserve so much better! I just couldnt find a way I liked to end this, and this is how it turned out after multiple rewritings and reviews. Also, I just had to do a cheesy tie in with the title. Oh shoot me now...

And, in order to make up for that terrible conclusion, I will have a special treat for you next week! This may have been the end, but it's not over... That probably doesnt make any sense. Just expect a little something extra special ^^

So, my first story has finally come to an end. With 14 chapters, 84 pages, 45 thousand something words, this is probably the most I have written in my entire life. It was all for you, my wonderful readers and reviewers. Give yourselves a pat on the back. Thanks once more for all the love you've shown me and my demented ideas on KakaIru. I only hope you enjoyed this. Expect more new stories from me soon, maybe even a sequel...

Love, Me


	15. The Erotic Breakfast Epilogue

**Warnings:** KakaIru sexiness, if you dont like, go read War and Peace and quit bitching. CONTAINS A LEMONY LIMEY TREAT!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto, no matter what the voices say...

**Notes:** HERE IS A TREAT FOR ALL YOU FAITHFUL READERS! And, a lemony/lime treat at that! You have been warned, if you dont like sexual content, dont read. There is actually no legit sex in this *cries* but it is pretty sexual throughout. I was entending it to be this way, but I like how it turned out.

So, thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers for sticking with me past the end! I hope this satisfies you!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iruka stared down at the intimidating cup of black coffee, mesmerized. It was so dark and bitter, and to be completely honest, he never liked the taste. But, oh, the things it could do to one's energy! He reluctantly downed another sip, grimacing at the tart flavor.

He rubbed his eyes, red and puffy from lack of sleep, and barely managed to stifle another noisy yawn. His body was sore and aching all over, he had a splitting headache, and the world's worst case of bed hair. His clothes were wrinkled and probably dirty; he had grabbed them off the floor after all. But, he actually hadn't given much thought to his appearance. His mind was elsewhere, daydreaming about a certain silver haired lover.

It had been one week since the incident in the alley, and things were going…Well, they were going, and going, and going again. Iruka had abstained from sex the first night, but there was no stopping Kakashi after he sat through the entire _Icha Icha_ Movie, moaning and begging for that skillful mouth to be used on him. The chuunin was appalled to learn what the older man had been implying. He had been high off his mind when he gave Kakashi that first blow job in the hospital, he could hardly remember it at all!

Actually, maybe he did. And maybe Iruka hadn't been steadfast enough in his resolve for withholdings. And, maybe Kakashi and him had been messing around like horny teenagers every night since, and thus was the reason for the multitude of aches throughout the young man's body. Oh, last night had been particularly kinky, mmm Kami! The way the jounin was able to utilize chakra cuffs, ice cubes, whipped topping, and other various sundae condiments was plain sexy.

"Maa… Hello? Earth to Iruka." A voice rang out, interrupting the chuunin's delicious fantasies. He focused his gaze downwards to see that he had spilled his hot coffee all over his pants. How he had not noticed this before remained a mystery to him. He grabbed a towel off the table behind him and began to attempt drying himself.

Kakashi sat across from Iruka, failing to hide his amused chuckles. He, unlike the teacher, never looked healthier. He had no bags, no purple circles, and no painful body movements.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something else…" Iruka explained, giving up on his pants with a huff. It was quite uncomfortable now that he aware of the soaking material. He stuck his tongue out at Kakashi, taking another sip of the remaining black liquid.

"And what, may I ask, was that? You looked about ready to drool." The jounin teased, knowing very well what Iruka had been thinking about. The younger man's tan cheeks were quickly ablaze with a fiery blush, and he coughed nervously a few times.

Kakashi was the perverted one in the relationship, not him! He wasn't the one that read porn or romanticized about future sexual encounters (maybe role playing for tonight? Kakashi had pitched the 'Student/Teacher' idea multiple times.) or made inappropriate jokes. He was the strict one! He had to control himself, at least in public.

"Aren't we out so you can learn more about me?" Iruka countered, hoping to deter his lover and change the subject. Kakashi raised his eyebrow in a seemingly innocent way, then leaned across the table. He moved closer and closer, until his lips were millimeters away from the chuunin's ear. The hot breath on his sensitive skin made him shiver, making Kakashi smile under his mask.

"Answer the question." He whispered, low and husky, voice so commanding. Iruka loved that voice. "Come on, think of this as an interview." Kakashi added, breathing in Iruka's tempting scent. It was so rich and musky, and it was more intoxicating than any drug known to man.

_Well, almost any drug…_ The jounin thought wryly, grinning despite himself. He could clearly remember his first time with Iruka, when the young man had been way, way, way under the influence. Those hospital beds were actually comfy when you were having steaming hot sex on them. Still, he hated going to the hospital, despite such happy memories.

Lost in thought, Kakashi had forgotten to sit back in his seat. He was still leaning dangerously close to the chuunin, who was all but hyperventilating now. Civilians in the café were beginning to stare at the odd scene, but none dare utter a word.

Iruka found himself in slight paralysis. After one week together, he still couldn't get over the fact that he was with Kakashi. The jounin continued to stun him into submission any time they were within close proximity to each other, like now for instance. His lover never ceased to amaze him.

"I, uh, urm…" The teacher garbled, unable to produce logical thoughts and words. He was sure Kakashi could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks in substantial amounts. He had to think of something, quick! "Naruto. I was thinking about Naruto."

Kakashi, shocked out of reverie, planted himself in his seat. His face was painted with a skeptical look. It was clearly not the answer he had been hoping to hear, but Iruka would be damned before he got into any messy business out in public.

"Naruto?" Kakashi repeated, still unable to digest the answer. "I must admit, Iruka, that is pretty creepy. He is a minor after all, and with that lusty glint in your eyes, I doubt you were thinking about anything wholesome."

Iruka's mouth hung open. His answer had been thrown back at him, and now he was even more embarrassed than before. What to do? He had to salvage this somehow! He began formulating ideas in his mind, while their waitress sauntered over and quickly refilled both their cups.

"No, not like that." Iruka began, pursing his lips into a sexy pout he knew the jounin could not resist. "I was thinking about Naruto and Sasuke, that was all." The innocence in his voice was practically overflowing, and he noticed Kakashi's expression soften slightly. "And, my eyes were NOT lusty."

"Yes, they were. I would know, I've seen that look on you many times." Kakashi argued, still not convinced. "Like, all the times when you were licking-" The older man was abruptly cut off by a bronze hand being clamped over his mouth. He was only going to say 'lollipops'. Iruka always turned into a little sex kitten when he got his fingers on the candy treat. He would sit for hours, running his tongue over the smooth, glassy surface, savoring the cherry flavor, wanton desire in his chocolate orbs.

Needless to say, Kakashi had always wished to be that lollipop. Iruka, though, had inferred the rest of the sentence to be something a little racier. Before the words could be spoken, Iruka had shot out his hand, effectively silencing the older man.

"Next question." Iruka announced, removing his mouth guard and taking a long sip of coffee. He was still blushing profusely, and was scandalized that Kakashi would say something like that in public. Thank Kami for quick reflexes.

"Top or bottom?" The jounin asked, swirling the contents of his cup absent mindedly. Iruka quickly spewed coffee out his mouth in a shower of droplets. "I know you've only ever been uke, but it'd be nice to know for future reference." Iruka gaped at Kakashi, who was staring at him as if he'd grown a second head. Everything had been expressed so blatantly, yet the silver haired man was completely serious.

"What?!" Iruka spluttered, shaking his head incredulously. Really, had Kakashi no shame?

"Maa… Don't act like I just asked you blow me in front of the Hokage. It was an innocent question." He defended himself, leaning back casually in his chair. _Although,_ he thought, grinning impishly under his mask, _that does sound dangerous and sexy. She'd most likely want in on the action too…_

"Lets not talk about sex, okay?" The chuunin suggested, grabbing that same towel and wiping up the table. At this rate, he would never get to drink his coffee. Kakashi simply shrugged.

"Why not? I know it's what you're thinking about." He teased, watching with delight as Iruka's face went red. He loved when the younger man blushed, he was truly too cute to resist.

"It is not!" Iruka retorted hotly, though still unpersuasively. "Next question!"

"Do you prefer chocolate syrup or whipped cream?"

"Kakashi!" The chuunin hissed, narrowing his eyes at the man across the table. Kakashi could only grin sheepishly.

"Hey, it wasn't directly related to sex. You just took it that way." He explained nonchalantly, oblivious to his fuming lover.

"We both know that's how you intended it." Iruka replied indignantly, scrunching up his face at the bitter taste of his coffee.

"Iruka, admit it. You're thinking about sex." Kakashi stated, steely eye twinkling with mirth.

"NEXT QUESTION!"

"Ne, fine." Kakashi sighed, unwilling to press the matter. There was no denying it that Iruka had indeed been thinking about sex, but whatever, if the chuunin wanted to act like a prude, then good for him. Huff. "Why did you want to be a teacher?"

Iruka sighed in relief; finally, a question he could actually answer! He had been asked this many times, and could reply with a memorized speech on the joys of preparing youth for the world ahead. It was very passionate, and it made him feel very much like Maito Gai.

"It felt like my calling, I guess you could say. I'd always liked kids, if raising Naruto says anything, and I liked teaching even more. I remember thinking, 'How best can I serve my village?', and I came up with being at the academy. I mean, this is where kids learn-" Iruka continued to ramble on, listing various anecdotes about the wonders of teaching.

Kakashi was listening with half interest. He really should have been paying attention, but his focus was lost to more pressing matters. His eye never left Iruka's lips. They were so full, so soft, just begging to be kissed. His hair, though disheveled and unkempt, was very luscious looking. He loved running his fingers through those silky, chestnut locks. To be honest, Iruka looked as if he had just spent the week camping outside the village, but Kakashi found it to be very appealing.

He had been gentle with Iruka since the night of his assault. He hadn't wanted to take things too far too fast. But, he'd be lying if he said that he could easily control himself around the younger man. It was so easy to get carried away, to get lost in the pleasure.

Kakashi, whilst nodding every once and a while to show Iruka he was listening, began to snake his hand under the table. It searched blindly for a few seconds before brushing against the chuunin's knee. He trailed his fingers along Iruka's thigh, watching intently for any change on the teacher's face. Iruka must not have cared, because he looked generally unaffected.

Taking this as a sign to continue, Kakashi let his hand creep further up, massaging and rubbing as he went. Now, as he approached the more sensitive skin, Iruka's façade was beginning to falter. His cheeks were flushed, his hands were shaky, and he was eagerly biting his lip to suppress any kind of noise from escaping.

Kakashi watched with interest as Iruka's expression changed the closer up his hand crawled. Soon, it had reached his very vulnerable inner thigh. The chuunin could not restrain the airy moan that leaked from his lips. His chocolate eyes were narrowed in annoyance, but they quickly fluttered shut. Kakashi smiled, his hand jumping over to Iruka's obvious erection. Ignoring the gasps of protest from the brunette, the jounin let his fingers trail over the bulge, cupping it.

Iruka's eyes flew open, and he almost jumped back against his seat. He was not some man whore that had sex out in public. Damn it, he was a teacher! He had his dignity to protect. What if some one saw them? It was a miracle their little scandal hadn't been discovered already. This was over now, no matter how tempting those fingers were…

"Stop." Iruka breathed out, barely audible over the clang and clatter of the café. He locked gazes with Kakashi, staring him down. The silver haired man looked confused, and did not comply. If anything, his teasing rubs got more vigorous, forcing Iruka to bite his tongue to keep from moaning. "Stop it Kakashi. Not here." He commanded, weakly trying to pry Kakashi's hand off of him.

Kakashi huffed, disappointed in Iruka's small appetite for danger. He removed his hand, sitting up in his seat with a juvenile frown. He loved the man, but he really needed to loosen up!

"I'm sorry, but we're out in public for Kami's sake! I have class in less than an hour, people might see us, there's a million reasons why this is bad." Iruka explained, irritated at Kakashi's immature display. Really, there was just no reasoning with this man. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Iruka stood, downing the last of his coffee, and strolled into the men's room. It was a single room, so he locked the door behind him, sighing in relief. _That was a close call!_ He thought, exasperated. _Any more of that, and he would have had me begging like a puppy…_ He looked down at his erection, frowning. _DAMN YOU KAKASHI!_

He washed his hands absentmindedly, splashing the warm water on his face. It didn't help him wake up any, but it certainly felt soothing. He had to think ugly thoughts, things that would destroy any will he had for sex. Perhaps Gai in lingerie, or Chouji in a speedo. Iruka blanched at the images his mind produced. Disgusting.

A pair of arms snaked their way around his waist. Iruka stifled a girlish squeal, turning to look at his captor. Firstly, he had locked the door, so nobody should have been able to get in. Secondly, this person had no ideas on personal space. Iruka had a stern lecture for him!

"Kakashi?" He mumbled, dumbstruck. The lazy jounin looked down at him, smiling wickedly. Before Iruka could retaliate, Kakashi slid down his mask and gathered the teacher's lips in a kiss. It was soft, yet deep, mixed in with some mustered passion, lust, need, and a sprinkle of desire. Iruka's mind instantly went blank. Nothing existed except for this kiss, and the man kissing him.

Unable to resist the sweet temptations of furthering this wanton act, Iruka gave in to his natural instincts. He clasped his arms around Kakashi's neck and deepened the kiss, pressing their bodies closer together.

Kakashi loved the taste, loved the smell. Iruka had a strong aroma of coffee about him that left the jounin parched. He placed his hands on Iruka's hips, guiding the smaller frame to mesh with his. He returned the pressure of the kiss, letting his tongue slip out of his mouth to run along the chuunin's swollen lips.

Iruka opened his mouth to moan, giving Kakashi the chance he needed to enter. He began to ravage the mouth, his tongue exploring every possible inch. There was no battle for dominance, as Iruka quickly submitted to the needy older man. He felt so impossibly hot, like his skin was on fire, or his blood had turned to lava. This always happened when he was with Kakashi.

Suddenly, overcome with carnal lust, the silver haired man lifted Iruka off the ground and pushed him against the closest wall. Their tongues collided again, each muscle writhing and sliding around the other. The heat was becoming unbearable, and both men felt like they going to spontaneous combust on the spot. Iruka, breaking the kiss, pulled eagerly at his flak jacket. His fingers flew dumbly across the zipper, his hands shaking too much to get a good grip. Sheepishly, he looked up at Kakashi, who was having a similar problem.

After more fumbling, they quickly shed their vests. Kakashi slid his hand under Iruka's shirt, gliding his hand over the taut stomach muscle. He peeled the shirt away slowly, kissing up the exposed torso as he did. The top was quickly flung away, and Kakashi began to kiss Iruka's neck. His hands roamed freely across the tan body they knew so well, dipping over every muscle and curve with ease.

The chuunin thread his hands into Kakashi's silver mane, whimpering at the attack on his sensitive skin. Something, a little voice, was nagging at him in the back of his head. It was telling him that he should stop, at which Iruka mentally scoffed. Yea, who would ever want to give this up? He promptly ignored the warning, losing himself to the ecstasy of Kakashi's lips on his throat.

The jounin felt his heart flutter every time a delicious noise poured from Iruka's mouth. He worked eagerly, sucking on a patch of skin where an old love mark was beginning to fade. His hands found Iruka's nipples, and began to tweak and rub in earnest. The chuunin writhed in rapture beneath him, sending chills up the older man's spine. He sucked faster, moaning into the skin as their erections brushed.

Iruka, taking the initiative, ground their hips together, a low and needy moan spilling from his throat as he did so. He continued to grind, relishing the pleasure it gave Kakashi and him. He gasped suddenly as the jounin tweaked his rigid nipples especially hard, while biting down at the luscious juncture between his neck and collarbone. Iruka moaned louder, thrusting his erection into Kakashi, arching his back in ecstasy. He was close to the edge already, and if it continued this way, it would be embarrassingly short.

Kakashi almost released right then and there, listening to that delicious, husky, lusty moan that gushed from his lover. He bit his tongue to stifle a groan when their erections collided once more. He gave up on Iruka's neck, deciding it had taken enough abuse, and moved back to recapture those swollen lips into a passionate kiss. His hands left the nipples, traveling down to cup the chuunin's bulge. He squeezed it softly, smirking when Iruka moaned into his mouth.

He began to rub it through the fabric, while his other hand was deftly trying to unbutton the pants. He struggled blindly for a few moments that seemed to last a lifetime. Iruka was panting and whimpering now, the rubbing increasing in speed and strength as Kakashi's frustration grew.

A loud, rude, and very ill timed knock on the door made both men freeze in their actions. Kakashi caught his breath, not removing his hands, but not continuing. Iruka was biting his tongue in order to keep silent. There was another knock, more desperate this time, and a voice accompanying it.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Neither man flinched or made hurried movements towards the door. Instead, Kakashi looked up into Iruka's eyes, smiling slightly. It was kinda funny, if you really thought about it. Iruka did not seem to find the humor in the situation, and instead revealed a panicky expression.

"You've been in there for ten fucking minutes! SOME OF US NEED TO GO!"

The voice was urgent, and Iruka could just picture some poor soul, trapped outside, crossing his legs and doing the pee-pee dance. Still, the older man and himself were unresponsive. _The best action,_ he deduced quickly, _would be to unlock the door and use a transportation jutsu. It wouldn't work if we both left now, leaving the door locked…_

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! I could hear you moaning!"

Iruka's cheeks instantly flushed with color. Kakashi only smiled wider, revealing his perfect set of white teeth. He finally pulled away from the chuunin, shivering slightly from the lost body heat. He picked Iruka's shirt and flak jacket off the floor, handing them to their rightful owner. Iruka was busy pulling up his pants, biting his lip to keep from groaning as he readjusted his too tight pants.

"FUCK THIS, I'M COMING IN!"

Iruka and Kakashi had no warning. Before either of them could process the dangerous demand, the bathroom door was kicked in. In walked a very angry, very tense, very in need of a toilet, Ebisu. He did indeed have his legs crossed, and he was clutching at his stomach. Perhaps he had had some bad Chinese?

The two lovers were quickly redder than tomatoes. Ebisu's mouth dropped past his knees, wide agape and perfect for catching flies. If he hadn't been wearing his signature sunglasses, the other ninja might have seen his eyes bugging out of his head. Bladder control forgotten, Ebisu wet himself where he stood.

The world's most awkward silence hung over them all. Kakashi, lucky for him, had put his mask back in place earlier, and could therefore hide a majority of his embarrassment. Iruka, on the other hand, was staring down at the floor with interest, trying avidly not to meet the Elite's gaze.

"Maa…Sorry we hogged the bathroom. You can use it now." Kakashi chimed, breaking the silence with his flat voice. It was simply amazing how calm he was acting, Iruka admired. In reality, Kakashi found this as traumatizing as an S Rank mission. He coolly sauntered over to Iruka's side, grabbed his hand, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Ebisu stared idly at the place where the ninja had stood. He wiped his nosebleed with the back of his hands, shaking himself back into reality. Had he just seen what he thought he had? He looked down, blankly eyeing the wet spot on the front of his pants. He would have to go home now, and take many cold showers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Forget about honorable Seppuku, just stab me please." The chuunin whined in agony, collapsing melodramatically on the bed. Kakashi sighed, sitting down next to the limp form and pulling it into his lap.

"It could have been worse." Kakashi added, trying to ease the tension. It didn't work.

"Do you have no emotions?!" Iruka bolted up, almost crashing his skull against the jounin's. "THAT WAS EMBARRASSING!"

"He'll get over it. I already have." He deadpanned, pushing his lover back down into a relaxed position. He began to weave his fingers throughout those silky, chestnut locks, pulling out the tie that held it all up. Iruka huffed, not giving in easily.

"But, he saw-" The chuunin started, but was promptly cut off when Kakashi's lips ghosted across his forehead.

"Forget about it, okay?" Kakashi coaxed, massaging Iruka's scalp. "It doesn't even matter. Besides, you seemed like you were really enjoying yourself back there."

"I still have class to teach today." Iruka warned, turning around to stare firmly at his lover. "Back at the café…I got carried away. We cant do this now."

"What happened to that daring and dangerous Iruka that I love dearly and was about to engage in steaming hot sex with?" Kakashi griped, leaning back on the bed. He closed his eye, relaxing. He heard a soft sigh, then felt Iruka shift around. Fingers were sliding down his mask, and then a pair of warm lips seized his in a chaste kiss.

"He's right here." Iruka answered as he pulled away, defeated. "Kami, I'm going to be late again, aren't I?" He muttered rhetorically, already knowing the answer. "It's a good thing I love you too, or else I would really have to say 'no' sometimes." A strong, pale arm grabbed him around the waist and brought him down for another kiss. Iruka settled beneath him, feeling his body heat up again. His erection was painfully tight against his obtrusive pants, and he needed this, as much as he hated to admit it.

Kakashi smiled as he felt the chuunin's tongue on his lips, begging for entrance. Their early morning escapade had not been a total waste. He had learned some very valuable facts about his boyfriend; he _did_ think about sex as much as Kakashi did, he knew how to get hot and heavy in a public bathroom, and he preferred the bottom. That was all the silver haired jounin needed to know for now. Perhaps they would have another breakfast date soon? Hopefully, it would be as revealing as the first one.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Notes:** Okay guys, this is really the end of the line. Fin. No More. Zilch. Nada. Done.

I am so happy that I got such faithful fans. You all really mean a lot to me. This story will always be special because it was my first one, ever. And, it wont be my last! I have plenty of fresh ideas for upcoming stories, perhaps a *cough*sequel*cough* But of course, that is for later on.

I hope you all liked the finale! I thought I would make it more humorous and fluffy, and hot and sexy, but no sex. It just didnt work for me, sorry! Also, I will do something special for my 100th reviewer. Lenea89 is exempt, no winning twice in a row!

Thanks again for everything! Expect to see more from me sometime soon. Love, Your Authoress


End file.
